Quelques faits sans importance sur les Ninjas
by White Damon
Summary: Tristes ou drôles, les faits sont là.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

1- Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, la personne qui déteste le plus Orochimaru dans Konoha n'est ni Anko, ni les deux autres sannins, ni même Naruto.

C'est Yamato-Taishou, pourtant le résultat le plus _réussi_ d'une expérience du Sannin.

2- Quelques temps après le tournoi Chuunin, Gaara déménagea sans aucun regret de la somptueuse résidence des Kazekages et s'installa dans une maisonnette que Temari avait achetée avec ses économies dès la mort de leur père.

Kankuro eut beau râler et souligner à quel point ils étaient _idiots_ de renoncer à un confort pareil, la semaine suivante, il était devant leur porte, un baluchon sous le bras et ses précieuses marionnettes sur le dos.

3- Tout le monde se demande pourquoi la fille Yamanaka, sans conteste la plus jolie kunoichi de sa génération, n'a toujours pas de prétendants.

La raison en est pourtant évidente : entre la masse imposante de Shouji, la silhouette menaçante d'Asuma-sensei et l'ombre inquiétante de Shikamaru, les hommes qui voudraient profiter d'elle ont énormément de mal à s'approcher d'Ino.

4- Hanabi est le petit prodige de la branche ainée des Hyuuga, alors que Hinata en est le fardeau honteux, l'héritière incapable.

Pourtant, quand Hanabi fait un cauchemar, elle se glisse silencieusement dans la chambre de sa grande sœur, et ce n'est qu'une fois blottie dans les bras rassurants et quasi-maternels qu'elle parvient à se rendormir.

5- Lorsque tous eurent atteint le grade de Chuunin, les jeunes de la génération de Naruto firent une fête à tout casser (littéralement), qui fut pour la plupart d'entre eux leur première véritable cuite.

6- Après cette nuit-là, Kiba et Ino ne purent plus se regarder en face pendant plusieurs semaines ; Shikamaru se retrouva sans se rappeler pourquoi avec un renard tatoué dans le dos ; Neji fut obligé de porter la combinaison verte de Lee à la suite d'un pari stupide impliquant entre autres une chaise, de nombreuses bouteilles de Sake, un grand discours sur la flamme de la Jeunesse et une utilisation inédite de son Poing Souple ; Tenten délira plusieurs heures sous l'effet d'un genjutsu lancé en état d'ivresse ; Shino perdit de façon tout-à-fait inexpliquée ses lunettes de soleil et sa capuche, ce qui coïncida avec une hausse exponentielle de sa popularité auprès des filles ; Sakura se retrouva Kami-seul-sait-comment avec les cheveux teints en vert (très) vif ; et la masse de Shouji avait diminué de moitié – quelque chose à voir avec une trop grande quantité d'alcool ingurgitée qui avait brulé les graisses.

7- Naruto, quant à lui, se réveilla dans le lit d'Hinata, ce qui posa un _certain_ nombre de problèmes avec les Hyuuga – bien sûr, tout le monde savait que Neji pouvait se montrer _dangereusement_ protecteur (avec ou sans combinaison verte), mais franchement, qui aurait cru que Hiashi-sama pouvait perdre son calme _à ce point_ ?

8- Après cet évènement et le désordre considérable qui s'ensuivit, il fut officiellement décidé que les jeunes ne seraient plus autorisés à boire qu'en présence de leurs senseis.

Néanmoins, connaissant lesdits senseis (Asuma jongle avec ses lames une fois bourré, Kurenai entamait généralement un strip-tease dès son troisième verre, la première cuite de Mito Gai eut pour conséquence un bar entier réduit à l'état de gravats ; quand à Hatake Kakashi, il suffit de rappeler que c'était à cause de lui que le Yondaime avait édicté la loi interdisant aux jeunes de moins de douze ans d'entrer dans _n'importe quel_ établissement de boisson, fussent-ils jounin), la mesure de Tsunade-sama ne fit pas grand-chose contre le tapage nocturne dans Konoha.

9- Naruto et Jiraiya sont les deux seules personnes qui pensent que la Rokudaime serait beaucoup mieux si elle abandonnait son masque de beauté sans âge.

Cependant, ils ne le pensent pas pour les mêmes raisons.

10- Baki, un des meilleurs ninjas de son village, a grandi à l'orphelinat de Suna. Il n'a pas de famille, pas de femme, pas d'enfants – et n'en aura probablement jamais.

Pourtant, lorsque Temari lui hurle dessus parce qu'il ne mange pas correctement, que Kankuro lui montre son dernier projet secret de marionnette, et que Gaara, même devenu Kazekage, monte jusqu'à la tour du palais pendant son tour de garde pour regarder silencieusement les étoiles avec lui, il se dit que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

11- Lorsqu'il était petit, Kabuto était fasciné par la mort ; pas vraiment par les cadavres (des monceaux de viande froide sans intérêt), mais par l'instant où la vie quittait le corps, où le sang cessait de circuler et où les yeux n'étaient soudain plus qu'un reflet morne.

Cette fascination malsaine est la seule chose qui n'ait jamais changé en lui.

oOo

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans. Quoique je suis pas mal déprimée en ce moment, alors il y a peut-être plus de drama que d'humour...

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 2**

12- Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensent, y compris leurs propres maîtres, Gama Bunta le Roi des Grenouilles et Manda le Serpent ne se détestaient pas particulièrement. En fait, ils aimaient bien se croiser de temps en temps, au hasard des invocations. Et s'ils se battaient, c'était parce que leurs invocateurs le leur demandaient, pas parce qu'ils le voulaient.

Quand Manda mourut, Gama Bunta se sentit comme si une partie de son univers avait disparu avec lui.

13- Lorsque Gaara était sur le point d'être proclamé Kazekage, une partie du conseil de Suna résolument opposée à cette nomination alla en secret ordonner à Temari et Kankuro, les seuls devant lesquels le jeune homme baissait sa garde, d'assassiner leur petit frère.

Les cadavres des conseillers furent retrouvés quelques heures plus tard, profondément enfouis sous le sable, empoissonnés et déchiquetés au-delà de tout espoir d'identification.

14- Zabuza avait beau être vu comme un monstre sanguinaire dans toutes les nations ninjas – y compris la sienne – il acheta un cadeau et une boite de sucreries pendant une mission au Pays de la Lune, pour les offrir à Haku le premier anniversaire du jour où il l'avait recueilli.

15- Il eut beau se répéter, pendant tout le chemin du retour, que ce n'était _(naturellement !)_ qu'une tactique psychologique pour s'attacher définitivement le petit prodige, il ne put retenir un sourire _suspicieusement_ sincère devant la joie naïve de l'enfant.

16- Lorsqu'on apprend que Tenten, la gamine _si mignonne_ du clan des manipulateurs d'armes, fera équipe avec le petit génie des Hyûga, notoirement dépourvu de sens social, et avec ce genin stupide incapable de performer un ninjutsu, tout ça sous la direction du jounin le plus _ridicule_ de Konoha, on la plaint sincèrement.

17- Lorsqu'on la voit, quelques années plus tard, bavarder joyeusement avec le sociopathe au Bakyugan, calmer Gai-sensei d'un regard (exploit en soi suffisant pour être nommé jounin, clamait Kakashi à qui voulait l'entendre), et encourager sincèrement Lee dans tous les défis incompréhensibles qu'il se lance, on lui demande avec incrédulité par quel _miracle_ elle a tenu si longtemps dans cette équipe.

Elle répond, avec un grand sourire légèrement menaçant, qu'elle n'échangerait « ses hommes »contre aucune autre équipe au monde.

18- Contrairement à ce que pensent beaucoup de gens, au moment du tournoi Chuunin de Konoha, le genin qui avait vu – et provoqué – le plus de morts n'était pas Gaara du Sable.

C'était Aburame Shino.

Les meurtres de Gaara étaient peut-être plus _voyants_, mais ceux de Shino, discrets et silencieux, impliquant d'avantage un étouffement par des insectes que des vagues de sable sanglantes, étaient des modèles d'efficacité.

19- Des décennies après sa construction, une équipe de genins de Konoha et leur sensei passa sur le grand Pont Naruto, le plus célèbre du Pays du Feu. Un des gosses demanda si ce pont était nommé d'après le Septième Hokage.

« Bien sûr que non ! », répondit avec une parfaite mauvaise foi Uchiwa-sensei, le petit-fils de Sasuke.

20- De temps en temps, Orochimaru a l'impression atroce, qui ressemble étrangement à celle de porter des vêtements qui ne vont pas du tout, mais en _un million de fois_ plus forte, d'être dans un corps étranger, un corps qui _ne veut pas_ de lui et qui tente de le _rejeter_ de toute la force de ses cellules, comme s'il était un virus pathogène, une _monstrueuse _infection.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour cesser de trembler et reprendre le contrôle de son corps – du corps qu'il a _volé_.

21- Quelques temps après la mort de Dai, avant qu'ils ne quittent tous les deux le village, Jiraiya demanda Tsunade en mariage.

22- Des années et des années plus tard, pendant qu'ils entamaient leur septième bouteille dans le bureau de la Godaime, elle lui avoua qu'elle aurait été beaucoup plus heureuse si elle avait accepté.

Il répliqua d'un ton rogue que _lui_ aurait certainement été beaucoup moins tranquille avec une harpie dans son genre pendue à ses basques.

23- Lorsqu'il entend un jounin insulter Sasuke, d'un « sale bâtard » rempli de haine, Naruto ne réfléchit pas. Il se contente de se jeter sur l'homme et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre.

Après ça, certains l'ont regardé avec encore plus de suspicion qu'auparavant, mais il s'en fiche. Sasuke est peut-être un bâtard, mais c'est le _sien_.

oOo

J'espère que ça vous a plu autant que le premier chapitre! En tout cas moi je me suis amusée comme une folle!

Quelques reviews feraient le plus grand bien à mon moral...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans...

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 3**

24- Depuis le début, Sasuke pense que Naruto ressemble _suspicieusement_ au Yondaime. A chaque fois qu'il regarde le Mont des Hokages, il se demande par quel miracle (ou quel aveuglement) personne ne s'en est encore aperçu. Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que le gamin-renard est orphelin, mais _lui_ sait aussi qu'il est né le jour de la mort du Yondaime. Le reste n'est pas difficile à deviner.

Il ne le dit à personne, mais secrètement, il est content pour Naruto. Ca donne à son Dobe une raison supplémentaire de devenir Hokage.

25- Avec son odorat surdéveloppé, Kiba est souvent le premier au courant des nouveaux couples qui se forment à Konoha – même s'il s'en passerait volontiers.

Il fut ainsi le premier à savoir pour Kurenai-Sensei et Asuma, et à les féliciter avec un grand sourire goguenard – et un peu (_un tout petit peu !_) ému.

26- Ironiquement, il fut également le premier à se précipiter pour soutenir Kurenai à la mort du jounin – pour la même raison.

Même sans le vouloir, il lui avait été impossible de ne pas sentir le sang d'Asuma sur les ninjas qui revenaient au Village

27- La plupart des habitants de Suna pensent que Temari aura beaucoup de mal à trouver un mari.

Pas parce qu'elle n'est pas une bonne kunoïchi – c'est une _excellente_ kunoïchi – ou parce qu'elle n'est pas belle – elle est raisonnablement jolie ; mais parce qu'aucun homme ne pourrait vivre avec la menace permanente d'un beau-frère comme Gaara, qui punirait tout écart de conduite d'un cercueil de sable parfaitement étanche.

28- Ceux qui connaissent Kankuro le marionnettiste, sous son apparente nonchalence, ajoutent que la perspective de se faire hacher en _tout petits_ morceaux par des pantins au regard vide et aux membres d'acier, au moindre chagrin de Temari, n'est pas non plus particulièrement attrayante.

29- Ceux qui connaissent Temari du Sable font judicieusement remarquer que de toute façon, le mari infidèle se retrouverait emporté dans une tornade digne des grandes tempêtes de la saison sèche dès que la jeune femme serait au courant.

30- Les habitants de Suna sont stupéfaits de s'apercevoir que la triple menace n'a pas découragé Shikamaru.

31- Comme tous les civils de Konoha, les Haruno étaient toujours _extrêmement_ mal-à-l'aise en présence du gosse Uzumaki – même si, contrairement à d'autres, ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à être grossiers envers lui.

Mais depuis son retour au Village, ils adressent la parole au jeune homme, qui leur envoie de tels sourires – pensez donc ! les géniteurs de _sa_ Sakura ! – qu'ils ne peuvent pas _ne pas_ y répondre.

32- Deidara est né à Iwa, dans le Pays de Terre, village réputé pour sa discipline. La vie y était monotone, rude, sans fantaisie – le pire pour un enfant réellement émotif, sensible, comme Deidara l'avait été. Même son kekkei genkai ne lui avait pas facilité la vie : on estimait qu'il aurait dû travailler encore plus que les autres, pour ne pas dépendre de ses Dôton-jutsu.

Rien ni personne ne lui manquait de cette époque : il avait tué ses équipiers avant de partir – et s'il avait pu faire exploser son village natal dans un grand _happening_ artistique (1), il l'aurait fait sans une seconde d'hésitation.

33- Quand il compare, Deidara ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, malgré ce rabat-joie de Sasori et cette coincée de Konan, l'Akatsuki est beaucoup plus amusante.

Au moins, entre le vacarme de Kisame, Hidan qui badigeonne les murs de sang à chaque fois qu'il « prie », les ricanements étrangement discordants de Zetsu, les blagues idiotes de Tobi, et les bougonnements de Kakuzu, qu'aucune menace de meurtre – pourtant tout-à-fait _convaincante_ – d'Itachi ne peut empêcher de hurler contre « cet antimatérialiste » de Pein (on eut beau lui expliquer patiemment que l'Akatsuki n'était _pas_ une entreprise à but lucratif mais une _organisation criminelle_, Nom d'un Bijuu !, le déserteur de Taki ne voulut rien savoir), Deidara n'a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer.

34- Lorsque le chuunin auquel Tenten était fiancé la laissa tomber pour une autre, ceux qui connaissaient la jeune fille ne s'inquiétèrent pas outre-mesure de son moral.

Ils se contentèrent de déterminer combien de temps il faudra mettre le jeune homme sous protection - avant que Lee, Neji et Gai-sensei arrêtent _enfin_ d'essayer de le tuer.

35- Même si il se ferait torturer à mort plutôt que de l'admettre, Kakashi considère Gai comme son meilleur ami.

Il est sûr qu'Obito aurait approuvé.

En fait, il est certain qu'Obito aurait été absolument _mort de rire_.

36- Parfois, Itachi fait un rêve bizarre.

Dans ce rêve, il est à Konoha ; son petit frère et lui s'entrainent ensemble, progressent ensemble, vivent ensemble, travaillent ensemble ; et _surtout_, Sasuke ne le hait pas, au contraire, il lui sourit de toute son âme, et l'appelle « Grand Frère » avec une affection tellement _sincère_ qu'elle lui fend le cœur.

Itachi ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi, mais ce rêve le rend triste.

oOo

Reviews?

Demain est un jour important pour moi, alors pensez à moi et souhaitez moi bonne chance!

Merci de lire ce que j'écris, à chaque fois ça me fait un grand plaisir.

Notes:

(1) Un « happening » artistique est une représentation (_performance_ en anglais), un acte artistique souvent improvisée et demandant la participation du public. Je trouve que ça correspond parfaitement aux moments où Deidara explose « artistiquement » la tronche de quelqu'un…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans. Par contre je me rends compte avec horreur que l'alcoolisme et les comportements à risque forment une grande partie de ces 'faits'... (est ce que ça en dit long sur mon comportement?!) Ne faites pas pareil, Sasuke et Naruto sont plus résistants que nous!

Un grand **merci** **aux revieweurs anonymes** auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, nommément cc (ton pseudo a-til un rapport avec le personnage de _Code Geass_?), marions (Merciiiiii! j'avais en fait un entretien d'embauche et j'ai eu le job! Merci encore!), Shashiin (mais oui ils sont très importants! lol).

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs****.**

**Chapitre 4**

37- Les plus jeunes du village ne le savent pas, et ils seraient incrédules s'ils l'apprenaient, mais avant d'être la plus jeune commandante de la section « interrogatoires » de l'histoire de Konoha, Yamanaka-san était fleuriste. Seulement, son talent pour la psychologie et sa connaissance de l'âme humaine, auparavant utilisés pour la composition des bouquets, s'emploient désormais à la torture mentale.

Ino n'est pas sûre d'être vraiment heureuse de ce changement.

38- Après qu'Itachi fut nommé jounin, ses parents décidèrent de le traiter comme un vrai ninja, un adulte à part entière, trop vieux pour jouer, pour avoir besoin d'être consolé ou pour recevoir des cadeaux à son anniversaire.

Ils se trompaient.

39- Sasuke fut ainsi la seule personne qui offrit quelque chose à Itachi pour ses douze ans. Sachant que son aîné avait une mission importante le lendemain, leur mère Mikoto avait pourtant fermement demandé au cadet de « ne pas embêter son frère avec _ça_ ». Si Fugaku s'en souvenait, il ne mentionna pas l'évènement.

Mais quand Sasuke lui donna timidement, en cachette, le porte-bonheur qu'il avait fabriqué pour lui_,_ Itachi le serra très fort dans ses bras.

40- Lorsque le fils de Hokage le Sixième et l'aînée des Uchiwa annoncèrent à leurs parents qu'ils comptaient se marier, Naruto pâlit, rougit, ouvrit et ferma successivement sa bouche une vingtaine de fois et ne réussit finalement qu'à produire une série de balbutiements incompréhensibles.

Sasuke, lui, eut une réaction d'une sobriété et d'un calme _absolus_ : il s'évanouit.

41- Le jour du mariage, Shikamaru dut trainer Naruto dans la salle de cérémonie avec un jutsu d'ombre, pendant que le respectable Hokage hurlait que puisque son crétin de fils n'écoutait pas ses avertissements et persistait à vouloir épouser la fille du Teme, lui n'assisterait PAS au mariage, _dattebayo_ !

Il fallut lui faire avaler une _caisse _d'alcool de Cactus, envoyée par Kankuro (qui avait failli mourir de rire en apprenant la nouvelle) pour le faire taire.

Sasuke, lui, passa tout le repas de mariage à vider cul-sec les verres de saké que lui servait un Kakashi-sensei distinctement _hilare_ (même avec le masque), en répétant d'un air hébété : « Ca aurait pu être un Akimichi, ou même un_ Hyuuga_. Mais non, _ma_ fille épouse un _Uzumaki_. J'ai trahi, d'accord, mais est-ce que ça méritait _vraiment_ ça ? Une Uchiwa et un _Uzumaki_. Que les ancêtres nous gardent…»

42- Malheureusement, tout le monde avait complètement oublié que les parents ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'annonce fracassante de leurs rejetons.

Lorsque Hokage-sama et Uchiwa-san s'aperçurent _enfin, _vers minuit, de la présence de l'autre (des ninjas de leur niveau auraient dû avoir de meilleurs réflexes, mais vu leur taux d'alcoolémie respectifs, on leur pardonnera), ce fut _sanglant_.

Uchiwa-san envoya une volée de boules de feu dans la direction (très approximative) de Hokage-sama en hurlant que son salopard de fils avait profité de l'innocence de sa petite fille chérie pour la séduire honteusement. Hokage-sama beugla en esquivant (et en piétinant les plats au passage) que la petite garce aux Sharingans avait _forcément_ mis son fils sous un genjutsu diabolique pour le forcer à l'épouser.

Puis Hokage-sama forma deux rasengans au bout de ses mains, Uchiwa-san tira sa Kusanagi hors de son fourreau, et la salle du banquet dût être évacuée.

43- Après leur combat, Sasuke et Naruto allèrent ensemble noyer leur désespoir dans l'alcool qu'ils n'avaient pas (encore) bu, au grand soulagement des autres invités - Konoha n'aurait pas survécu à un seul coup de plus.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre vers le lever du soleil. Sasuke ivre au-delà de toute description admit que sa fille n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur mari, et un Naruto considérablement aviné brailla que la gamine de Sasuke serait une épouse formidable pour son fils.

44- L'état de grâce dura jusqu'à ce Hokage-sama fasse remarquer en ricanant qu'une partie des descendants de Sasuke s'appelleraient Uzumaki.

45- Après le tournoi Chuunin durant lequel Neji tua presque sa cousine Hinata, manquant de peu de faire éclater son cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, il dut être _très_ prudent.

Ce qui ne l'effraya le plus ne fut pas de trouver _systématiquement_ des insectes sur ses vêtements pendant plusieurs semaines – s'il avait été tué par des kikais, la culpabilité d'Aburame aurait été trop évidente, non ? ; ni même les regards _féroces_ que lui lançait Kurenai – les Hyuuga sont naturellement peu sensibles au Genjutsu et ceux du professeur d'Hinata ne l'atteindraient pas trop. Du moins Neji l'espérait. _Fortement_.

46- Par contre, Neji fut littéralement _terrorisé_ par le son d'Akamaru hurlant toutes les nuits – juste à côté du mur d'enceinte de la demeure Hyuuga.

L'expression sauvage sur le visage d'Inuzuka ne laissait aucune place au doute : s'il arrivait encore _quoique ce soit_ à Hinata, on retrouverait le cadavre du Génie Hyuuga rongé jusqu'à l'os, dévoré vivant par les chiens de Kiba.

oOo

Reviews, please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 5**

47- Personne n'est plus là pour s'en rappeler, mais Itachi fut la première personne qui prit Sasuke dans ses bras.

Alors que les adultes s'inquiétaient de la mère épuisée, Itachi – qui s'était faufilé Kami-sait-comment dans la chambre d'hôpital – s'approcha de l'infirmière qui enroulait dans un lange le bébé à peine né et tendit les mains. Le regard noir, lourd de menaces du genin suffit à faire taire toute objection.

L'enfant de cinq ans serra soigneusement son petit frère contre lui, pour ne pas le faire tomber, ni lui faire mal (il était tellement petit !) et murmura doucement : « Bonjour. Moi, c'est Itachi. »

A ce moment-là, Sasuke – un bébé ravissant – ouvrit pour la première fois de sa vie ses yeux, d'immenses yeux noirs, et son regard rencontra celui, identique, de son frère. Ils se regardèrent fixement, sans ciller, jusqu'à ce que les adultes viennent s'enquérir du cadet.

On dut presque l'arracher _de force_ à Itachi.

48- Si dès le début deux de ses élèves suivirent volontiers Gai-sensei dans toutes ses élucubrations - avec respectivement un enthousiasme délirant pour Lee et un amusement ravi pour Tenten - Neji passa les premiers mois à ignorer consciencieusement son professeur lorsqu'il le rencontrait en dehors des heures d'entrainement.

49- Gai ne le lui reprocha jamais, mais cela lui fit beaucoup de peine.

Pas tant parce que Neji lui témoignait un mépris certain (enfin, un peu quand même) mais parce qu'il savait que cela rendit le jeune homme très mal-à-l'aise et, après coup, honteux.

50- Après leur première mission réussie, Jiraiya paya des ramens à volonté à ses genins.

Le gringalet blond et hirsute qui allait devenir Yondaime eut une effroyable indigestion.

51- Lorsque Sasuke entend un groupe de chuunins traiter Naruto de « monstre », il ne réagit pas. Il ne dit rien, ne proteste pas, ne défend pas son coéquipier, ne fait pas un seul geste pour s'interposer entre lui et les ninjas méprisants au regard haineux, ou pour réconforter le blond qui s'est distinctement tendu à ses côtés.

Il cligne des yeux d'un air indifférent.

52- Quand il les rouvre, ses yeux sont en Sharingan.

Et les chuunins se retrouvent plongés dans le genjutsu le plus _douloureux_ qu'il connaisse.

53- Au lieu de forcer Danzô-sama à lui révéler son véritable nom, « Sai » décida de garder celui qu'il lui avait donné pour la mission Orochimaru.

Le nom par lequel Naruto, Yamato-Taishou et Sakura le connaissent.

54- La plupart des gens savent que lorsque la Godaime et Jiraiya boivent ensemble, ils laissent un verre intact à chacune de leurs tournées.

Beaucoup moins savent qu'Orochimaru fait exactement la même chose – avec _deux_ verres.

55- Un jour, Kakashi trébucha. Il se blessa au genou, au bras et commença à pleurer. Son père, le légendaire Croc Blanc, le réprimanda durement – les ninjas ne pleuraient pas !

Un témoin de la scène, Namikaze Arashi, l'éclair jaune de Konoha, fronça les sourcils. Les ninjas ne pleuraient peut-être pas, mais les enfants de quatre ans, _si_.

56- Peu de gens le savent, mais Izumo et Kotetsu ont très largement le niveau requis non seulement pour devenir jounins, mais aussi pour intégrer les ANBU.

57- Aucun des deux n'a jamais accepté ne serait-ce que d'_essayer_ de passer au grade supérieur. Les Jounins sont des solitaires, les ANBU des équipes ; eux ne se sépareront jamais, ni ne s'attacheront à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Ils resteront ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un d'eux disparaisse.

58- Au moins une fois dans leur vie, tous les shinobis de Suna se sont demandés pourquoi Kazekage-sama – sans conteste le ninja le plus puissant de l'histoire du village – et Kankuro le marionnettiste de génie palissent brusquement à chaque fois que Temari s'amuse distraitement avec un éventail, fut-il le moindre chasse-mouches de papier.

Enfin, Gaara palit. Kankuro, lui, s'esquive avec discrétion, mais le plus rapidement qu'il est _humainement_ possible.

59- Quand des intrépides lui posent la question, Temari affiche un sourire impitoyable qui la fait ressembler à son père, feu le Quatrième Kazekage, et leur répond quelque chose à propos d'inculquer les bonnes manières à ses idiots de petits frères.

En voyant sa poigne se resserrer dangereusement sur son éventail géant d'acier et de soie renforcée, ses interlocuteurs éprouvent soudain une certaine compassion pour les deux shinobis.

60- Kabuto est – ou a été – successivement – ou simultanément – un genin médiocre, timide et studieux de Konoha ; un déserteur pour le village d'Ôto ; un guerrier exceptionnel capable de rivaliser avec la Godaime Hokage ; le superviseur officieux de l'entrainement d'Uchiwa Sasuke ; un médecin-nin d'élite, spécialiste du contrôle du chakra médical et des poisons ; le second et homme de confiance absolue d'Orochimaru ; et un espion de premier ordre à la solde de l'organisation criminelle Akatsuki.

La vérité, c'est qu'il porte tellement de masques et de déguisements que personne n'est _totalement_ certain duquel est son véritable visage.

oOo

Reviews please?

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me lisent!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

**AVERTISSEMENT : Le fait 65 contient des spoilers, sous la forme d'allusions à des personnages de **_**Naruto Shippuden**_** (saison 2 de la série télé), du troisième film de **_**Naruto**_** (saison 1) et du premier film de **_**Naruto Shippuden**_** (saison 2). Si vous ne connaissez pas **_**Naruto Shippuden**_** et/ou les films mentionnés, sautez cette partie !**

**oOo**

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 6**

**oOo**

61- Lorsqu'ils la comparent à ses coéquipiers, le traître Uchiwa et le jinchuuriki, les gens pensent que Haruno Sakura est la plus _normale_ de l'équipe sept.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent que la délicate jeune fille, au lieu de se battre aux kunaïs et au genjutsu comme une kunoïchi bien élevée, défonce les cages thoraciques de ses adversaires à coups de poing.

62- Hiashi-sama refuse toujours d'entrainer Hinata, pourtant sa fille ainée et l'héritière en titre du clan, et laisse à Neji le soin de le faire. La plupart des gens, y compris Hinata elle-même, pensent qu'il la méprise trop pour gaspiller plus de temps avec elle que le strict nécessaire.

La vérité, c'est qu'il a juste peur de la blesser.

63- Parfois, lorsqu'il était à Ôto, mi-disciple mi-prisonnier d'Orochimaru, Sasuke se disait qu'une fois que tout _ça_ serait enfin fini, il retournerait à Konoha.

Il n'osait même pas se l'avouer à lui-même, mais il pensait à une idiote sentimentale aux cheveux roses, à un jounin pervers voleur de sharingan, à un crétin blond ridiculement fort, beaucoup trop bruyant ; et il pensait « chez moi ».

64- Il est assez peu connu qu'aucun des membres de l'équipe 10 de Konoha n'a de père.

Bien sûr, la plupart des gens bien informés connaissent les pratiques du clan Hyuuga et savent comment Hizashi est mort – en se sacrifiant pour son jumeau et le secret du Bakyugan.

Beaucoup moins savent que Tenten est élevée par sa mère, depuis la mort de son père pendant la dernière Guerre ninja.

Lee, issu d'une famille de civils, est le seul dont les parents sont encore vivants. Cependant, aucun des membres de sa famille n'admet plus que le shinobi surdoué en taijutsu lui est apparenté.

Mais, malgré la tristesse, tous les trois pensent que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Après tout, ils ont Gai-senseï, non ?

65- Le jour de la nomination de Naruto au poste d'Hokage fut aussi celui du plus abominable _désordre_ que connut Konoha.

Ce jour-là, Sora, le célèbre Moine Errant, arriva en tenue de grand apparat pour diriger la cérémonie, comme il se devait – à ceci-près que le superbe costume le resta environ _trois minutes_, avant qu'Hokage le Sixième et lui, les plus grandes autorités morales du Pays du Feu, ne roulent dans la poussière en se hurlant mutuellement des insultes, traumatisant durablement les officiels présents. Ils finirent par se calmer sous la menace de Yamato-Taishou de leur casser la tête à coup de troncs d'arbres, _« anciens élèves ou pas ! »_ ; cependant, on débattit longtemps pour déterminer si le fait que le Rokudaime et le Grand Moine s'appellent respectivement « crétin » et « abruti » pendant toute la Cérémonie de Passation de Pouvoirs rendait cette dernière caduque ou non. (1)

Puis Hikari le Prince Héritier du Pays de la Lune fit son apparition, monté sur un tigre des neiges et suivi par un _cirque_ au grand complet ; et brailla au nouvel Hokage quelque chose à propos d'une promesse, d'un coup d'état avorté et d'une alliance entre leurs deux pays. Après quoi, au lieu de signer un traité, comme des dirigeants sérieux qui se respectent, ils se lancèrent dans un concours improvisé de tir à l'arc, que Hokage-sama perdit même en trichant à grand renfort de techniques Fuuton. Curieusement, seuls Rock Lee, Haruno-san et Hatake-san parurent comprendre et trouver tout cela _extrêmement_ amusant –le ninja copieur passa de toute façon le plus clair de la journée à ricaner comme un dément. (2)

La Grande Prêtresse du Pays du Démon posa un problème différent puisqu'à peine arrivée, elle se pendit au cou de Hokage le Sixième en beuglant un « Naruto-kun » extrêmement peu convenable, et refusa de redescendre malgré les supplications combinées de ses serviteurs, de Hyûga Neji et du Conseil de Konoha. Malgré les signes de fureur _indiscutables_ que montra Haruno Sakura (les plus prudents s'éloignèrent de plusieurs _mètres_), le Rokudaime prit apparemment cela comme une espèce de défi personnel (Neji soupçonna fortement Lee d'avoir tourné ça de manière Gaïesque), et porta. La Grande Prêtresse. Dans SES BRAS. Pendant tout le Banquet de Festivité – ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que Hatake Kakashi craqua nerveusement et s'effondra par terre en hurlant de rire. (3)

Ensuite, le Kazekage, qui s'était invité pour l'occasion – alors que seuls les ninjas de Konoha étaient censés assister à l'évènement, mais _franchement_ on n'en était plus à une violation du protocole près – se disputa, pour une raison encore inconnue à ce jour, avec Saï de l'ANBU (les suppositions les plus réalistes affirment néanmoins que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec un dessin très mal proportionné d'une partie _précise_ de l'anatomie de Kazekage). Pour calmer Gaara, il fallut une centaine de clones du Hokage, des hurlements assourdissants de Nara Temari et une intervention musclée du jounin spécial Uchiwa-san, qui traita publiquement Hokage-sama de « Dobe ».

Cela provoqua finalement une nouvelle bagarre entre Uchiwa-san et Hokage-sama, bagarre qui impliqua cette fois des Sharingans tournoyants à plein régime, d'âpres remarques de part et d'autre sur les serpents trop maquillés et les idiots attachés aux poteaux d'entrainement (ceux qui comprirent ricanèrent, les autres _ne voulaient pas savoir_) et un nombre tout à fait excessif de rasengans.

Mis à part cela, la cérémonie se déroula normalement.

66- Konoha avait survécu aux Trois Grandes Guerres Ninjas, à l'attaque du Démon à Neuf Queues, au massacre d'un de ses principaux clans, aux pertes successives du Yondaime et du Sandaime, à l'offensive du Son menée par Orochimaru et aux attaques de l'Akatsuki.

Mais beaucoup se demandèrent si le Village allait survivre au règne du Rokudaime Naruto.

67- Les villages ennemis, plus perspicaces, se demandèrent avec angoisse s'il resterait _quoique ce soit d'eux_ après le règne de Rokudaime Naruto.

oOo

Reviews, please?

**Notes :**

(1) Sora est un personnage de _Naruto Shippuden_ (la série télé) qui n'apparait PAS dans le manga papier. SPOILER donc ! C'est un novice du Temple du Feu où des vols de cercueils ont été commis. Son caractère disons… euh explosif, ainsi que son lien avec des démons le rapprocheront de Naruto.

(2) Issu du 3ème film de _Naruto_ saison 1, Hikari est le prince héritier du pays de la Lune. Gâté et arrogant, il apprendra avec un coup d'état que tout n'est pas acquis. Au cours de l'aventure, il devient ami avec Naruto et avec un tigre des neiges venant d'un cirque que son père lui avait acheté (Moi aussi je veux un cirque, ouin !)

(3) La Grande Prêtresse du pays du Démon est un personnage du 4ème film de Naruto (ou le premier film de _Naruto Shippuden_ – saison 2). Elle est spécialisée dans l'exorcisme et la divination, plus spécifiquement dans le domaine des morts violents et douloureuses, ce qui ne la fait pas apprécier des gens autour d'elle. Caractère de cochon, elle est sous la protection de Naruto et d'une équipe de ninjas de Konoha.


	7. Chapter7

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

**Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes! Même si je ne peux pas vous répondre, sachez que vos messages me font un très grand plaisir!**

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 7**

oOo

68- Si Mitarashi Anko n'a pas d'enfants, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne le _veut_ pas.

C'est parce qu'elle ne le _peut_ pas.

Yamato n'est pas le seul ninja de Konoha sur lequel Orochimaru a tenté des expériences horribles.

69- A cause de cela, Anko ne s'est pas mariée – et ne se mariera probablement jamais.

La grande majorité des ninjas de son propre village la considère peut-être comme une sale garce, disciple d'un traître et invocatrice de serpents, mais elle n'aura jamais le cœur d'imposer à l'homme qu'elle aime une maison vide et sa présence comme seul futur possible.

70- Morino Ibiki pense poyrtant que ça lui serait _largement_ suffisant.

71- Lorsqu'on demande à l'aîné des Uchiwa la raison du brusque accès de fraternité qui l'a poussé à épargner Sasuke, Itachi répond, sans qu'une ligne de son visage impassible ne bouge, qu'il pensait que Sasuke lui serait utile plus tard.

Ca fait ricaner Kisame : les requins sont peut-être myopes, mais ils ne sont pas idiots.

72- Les Inuzuka et les Aburame font figure de cas particuliers, même parmi les ninjas.

En effet, ils ne se sont pas contentés de _développer_ des kekkei genkais ; ils _sont_ des kekkei genkais _vivants_. Les Aburame ont l'organisme rempli d'insectes depuis leur naissance et vivent littéralement avec eux, comme les reines humanoïdes d'une monstrueuse colonie. Les Inuzuka, eux, commencent depuis quelques générations à partager les caractéristiques physiques de leurs chiens : crocs luisants, griffes acérées, yeux fendus et odorat surdéveloppé - au point que certains affirment qu'il sera bientôt impossible de les différencier.

A cause de cela, ils sont souvent considérés avec méfiance, même par les autres ninjas, alors que les Nara ou les Yamanaka sont unanimement respectés. On apprécie leur efficacité – mais de loin.

Les shinobis tiennent trop à leur humanité hasardeuse pour accorder une grande confiance à ceux qui l'abandonnent aussi légèrement.

73- Cependant, les Inuzuka et les Aburame ont quelque chose que n'ont pas les autres ninjas, pas plus que les clans plus respectés de Konoha.

Quelque chose dont l'absence a mené les glorieux Uchiwa à leur extinction presque complète, et qui conduira probablement les Hyuuga, leur précieux Bakyugan et leurs coutumes barbares à l'auto-destruction.

Certains peuvent bien les traiter de _meutes_ ou d'_essains_, mais ils sont des _familles_ avant d'être des ninjas.

Ils ne mettent pas le prestige de leur clan avant tout, ils ne considèrent pas leurs enfants comme une escouade de futurs soldats, ils ne donnent pas naissance à des prodiges assassins, ni à des génies sociopathes et haineux, ils n'apposent pas de sceaux meurtriers sur la moitié des leurs pour protéger leurs secrets, ils ne planifient pas la mort de leurs frères comme un moyen d'améliorer leur kekkai genkai.

Ils vivent ensemble, ils travaillent ensemble, ils rient ensemble (enfin, les Aburame ricanent dans leurs cols et les Inuzuka aboient des rires bizarres), ils pleurent ensemble.

Et ils sont heureux ensemble - plus que les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga ne l'ont jamais été.

74- Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, le professeur le plus proche de ses élèves n'est pas Asuma, ni Kurenai, mais Maîto Gai.

Gai-sensei est celui qui encourage Neji de manière inconditionnelle, plus que ne le feront jamais les membres de son clan. Celui qui délire d'enthousiasme et de fierté pendant _plusieurs_ _jours_ quand son élève maîtrise une nouvelle technique. Celui que le Hyuuga atrocement gêné vient trouver pour « obtenir des informations sur les kunoïchis » (Gai mit un certain temps à comprendre que Neji voulait parler des filles). Celui qui pleura d'émotion quand le jeune homme devint jounin avant tous les jeunes de sa génération.

Gai-sensei est celui qui rassure Tenten sur son talent de kunoïchi, celui qui l'aide à s'améliorer, celui qui clame sur tous les toits qu'elle sera une des meilleurs jounins de Konoha, celui qui la conduira à l'autel le jour de son mariage et menacera son mari des pires sévices corporels si elle n'est pas la plus heureuse des femmes.

Pour Lee, c'est encore plus simple. Gai-sensei _est_ le père de Lee, comme Neji est son frère et Tenten sa sœur.

75- La première déclaration que fit Gaara à une fille se solda par un _désastre_.

Lorsqu'il s'entendit répondre, avec une haine mal dissimulée, qu'elle ne laisserait _jamais_ un monstre la toucher, Gaara ne dit rien.

Il se contenta de rentrer à la tour du Kazekage, sous le regard désolé de Temari et Kankuro, en essayant de garder son sable sous contrôle malgré la tempête dans son esprit (Baki-sensei ne le lui avait jamais dit _explicitement_, mais Gaara était à peu près certain qu'une déception amoureuse n'était pas un prétexte valable pour justifier un génocide de civils dans Suna) ; et il s'enferma dans ses appartements privés une bonne semaine.

Personne ne devait voir Kazekage pleurer.

76- Par contre, aucun habitant de Suna ne put ignorer les _nombreux_ accidents potentiellement mortels que la jeune fille subit après cela - accidents impliquant invariablement des marionnettes soi-disant incontrôlables et animées - d'après un Kankuro au sourire _terrifiant_ _-_ de pulsions homicides irrépressibles ; ou des éventails géants dont les mouvements « mal calculés » par Temari - pourtant _dangeureusement_ énergique - manquaient de la décapiter net plusieurs fois par jour.

77- Modeste, souriant, bon élève, serviable et poli : lorsqu'il était encore aspirant à l'académie ninja, Yabushi Kabuto était considéré par toutes les mères de famille de Konoha comme le fils parfait.

oOo

Reviews, please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

Je suis toute excitée parce que je viens de finir mes inscriptions pédagogiques pour ma première année de master! Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs à tous et à toutes une **bonne rentrée**!

Et hop! Un petit chapitre pour fêter ça!! :)

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 8**

78- Un jour, les jounins de Konoha comparèrent les capacités de leurs élèves au cours d'une discussion _très_ animée, durant laquelle s'affrontèrent l'habilité de Tenten aux armes, l'intelligence de Shikamaru, la détermination d'Hinata, la puissance de Kiba, les talents de manipulatrice d'Ino, le taijutsu de Lee, l'efficacité de Shino, la force de Shoji, le Bakyugan de Neji – sans compter les élèves d'autres équipes.

Alors que la discussion tournait au vinaigre (Gai et Anko se hurlaient dessus, la très pondérée Kurenai était prête à arracher la tête d'Aoba, et même Asuma et le flegmatique Genma commençaient à échanger des propos acides), Kakashi daigna enfin lever la tête de son _Icha Icha Paradise_ et déclara, sans la moindre trace d'humour et sur un ton effroyablement _convaincu_ : « _Mes gosses_ sont les meilleurs ».

79- Sur le coup, les autres furent trop stupéfaits pour commenter à la fois le fait que Kakashi est inclu _Uzumaki_ parmi les meilleurs, et l'ahurissante possessivité (connaissant le shinobi) de son affirmation.

Plus tard non plus, alors que l'Uchiwa avait trahi, qu'Haruno était sous la supervision de Tsunade-sama et que le gamin-renard s'entrainait à des centaines de kilomètres du village, aucun des jounins n'eut la cruauté de rappeler ses paroles à Kakashi.

80- Contrairement à ce que craignait Kurenai, la cohabitation entre Shino, Kiba et Hinata se posa pas le moindre problème.

En effet, lorsqu'ils comprirent à quoi ressemblait la vie d'Hinata, Shino et Kiba, issus de familles peu honorés de Konoha, n'envièrent pas le moins du monde l'héritière officielle de l'illustre clan Hyuuga.

Ils la _plaignirent _sincèrement.

81- Konohamaru fut longtemps considéré comme un sale gosse hyperactif par la majorité des ninjas supérieurs de son village – lorsqu'ils ne le voyaient pas carrément comme le petit fils pourri-gâté et privilégié du Sandaime.

Jusqu'au jour où il réussit à chiper une brochette de dangos sous le nez de Genma – et _sans_ finir complètement lardé de sembons.

Ce jour-là, même Genma admit du bout des lèvres que peut-être, effectivement, le gosse n'était pas _totalement_ sans espoir.

82- La plupart des gens pensent que pour avoir déserté son village d'adoption, renseigné à peu près tous les ennemis connus de Konoha et continuer, envers et contre tout, à servir Orochimaru le Sannin dément, Kabuto doit être fou à lier.

Quelque part, la vérité est encore plus effrayante : Kabuto est _parfaitement_ sain d'esprit.

83- Même si il ne l'avouera jamais à personne, démon ou pas – il est déjà assez réticent à se l'avouer à lui-même –, Kyuubi est _relativement_ satisfait de son porteur humain. Quand il observe, depuis l'intérieur de Naruto, le jeune Uchiwa au sharingan maudit, ou ce gamin aux yeux aveugles brulant de haine envers sa propre meute (il ne comprendra décidément jamais les humains), le démon-renard se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire.

Malgré les abominables ramens et son refus exaspérant d'utiliser le chakra qui lui est _gentiment_ proposé, le gamin du Scelleur est courageux, fier et déterminé.

84- Kyuubi ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux : il aurait bien aimé avoir des renardeaux comme celui-là.

85- Les Uchiwa détestaient le reconnaitre, et ils ont essayé de le cacher jusqu'au bout, même aux utilisateurs, de plus en plus rares au fil des générations, de leur Dojutsu héréditaire ; mais ils savaient que l'usage prolongé et excessif du Sharingan provoquait inexorablement une perte progressive de la vue.

Itachi savait qu'il serait aveugle au plus tard à vingt-deux ans.

Sasuke ignore qu'il l'aurait été _avant_ ses dix-huit ans – si son frère ne lui avait pas donné un Sharingan éternel, le protégeant au-delà de la mort, comme un grand frère devait le faire, de l'obscurité et des ténèbres.

86- Momochi Zabuza de la Brume était considéré comme un aspirant ninja médiocre, sans talent particulier, jusqu'à ce qu'il massacre _l'ensemble_ des aspirants de son examen genin.

Ainsi, ses équipiers furent deux genins de quelques années plus vieux que lui, à qui on avait pas non plus trouvé d'équipe : une kunoïchi taciturne et solitaire, regardée avec méfiance à cause de son incroyable talent en genjutsu ; et Hoshigaki Kisame, plus fort que n'importe qui, mais que l'on méprisait à cause de son _évident_ don héréditaire –les ninjas de la Brume n'aimaient pas les kekkei genkai, surtout ceux qui faisaient ressembler à des requins de deux mètres.

87- Contre toute attente, les trois ninjas les plus décriés de Kiri formèrent l'équipe la plus soudée de l'histoire de leur village – une des rares équipes qui réussit les examens, notoirement peu contrôlés et couteux en pertes humaines, sans perdre un seul membre.

Ils restèrent unis jusqu'au bout – jusqu'à devenir trois des Sept Sabreurs de la Brume et à déserter ensemble.

88- Depuis qu'il est dans la team Yamato, Sai continue de sourire de manière impassiblement fausse et hypocrite lorsqu'il va faire ses rapports secrets à Danzou-sama.

Mais quand ce dernier parle d'éliminer le Jinchuuriki du village, le jeune ANBU ressent désormais une envie soudaine et inexplicable de briser la jambe encore valide de son mentor, de crever son œil restant et de lui arracher la tête – à _mains nues_.

oOo

Reviews, s'il vous plait! (je suis en manque de revieeeeeeeeews!!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

**AVIS A LA POPULATION** : je commence parfois à avoir du mal à trouver des idées, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'arrêter cette fic. Alors je voudrais proposer à ceux qui ont une idée de 'fait', un souhait ou un personnage à mettre en valeur de le réaliser. Vous n'avez qu'à laisser une review pour m'indiquer ce que vous voulez voir apparaitre dans cette fic, et j'essayerai dans la mesure du possible de l'écrire dans les chapitres suivants, en indiquant bien sûr de qui vient l'idée .

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**AVERTISSEMENT BIS : Les faits 92 à 94 contiennent des spoilers, sous la forme d'allusions à des personnages de **_**Naruto Shippuden**_** (saison 2 de la série télé) et des chapitres encore non publiés en France du manga papier. Si vous ne connaissez pas **_**Naruto Shippuden**_** et/ou les chapitres mentionnés, sautez cette partie !**

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 9**

89- Quand ses différents employeurs, exaspérés et très légèrement _inquiets_, lui demandent qui il est_ réellement_, Kabuto se contente de sourire, et remonte ses lunettes du bout de l'index – pour qu'on ne voie pas ses yeux.

A ce jour, il n'a répondu à personne.

90- Un jour, Neji vit le père de Lee, un villageois ordinaire, croiser son fils et faire mine de ne pas le reconnaitre. Malgré le sourire bravache et les hurlements d'enthousiasme, le chagrin de son coéquipier et la honte d'être ignoré par son propre père étaient évidents.

Ce jour-là, on apprit que l'usage du Poing Souple par un Hyuuga _très_ énervé avait également des effets dévastateurs sur les tenketsus des civils.

91- Après le départ, la désertion ou la réassignation de ses élèves, la première mission de Kakashi fut l'assassinat de deux héritiers d'un seigneur féodal. « Une petite mission facile » avait affirmé le responsable du dispatching des missions. « Quelque chose de simple, juste pour vous remettre dans le bain des ANBU».

La mission fut un succès total, comme toutes les missions confiées à Kakashi depuis ses six ans.

Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les gamins – un joli brun studieux et un enfant aux cheveux plus clairs, remuant comme un tanuki – lui rappellent aussi cruellement Sasuke et Naruto (1).

92- Les ninjas de Konoha redoutent plus que tout les visites de Sora, le célèbre Moine Errant, à Konoha, qui se terminent invariablement en « entrainements amicaux » avec Hokage le Sixième. (2)

« Bien sûr », reconnut Haruno-san, « entre utilisateurs de Fuuton, on a envie d'essayer de nouvelles techniques, mais Sora, reconnais que tu aurais pu la tester _correctement_ avant de détruire _de nouveau_ le toit de l'académie. D'ailleurs évitez les bagarres en public : si les genins et les disciples de Sora vous voient encore _une seule fois_ vous taper dessus, ils finiront par croire que les moines planifient une attaque contre Konoha, ou le contraire – et _non_, Naruto, ça ne serait pas fun _du tout _! »

93- Pein est extrêmement satisfait de ses choix de binômes pour l'Akatsuki.

En effet, Sasori et Deidara s'entendent _étonnamment_ bien, malgré les disputes incessantes sur leurs conceptions respectives de l'Art, sur les mérites comparés de l'empaillage et de l'explosion de sa propre famille en tant que manifestation du Beau, ou sur _Kami-seul-sait-quoi_. Interrogés séparément, ils affirmèrent tous les deux qu'ils préféraient encore rester avec ce dilettante/boétien plutôt qu'avec un rustre dépourvu de tout sens esthétique. Pein les soupçonnait fortement de parler de lui mais bon...

Le cas de Zetsu est encore plus simple : il constitue une équipe à lui tout seul. Pour être honnête, Pein n'est pas totalement convaincu que le (ou _les_) laisser seul (ou ensemble) était particulièrement indiqué pour la santé mentale déjà chancelante de la plante verte mais franchement, qui d'autre aurait accepté de travailler avec un ninja chlorophyllé _à ce point_ ?

Le duo Kisame-Itachi était aussi bien rodé. Kisame compensait par son dynamisme – et son sadisme attesté sous huissier – la tendance de son coéquipier à se reposer sur des genjutsus (et à jouer les dépressifs alors que par Kyuubi ! _qui_ avait assassiné toute sa famille ?!). A l'inverse, l'intelligence aigue et les formidables capacités de _persuasion_ d'Itachi sauvaient souvent le déserteur de la Brume de sa fâcheuse tendance à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir. Pein avait parfois l'impression que les deux ninjas avaient même poussé leur relation plus loin que la simple camaraderie, mais ça _devait_ être une impression, _par pitié_ (lorsqu'il l'avait demandé son avis à Deidara, le déserteur d'Iwa avait couiné un « Image mentaaaaaaaaale, yeah ! » très peu digne d'une organisation criminelle.)

Quant à Hidan et Kukazu, ils avaient beau se traiter à longueur de journée de « sale matérialiste indigne de la lumière clémente de Jashin » et de « décérébré nihiliste inconscient de la valeur de l'argent », ils étaient les premiers à reconnaitre qu'un tueur cinglé et un masochiste increvable qui n'adorait rien tant que mourir (si possible dans d'atroces souffrances, merci) ne pouvaient _que_ bien s'entendre.

94- L'autre avantage de cette disposition des équipes, c'est que Pein peut garder Konan pour lui tout seul.

95- Les jours suivant l'examen genin, alors que tous les autres jounins de Konoha sont occupés à faire connaissance avec leurs nouveaux élèves, Anko et Yamato se retrouvent dans un bar désert, et vident verre sur verre en silence.

L'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru et le résultat des expériences du Sannin savent parfaitement qu'on ne leur confiera jamais une équipe.

oOo

Je suis review-vore, nourrissez-moâââââââââââââââââ !!

(1) Un tanuki est un petit mammifère canidé, connu aussi sous le nom « chien viverrin ». Au Japon, on le considère traditionnellement comme un esprit (yôkai) qui a la réputation d'être voleur et facétieux.

Juste pour info, cette mission de Kakashi et le fait qu'il réintègre l'ANBU sont une création de mon esprit, pas des spoilers.

(2) Sora est un personnage de _Naruto Shippuden_ (la série télé) qui n'apparait PAS dans le manga papier. SPOILER donc ! C'est un novice du Temple du Feu où des vols de cercueils ont été commis. Son caractère disons… euh explosif, ainsi que son lien avec des démons le rapprocheront de Naruto.

Je le vois très bien, devenu un moine errant (ces ermites qui parcourent les routes à la recherche de la sagesse), se bagarrer avec un Naruto devenu Hokage comme lorsqu'ils étaient gamins – et se faire taper dessus par une Sakura déchainée qui leur hurle de se tenir correctement !


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

**Un grand merci aux reviewers anonymes!** J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre, alors si vous voulez bien, laissez une adresse ou créez un compte ff . net!

WAOUH ! J'ai reçu une tonne de propositions et d'idées pour la poursuite de la fic ! Merci beaucoup ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ferais toutes apparaitre dans ce chapitre et les suivants, par ordre d'arrivée (les premiers qui ont posté l'idée seront les premiers qui les liront ! )

Pour le moment, si je n'oublie personne :

- shaya 10 a demandé Sasuke et l'équipe hebi : ils sont là rien que pour toi dans ce chapitre !

- kira 58 a demandé Hidan – il est là aussi !

- zane hietala a demandé du Pein/Konan,

- Aa'erisse a demandé Shizune, haku, Sakura, une comparaison entre l'équipe hebi et l'équipe 7 – quelle source d'inspiration ! (épatée)

- jade-oopale a demandé les frères Morino et ibiki en sensei.

- Lyliol a demandé la team originale 10.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (ce chapitre sera plus long vu que celui d'avant était apparemment trop réduit…Pardon à ceux qui ont trouvé le chapitre 9 trop court !)

**SPOILERS de Naruto SHIPPUDEN aux 107 et 108!**

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 10**

96- A de rares exceptions-près, la plupart des jeunes (voire des moins jeunes) kunoichis de Konoha sont des spectatrices assidues des différents feuilletons shinobis disponibles sur le câble, comme _Plus Beau le Genjutsu_, _Taki, ton univers impitoyable _ou encore le grand succès du Printemps : _Les Katôn-jutsu de l'amour _(1).

97- Quoi qu'ils puissent penser de cet engouement, leurs collègues masculins apprennent _très vite_ à ne _pas_ critiquer les séries préférées de leurs coéquipières – c'est une question de survie, comme le rappela _douloureusement_ Sakura en envoyant Kiba à travers un mur le jour où il risqua un commentaire désobligeant sur le dernier épisode d'_Amour, Gloire et Shurikens_. (1)

98- Morino Ibiki et Mitarashi Anko forment le couple le plus dangereux et le moins populaire de Konoha. En effet, la jounin aux serpents n'est particulièrement appréciée dans le village et, depuis qu'il est avec elle, le responsable des services secrets non plus.

Anko hurle sur tous les toits qu'elle s'en fiche comme de son premier kunai ; c'est faux.

Ibiki grogne que ça n'a pas d'importance pour lui ; c'est parfaitement vrai. Aussi sadique et exaspérante qu'elle soit, Anko est plus importante que n'importe quelle réputation.

99- Le nom « Gaara du Sable » évoque aux shinobis de toutes les nations des images de démon, de vagues de sable meurtrier, de regard vert d'eau psychotique et de gamin à demi-fou.

Il a longtemps évoqué les mêmes images à Temari et Kankuro. Cependant, démon assoiffé de sang ou pas, aucun des enfants du Quatrième Kazekage n'a jamais pu oublier qu'ils étaient tous les trois frères et sœur.

Pas même Gaara.

100- (Spécialement pour **shaya10 – **une revieweuse géniale ! - le centième « fait » avec Sasuke et la team hebi !)

Depuis qu'il a formé l'équipe Hebi, Sasuke rêve parfois de _la maison_ : une impression de bien-être, un endroit où il est heureux, chéri, en sécurité, et trois personnes chères qui l'accompagnent où qu'il aille.

Seulement, au réveil, il ne se rappelle jamais de _qui_ il a rêvé ; et il se demande avec amertume ce qu'il peut considérer comme une famille, désormais : son clan, l'équipe Kakashi, ou son équipe actuelle – ceux qui sont tous morts, jusqu'à son grand frère qu'il a tué de ses mains ; ceux qu'il a abandonnés en même temps que Konoha, sans aucun espoir de retour ; ou ceux pour qui il ne ressent rien.

Et le cœur de Sasuke se serre douloureusement quand il réalise qu'il n'a plus personne.

101- Contrairement ce que pensent les gens _très bien_ informés qui connaissent le fonctionnement de l'Akatsuki, les deux criminels de l'organisation qui s'entendent le mieux ne sont pas Pein et Konan.

Ce sont Uchiwa Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame.

Kisame, son vacarme et ses facéties sont certaines des – très – rares choses qui parviennent encore à arracher un sourire fatigué au visage prématurément vieilli de l'aîné des Uchiwa. De même, Itachi est devenu le principal garde-fou de la santé mentale, parfois chancelante, du ninja de Kiri.

102- Aucun des deux ne l'admettrait jamais – même sous la torture. Les nunekins ne s'attachent à personne, voyons !

103- Les deux membres de l'organisation Akatsuki qui s'entendent le mieux sont Uchiwa Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame.

Sauf quand Itachi a son regard « tais-toi ou je te katonise » qui indique au déserteur de Kiri qu'il finira en poisson pané s'il n'arrête pas _immédiatement_ de l'imiter, yeux exorbités et rictus de douleur, après une utilisation excessive du sharingan.

104- Il est peu connu que Hyuuga Neji avait largement, à sept ans, les capacités nécessaires pour devenir genin.

Cependant, malgré l'insistance des anciens de son clan, ce fut son professeur Iruka qui eut gain de cause devant le Sandaime et arracha la décision, après moultes palabres, que Neji reste élève à l'académie jusqu'à l'âge règlementaire de onze ans.

En effet, malgré les rapports psychologiques _irréprochables_ fournis par les Hyuuga, la fixité effrayante du regard sans pupilles de Neji et la haine brûlante sur son petit visage clair rappelait _dangereusement_ à Iruka les yeux plus sombres et la colère d'Itachi, lui aussi « Prodigue » de son clan et plus jeune genin de l'histoire de Konoha.

Comme Iruka-sensei l'avait fait remarquer avec hargne à un Hiashi-sama suffoqué de son insolence, personne n'avait envie que le « drame des Uchiwa » se répète chez les Hyuuga.

105- Ce fut également Imuno qui insista lourdement pour que Neji soit pris en charge par Maito Gai.

Les Hyuuga eurent beau protester avec force que laisser leur petit Génie sous la tutelle d'un jounin aussi clairement incompétent était une _insulte_ à leur vénérable clan, Iruka était persuadé que cela ferait le plus grand bien à l'arrogance et à la colère du jeune homme.

Il avait raison.

106- Des années plus tard, alors qu'il était devenu jounin depuis longtemps, Neji vint trouver son ancien professeur de l'Académie. Sans rien dire, il s'inclina profondément devant lui, de la manière la plus formelle et la plus cérémonieuse qui soit. Puis il repartit aussi silencieux qu'il était venu.

Le tout n'avait pas duré une minute et le Hyuuga n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Iruka supposa que ça voulait dire « merci ».

107- (pour **kira 58** qui a réclamé Hidan).

Depuis le jour où les prêtres de Jashin lui annoncèrent, avec une joie délirante, que leur Dieu l'avait _élu_ et gratifié du _don_ d'immortalité, le petit Hidan, âgé de huit ans, n'avait toujours eu qu'une seule terreur : rester seul pour l'éternité, enfermé quelque part par des gens qui ne comprendraient pas le fardeau atroce de ne pas _pouvoir_ mourir – quel qu'en soit son envie.

108- Lorsque Shikamaru fait exploser ses dernières munitions, pour refermer le gouffre dans lequel sa tête et son corps en lambeaux sont tombés, Hidan réalise qu'il n'a plus besoin d'avoir peur : sa plus grande crainte vient de se réaliser.

oOo

Reviews please ?

(1) Respectivement _Plus belle la vie_, _Dallas ton univers impitoyable_, _Les feux de l'amour _et _Amour gloire et beauté_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

**PARDON pour le retard atroce de publication!** J'espère que vous aimerez quand même!

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 11.**

108- (pour **Lyliol**, la team 10 originelle)

En apprenant qu'il aurait pour genins l'aînée Inuzuka, l'héritier de la branche principale de Hyuuga et le fils du chef Aburame, leur sensei faillit s'évanouir d'horreur.

Entre une gamine-chien incapable de se taire, un petit aristocrate hautain et un gosse aussi expressif qu'un hanneton (et encore, au moins on savait comment réagir face à un hanneton !), les choses allaient forcément dégénérer à un moment ou un autre.

109- Quelques mois d'ajustement plus tard, après que les garçons eurent envoyé à l'hôpital un chuunin pour avoir traiter Tsume-chan de « sale chienne », qu'Aburame et Inuzuka eurent terrorisé à mort un fils de Daimyo qui se moquait cruellement des yeux aveugles de Hiashi, et que Hyuuga et Inuzuka eurent respectivement Jukenisé et envoyé des chiens aux fesses de tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'insulter Shibi et ses insectes, leur sensei cessa définitivement de s'inquiéter.

D'accord, ils étaient peut-être _un peu_ agités, mais niveau esprit d'équipe, c'était parfait.

110- (pour **ae'risse** qui voulait Haku ; en fait le drabble était déjà écrit, mais puisque tu l'avais demandé…)

Il aurait fallu être idiot ou innocent pour ne pas sentir les regards lubriques qui le suivaient ; ou pour ne pas se rendre compte du nombre sans cesse croissant de personnes qui demandaient à Zabuza la permission d' « emprunter » son jeune disciple, proposant toujours plus d'argent au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, que ses cheveux devenaient soyeux , son corps mince et son visage fin.

Haku n'était ni idiot, ni innocent : depuis le moment où Zabuza-sama l'avait recueilli, il attendait sereinement le client qui offrirait assez au goût de son maître. Après tout, il s'était déjà vendu, pour presque rien – pour un bol de riz – et il aurait recommencé immédiatement si Zabuza-sama le lui avait demandé.

111- Pourtant, quelques soient ses besoins d'argent, le Démon de la Brume ne n'accepta jamais de céder Haku.

Le chef des ANBU de Kiri porte encore les cicatrices de la fois où il a _un peu trop_ insisté.

112- Encore maintenant, malgré le soin monomaniaque que Sasuke porte à sa Kusanagi et son apparente prédilection pour les fuma-shurikens, ses armes préférées sont les quelconques, les simples, les banals kunais.

Parce que c'est Itachi qui lui a appris à les lancer.

113- Malgré tous leurs moyens colossaux et leur rapidité surhumaine, presque aucun des jounins qui fréquentent Kakashi n'a réussi à voir son visage.

Seul Shiranui Genma affirme avoir un jour aperçu la partie habituellement cachée sous le masque, alors que Kakashi terminait un plat d'anguilles grillées particulièrement appétissant. En dépit des supplications de Kurenai et d'Anko (et des menaces de leurs collègues masculins), il se contenta de sourire d'un air mystérieux et refusa de dire à quoi Kakashi ressemblait.

Le Ninja Copieur l'avait payé assez cher pour cela.

114- Les Hyuuga se demandèrent très longtemps _comment_ la faible, la timide, la douce Hinata parvenait avec autant de facilité à se faire obéir de Neji, le Génie haineux de la Bunke, et de sa petite sœur Hanabi, la rebelle surdouée qui refusait d'écouter qui que ce soit d'autre dans le clan, y compris son propre père.

La réponse est pourtant simple : malgré ce que l'on pense d'elle, Hinata a toujours été la plus forte des trois.

115- (pour **zane hietala**, du Pein/konan)

Jiraiya avait beau être un pervers abominable, et s'attaquer _systématiquement_ à tout individu de sexe féminin entre quinze et trente ans (sauf Tsunade qui en avait plus de cinquante, mais c'était un cas à part), il n'essaya jamais, au grand jamais, d'espionner Konan dans son bain.

Même si cela aurait fait du matériel de première qualité pour le prochain volume du _Icha Icha Paradise_ – surtout depuis que sa disciple avait aussi bien _grandi_, hu hu ! – le Sannin ne tenait absolument pas à se faire découper en petits morceaux par un Nagato (1) fou furieux.

Quel jaloux, ce gamin.

116- La plupart des gens pensent que les différents Hokages se suivent mais ne se ressemblent décidément _pas du tout_.

Le Shodai, fondateur de Konoha, était un homme noble, posé et sérieux, le premier ninja de l'histoire utilisateur Mokuton, qui créa la forêt de Konoha en un jour et une nuit. Le Nidaime, son petit frère, fin stratège et manipulateur, prêt à tout pour assurer la survie du village, était un maître du Suiton, qui porta la maitrise des techniques d'eau à un niveau à ce jour inégalé. Le Sandaime, qui gérait Konoha comme un bon père de famille (quoiqu'un peu pervers), était un polyvalent, spécialisé dans aucun champ mais les maitrisant tous, et invoquait le Roi des Singes. Le Yondaime, un homme calme qui ne dépassa jamais les vingt six ans, commandait les crapauds, maitrisait le fuuton et était connu pour son incroyable technique de téléportation. La Godaime est une médic-nin de génie, au caractère de cochon et au masque de beauté sans âge, qui possède la force physique d'une centaine d'hommes.

Le Rokudaime sera un Jinchuuriki effroyablement bruyant et têtu, capable de réduire une ville en miettes en un seul jutsu de vent, avec la plus incroyable réserve de chakra jamais répertoriée chez un être humain.

117- Les six hokages passés, présents et à venir n'ont qu'un seul point commun, au grand désespoir de leurs secrétaires successifs : tous détestaient la paperasse.

oOo

...Reviews?

**Notes:**

(1) L'ancien nom de Pein, apparemment…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

oOo

**Dans ce chapitre :**

**- Aa'erisse** avait demandé Shizune et Sakura, que j'ai mis dans le même fait

**- jade-oopale** avait demandé les frères Morino (désolée, c'est assez triste).

- Shino pour **Yuri**

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez en guest-star absolu **Suigetsu** (**shaya10, Ichigo Daifuku,****Yuri, Liliblue7** vous me l'avez beaucoup demandé celui-là, ce qui m'a un peu embêté parce que je n'avais rien lu sur lui, snif !)

Pour récapituler les demandes (dites moi si je vous aie oublié) :

**- Phibriza Hellmaster** veut Uchiwa madara et le yondaime, du « sasuke naruto tout mignon » (euh, du yaoi ?), et orochimaru et Kabuto en comique de situation (… OMG l'image mentaaaaaaaale !!!)

**- Yuri **veut Ino

**- Ardell** veut tobi

**- Shashiin** veut savoir qui est le secrétaire de naruto (nyark nyark !!!)

**- Fanatii'k-Kawaii** veut kiba et itachi (si j'ai bien compris ?)

**- Zane Hietala** veut Gaara

**- Kichette** veut un fait sur la promesse que Naruto a faite à Neji au sujet du clan Hyuuga

**- Liliblue7** a demandé Karin (mais en fait je l'avais déjà écrit… bon disons qu'elle est dans ce chapitre !)

**- Anne-Laure** veut plein de trucs : Temari/Shikamaru, la descendance des ninjas actuels et Kankuro. D'ailleurs pour le mail, j'ai rien contre, mais je peux pas faire ça pour tout le monde ; peut–être vaudrait-il mieux que tu crées un compte sur ff . net, pour mettre des story alerts sur les fanfictions que tu aimes ?

Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas tout mettre dans le même chapitre alors vos souhaits viendront au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

oOo

**Souhaitez moi « bonne chance » pour demain !**

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 12**

118- En dépit du talent _certain_ d'Orochimaru pour monter ses subordonnés les uns contre les autres, Karin et Kabuto s'entendaient très bien.

Ce n'est après tout pas si étonnant quand on considère leurs nombreuses affinités : tous les deux portent des lunettes, sont absolument horripilants, et personne, par même leurs maîtres successifs, ne peut se vanter de savoir _exactement_ ce qu'ils veulent.

119- Tous les ninjas avec un minimum d'instinct de conservation connaissent le sale caractère de Tsunade-sama et de Haruno, sa plus jeune disciple, et leur fâcheuse tendance à utiliser leur force monstrueuse sur n'importe quoi – y compris un pauvre ninja blessé.

En conséquence, la majorité des shinobis se précipite _ventre à terre_ aux consultations données par Shizune – au grand dam de la Godaime et de Sakura, horriblement vexées.

120- Ils se rendent très vite compte de leur erreur : Shizune est peut-être plus calme – du moins en public – mais certainement pas plus _gentille_ – et si elle n'utilise pas ses poings par coquetterie féminine, ses scalpels sont dangereusement précis.

121- Parmi les générations de ninjas qui subirent le redoutable « test des clochettes », le premier genin qui finit – pitoyablement – attaché à un poteau d'entrainement fut Sarutobi, sous les yeux résignés du Premier Hokage et de son frère le Second, qui se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire aux kamis pour mériter un élève aussi _crétin_. Heureusement, Homura et Koharu étaient là pour relever le niveau de l'équipe…

122- Le second genin saucissonné, cette fois par Sarutobi-sensei, fut Jiraiya, qui déversa dans les oreilles de ses coéquipiers et de son professeur (comme de toute personne passant à proximité) un tel flot de protestations indignées qu'Orochimaru finit par le détacher – mais même plusieurs _décennies_ plus tard, les deux ninjas se feraient tuer avant de l'admettre.

123- Le troisième genin fut Namikaze Minato, un orphelin timide et solitaire, qui resta attaché avec résignation une bonne partie de la nuit avant que Jiraiya-sensei ne consente à le détacher. Il aurait pu se libérer tout seul, mais il avait espéré que ses coéquipiers le feraient (Jiraiya-sensei leur fit _amèrement_ regretter leur abstention).

124- Le quatrième genin fut Uchiwa Obito, savamment ligoté par Minato-sensei. Cette fois, aucun des deux n'avait même _espéré_ que Kakashi-bâtard ne détache son coéquipier, ce fait relevant de la probabilité quasi-nulle. Ce fut la jolie Rin qui se dévoua, à la grande joie d'Obito – Kakashi en fut _presque_ jaloux.

125- Le cinquième genin fut le gamin le plus abominablement bruyant de toute l'histoire de Konoha, un certain Uzumaki Naruto, si bien saucissonné par Kakashi-sensei que même Sasuke ne parvint pas à le détacher – le fier Uchiha connut ainsi l'humiliation _atroce_ de devoir nourrir Naruto à la main. Mais il le fit quand même, constata Kakashi-sensei avec un grand sourire.

126- Le sixième genin attaché fut Konohamaru, le petit-fils hyperactif du Sandaime – le village en rit encore.

127- La coutume tacite du village de Konoha exige que l'Hokage ait fini _lamentablement_ attaché au poteau d'entrainement par son instructeur le jour de son test – cette tradition ne fut rompue que par la Godaime Hokage (qui se garda de révéler qu'elle avait bel et bien failli se retrouver ligotée, et n'avait été sauvée que par l'intervention stupidement galante de Jiraiya).

Au final, ce fut en effet Sarutobi (et non _Homura-le-prometteur_) qui devient Sandaime. Jiraiya n'est peut-être jamais devenu Hokage, mais il n'a pas connu la lente déchéance morale ni la dégénérescence physique d'Orochimaru, celui qu'on pressentait pour être le Yondaime et qui est maintenant obligé de transférer son âme de corps en corps en attendant sa pourriture finale. Minato fut – et demeura longtemps, de l'avis de tous – le plus grand Hokage de l'histoire du village. Et nul ne doute que si Obito avait survécu, le monde aurait été changé à jamais.

128- Quand Naruto devient Rokudaime, Kakashi et Yamato se disent avec un sourire ému qu'après tout, c'était écrit depuis le jour où Kakashi lui avait fait subir le test des clochettes.

Le jour où Naruto-sensei, avec une certaine délectation, ligote au poteau d'entrainement _l'insupportable_ fils cadet de Sasuke – un sale gosse avec un penchant marqué pour le voyeurisme et la kleptomanie –, Kakashi et Yamato échangent un regard de consternation horrifiée.

129- Lorsque le petit frère d'Ibiki réalise que son frère l'a retrouvé, il est terrorisé à l'idée qu'il le ramène à Konoha.

Il a tord de s'inquiéter : pour Ibiki, soit les déserteurs sont assez puissants pour menacer son village – et il doit les éliminer, quoique cela lui en coûte ; soit ils ne le sont pas – auquel cas ils n'existent tout simplement _plus_.

Le fait qu'Idate soit son unique petit frère et qu'il l'aime (ait aimé) de toutes ses forces n'y change absolument rien.

130- Etonnamment, Shino, qui a développé son ninjutsu héréditaire à un niveau rarement atteint auparavant, est également bien meilleur en taijutsu que la plupart des autres Aburame.

En effet, entre le besoin d'éviter les poings de Kiba, l'obligation de supporter les salutations quotidiennes d'Akamaru et la nécessité de rattraper Hinata quand elle s'évanouit, le pauvre garçon a pris pas mal de muscles.

131- Les nunekins n'ont pas de chagrins, pas de remords, pas de regrets, pas de cauchemars.

Les nunekins n'ont pas de passé, pas de futur, pas de famille et pas de tombe.

Les nunekins ne souffrent pas.

132- Mais lorsqu'un membre de l'Akatsuki meurt au combat, les survivants se réunissent dans une cérémonie muette pour rendre hommage à celui qui est tombé.

Ils se pressent dans la grotte qui leur sert de repère, et contemplent une tombe vide – toujours vide, puisque les nunekins sont toujours massacrés par les ninjas qui finissent par les vaincre, et que leurs cadavres sont toujours détruits.

Ils contemplent le vide, et méditent en silence à ce qui sera inéluctablement leur fin.

Ils entourent l'équipier du défunt, toujours _suspicieusement_ muet, et se contentent d'être là.

Parce que peut-être que, finalement, les nunekins sont des ninjas comme les autres.

oOo

Reviews ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans

**Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Réveillon et une BONNE ANNEE 2009 !!!!**

Dans ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (considérez-ça comme un cadeau de fin d'année!), vous trouverez :

**Suigetsu** (oui enfin ! lol) pour **shaya10, Ichigo Daifuku,Yuri, Liliblue7 : **je ne pouvais pas faire apparaitre ce personnage avant parce que... je n'avais rien lu sur lui ! Mais maintenant, avec les volumes 28 et 29, je crois que j'ai à peu près compris le personnage… Il est assez intéressant d'ailleurs.

**Uchiwa Madara **pour** Phibriza Hellmaster** (Les « faits » qui le concernent sont de vieux ersatz d'un projet de fanfic sur le clan Uchiwa qui ne verra probablement jamais le jour, alors j'ai décidé de les réutiliser – autant que ça serve, non ?)

Plus ou moins**kiba et Itachi**pour** Fanatii'k-Kawaii** (disons qu'ils apparaissent…)

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 13 (j'espère que cela ne portera pas malheur…)**

oOo

133- Lorsque Kimimaro fut choisi pour devenir le prochain réceptacle d'Orochimaru-sama, il ne ressentit aucune peur, aucun dégoût – juste une immense fierté. Enfin, après des années de mépris et de dégénérescence, son clan et sa technique héréditaire étaient reconnus de manière éclatante par le chef du village d'Oto.

Fou de joie, il décida de servir le Sannin jusqu'à sa mort – et même après, en lui offrant son corps quand il le désirerait.

134- Lorsque il reçut la mission de ramener à Oto le jeune Uchiwa et son si _précieux_ Sharingan, Kimimaro réalisa la vérité, sans fard et cruelle : pour Orochimaru-sama, il avait toujours été un second choix.

135- Lorsque Tenten regarde les mains parfaites de Ino ou celles, soigneusement protégées par des gants, de Sakura, elle pense à ses ongles, cassés au-delà de toute réparation, à ses mains rendues calleuses par le maniement des armes, couturées de cicatrices mal guéries et de vieilles brûlures d'explosion.

Pourtant, elle ne regrette jamais d'être une guerrière.

136- Lorsque le Daimyô du Pays du Feu alla visiter Konoha, comme le lui proposait depuis longtemps la Godaime pour lui prouver qu'un village ninja était un atout militaire non négligeable, il revint absolument _terrifié_.

On lui avait présenté une femme de plus de cinquante ans qui en paraissait vingt, une femme capable de ramener les morts à la vie et de faire s'écrouler une muraille d'un seul coup de poing.

Il avait rencontré des combattants plus rapides que l'éclair, capables de faire pleuvoir en plein désert, de manipuler le feu et de faire pousser les arbres.

Il avait vu des gamins maniant le sabre, le poignard et les explosifs mieux que ses meilleurs maîtres d'armes ; et des jeunes filles d'apparence frêle qui avaient la force d'une vingtaine d'hommes.

Il avait vu des hommes parler aux grenouilles, d'autres aux insectes ou aux serpents.

Il avait vu un garçon contrôler des ombres surgies de nulle part, un jeune homme faire grandir son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la taille d'une catapulte, une jeune fille introduire son esprit dans le corps de quelqu'un pour le manipuler comme un pantin sans volonté.

Il avait rencontré un clan composé d'hommes et de femmes d'allure plus aristocratique que les plus nobles de ses courtisans, aux yeux apparemment aveugles mais capables de voir dans leur dos et au-delà des remparts.

Il avait rencontré les membres d'un autre clan, qui avaient les crocs luisants, les griffes aigues et les yeux jaunes de loups des montagnes.

Il avait entendu dire qu'une autre famille, maintenant presque éteinte et que l'on n'évoquait qu'avec une terreur respectueuse, possédait des yeux de sang qui _voyaient_ _le futur_.

Il avait aperçu des enfants à l'entrainement, tous plus jeunes que ses fils mais déjà capables de combattre des samouraïs – et de les vaincre presque sans effort.

137- Mais ce qui terrifia le plus le Daimyô ne fut rien de tout cela.

Ce fut la détermination implacable, absolue, dévorante comme un incendie de forêt, qu'il vit brûler dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme qu'on lui avait présenté comme Uzumaki Naruto.

Si ce garçon décidait un jour de conquérir le Pays du Feu et de renverser son trône pour y monter, même les Dieux ne l'arrêteraient pas.

138- La première fois qu'un civil conta fleurette à une Hinata atrocement gênée, tous les shinobis dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres ressentirent l'aura menaçante de Shino, la colère froide de Neji et l'envie de meurtre _brûlante_ de Kiba - on dut envoyer un chuunin au poste de garde le plus proche pour convaincre les patrouilles prises de panique de ne pas déclencher l'état d'alerte

Néanmoins, tout se passait de manière _relativement_ pacifique, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme, mécontent qu'Hinata décline son invitation, n'attrape un peu violemment son poignet.

139- Le bar fut réduit à l'état de gravats, dix personnes finirent à l'hôpital, l'Hokage elle-même se déplaça pour soigner le malheureux civil et rouvrir ses tenketsus, et Kurenai-sensei et Gai durent menacer les garçons de châtiments corporels irréversibles pour que Kiba et Shino empêchent leurs animaux respectifs de dévorer le garçon.

140- Les mois qui suivirent _l'Incident – _comme on l'appela plus tard_ –_, aucun homme tenant à la vie ne s'approcha à moins de dix mètres d'Hinata.

141- Madara avait toujours été un homme patient, et son attente fut amplement récompensée – par la naissance d'Itachi.

Alors qu'il observait, impuissant, le déclin de son clan et l'étiolement du Sharingan, ses gènes dormants depuis des générations s'étaient enfin réveillés pour produire un ninja _parfait_, surdoué dans tous les arts shinobis, à la beauté envoutante et mortelle, et au sharingan plus puissant, après des décennies de dégénérescence, que _tout_ ce que Madara aurait pu imaginer.

142- Lorsqu'il l'introduisit dans son Grand Dessein, Madara fut extatique de se rendre compte qu'en plus d'être singulièrement puissant, son arrière-arrière- arr… son descendant était incroyablement obéissant – presque _trop_ pour un Uchiwa.

Cela lui laissa un sentiment diffus de malaise, mais totalement impliqué dans son entreprise, il n'y prêta pas attention, pas plus qu'aux regards insondables que lui lançait parfois Itachi, comme si le jeune homme suivait son propre plan et avançait doucement, mouvement par mouvement, des pions qu'il était le seul à voir.

143- La nuit où Itachi l'aida à éliminer leur clan, souillant les rues de Konoha du sang dégénéré de ses descendants indignes, Madara éclata de rire – un fou rire incontrôlable et suraigu, le rire dément de celui qui sait qu'il a commis l'irréparable et qui en est _fier_.

Il n'y avait plus qu'Itachi et lui, maintenant.

144- Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jeune homme n'avait pas assassiné son jeune frère, l'ancêtre géniteur des Uchiwa ressentit quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps : de la peur, mêlée à une certaine fierté.

D'accord, son descendant _parfait_ avait de toute évidence trouvé le moyen de ruiner son Grand Dessein et de mettre en place sa propre stratégie – une stratégie dont Madara ignorait tout –; mais Itachi restait le ninja le plus _accompli_ jamais né.

Après lui, bien entendu.

oOo

Reviews ?


	14. Bis Chapter 13 Bis

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** peut-être un peu gore…

**Snif snif ! Finalement, le chapitre 13 m'a bien porté malheur : j'ai malencontreusement coupé la partie sur Suigetsu que les gens attendaient…**

**EXCUSEZ-MOI !!!**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je mettrais un nouveau chapitre très bientôt.**

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 13 – BIS (je savais bien qu'il n'en sortirait rien de bon !)**

oOo

145- Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens supposent, la dentition de Suigetsu n'est absolument pas la manifestation d'un quelconque kekkai genkai.

Après la désertion de Zabuza-sensei, quand les habitants de Kiri commencèrent à le surnommer – avec un mépris feint et une terreur réelle – le « Second Démon » et qu'il perdit enfin toutes ses dents de lait, Suigetsu attrapa un kunai bien tranchant, le papier de verre le plus résistant qu'il put trouver, et décida de leur donner une raison supplémentaire de l'appeler comme ça.

Sa mâchoire lui fit atrocement mal et ses gencives saignèrent pendant des jours, mais les regards horrifiés des autres ninjas en valent largement la peine.

oOo

Encore Pardon !

…

Vous me laisserez quand même une petite review ?


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** Dans ce chapitre, **les faits 145 à 147 sont des SPOILERS et peuvent être considérés comme évoquant une relation de type yaoi** – je n'aime pas beaucoup écrire sur ce thème d'habitude, mais je viens de lire les chapitres 398 à 402 du manga, sur l'origine de Konoha et le potentiel romantico-dramatique de la **relation Uchiwa Madara/Shodaime Hokage** (alias Senju Hashimara) m'a tout simplement sauté à la figure…

Dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez :

- Ino pour **Yuri**

- Tobi pour** Ardell**

**oOo**

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 14**

**oOo**

146- Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait – y compris les hokages qui succédèrent à Hashimara –, la Forêt de Konoha ne naquit absolument pas d'un quelconque souci de défense militaire ou de symbole pour le village.

Elle naquit d'un pari complètement stupide, lancé par Madara Uchiwa au chef du clan Senju pendant une nuit de beuverie.

147- Au lieu de refuser, comme il l'aurait certainement fait s'il avait été sobre et rationnel, Hashimara – que l'on n'appelait pas encore le Shodaime Hokage – fixa un court moment la bouche de Madara, entrouverte par les rires, et accepta le défi d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Cela lui prit un jour et une nuit entière, la quasi-totalité de son chakra (on le récupéra plus mort que vif) et lui donna une réputation de cinglé, mais la forêt de Konoha – _la forêt_ _de Madara_, pensait-il toujours – resta pendant plusieurs siècles la plus belle des Cinq Pays.

148- L'histoire ne retient pas quel fut l'enjeu exact du pari.

Cependant, étant donné les efforts ahurissants déployés pour le gagner, l'expression curieusement ravie d'Hashimara dans les semaines qui suivirent et la gêne simultanée du fier Madara, le Nidaime se convainquit toute sa vie qu'il préférait _ne pas savoir_.

149- Après de nombreuses discussions, les responsables de l'attribution des missions décidèrent qu'Hinata est trop timide, Sakura pas assez calme, Kurenai trop vieille, Tenten pas assez jolie et Anko trop… Anko.

Par contre, on découvrit qu'il suffisait de donner à Ino une boite de maquillage, quelques éventails vernis et un kimono pour obtenir la geisha _parfaite_ – un mélange parfaitement dosé de calcul froid, de beauté impudique et d'enjouement sméticuleusement étudié.

150- Depuis qu'elle a quinze ans, toute mission impliquant une infiltration ou une couverture de courtisane échoit automatiquement à Ino.

Shikamaru et Chouji en ont encore des difficultés à s'endormir.

151- Tobi était un bon garçon, vraiment, et Tobi ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça – à part quelques meurtres, deux trois tortures et peut-être certaines petites choses quand il s'appelait encore Uchiwa Madara, mais là n'était pas le problème !

Le problème était Deidara-sempai avait été tout à fait injuste lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné, avant de déguerpir comme un _lâche_ !, de rester à la base pour « surveiller » ce « pauvre Zetsu » – en d'autres termes pour l'empêcher de bouloter tout ce qui bougeait (voire même ce qui ne bougeait pas) – même avec une fièvre (verte ?) carabinée, le ninja de Kusa conservait un appétit à toute épreuve.

Le jeune homme au maque orange voulait bien faire ce qu'on lui disait mais bonne volonté ou pas, les tâches noirâtres et malsaines sur les cheve… la peau… euh le _feuillage_ du déserteur n'allaient pas disparaître uniquement parce qu'il était là !

Tobi était un bon garçon mais il ne voulait pas veiller Zetsu quand il avait un Graphiola Phoenicis (1) !

[Note (1) Le Graphiola Phoenicis est un champignon parasite… du palmier !!!]

152- Il est très peu connu qu'Umino Iruka, professeur à l'académie ninja, déteste plus que tout l'examen genin de Konoha.

Lorsque ses élèves le réussissent, il a l'horrible impression de les envoyer à une mort certaine.

153- En utilisant ses précieuses économies pour engager des ninjas de Konoha, Tazuna-san s'attendait à être escorté par une escouade de soldats taciturnes, surentrainés et silencieux.

En tout cas, certainement pas une bande de gamins tapageurs (surtout la fillette au timbre strident), agaçants (surtout le petit brun à l'air si désagréable) et horriblement peu discrets (surtout le môme au survêtement _orange_), flanqués d'un grand épouvantail masqué et ricanant, lecteur assidu de _pornographie_ par-dessus le marché.

On l'avait pourtant bien averti que les ninjas étaient de grands originaux, mais Tazuna ne s'imaginait pas que c'était aussi grave.

154- Si Kisame s'entend si bien avec Itachi, et que Zabuza a immédiatement pris Haku sous son aile, c'est parce que les deux shinobis leur rappellent, chacun à leur manière (Itachi au mental, Haku au physique) Sayuri, le troisième membre de leur équipe, une kunoïchi taciturne et solitaire, la meilleure experte en genjutsu qu'avait produit la Brume depuis longtemps.

155- Kisame et Zabuza ne l'ont jamais revue après leur désertion ; ils ont simplement appris qu'elle était morte, quelque part dans le Pays de l'Herbe – sans eux.

Malgré le chagrin, et les souvenirs doux-amers, ils aiment retrouver un peu d'elle – un peu de leur équipe – dans le regard froid d'Itachi, ou dans les mouvements souples et le visage gracieux d'Haku.

156- Juugo n'est pas le silencieux Haruki, le meilleur ami de Suigetsu ; c'est un cinglé hors de contrôle qui pourrait le tuer n'importe quand, dans un accès de folie.

Karin n'est pas la jolie Aishwarya, sa coéquipière ; c'est une femme trop intelligente, cruelle, qui l'avait laissé se faire torturer sans un mot et qui serait prête à le disséquer si elle le trouvait assez intéressant pour cela.

Sasuke n'a ni la gentillesse émouvante d'Haku, ni l'attention bourrue de Zabuza-sensei; c'est un vengeur à demi-fou, tout entier tendu vers le meurtre de son propre frère, qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à l'abandonner s'il devenait inutile.

Sigetsu _savait_ que les Hebi étaient beaucoup moins chouettes que son ancienne équipe, mais il faisait avec.

157- Kisame, Zabuza et Suigetsu sont des ninjas de Kiri : ils ont appris depuis longtemps à se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient.

oOo

Reviews ?


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** Quelques spoilers dans le numéro 158. Sinon rien de choquant (mention de violence, mais bon, soyons sérieux, c'est des ninjas).

**oOo**

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 15**

**oOo**

158- La Ville la plus prospère du pays des Vagues voue une reconnaissance éternelle à Naruto ; la Princesse du Pays des Neiges l'adore ; les ninjas du pays de l'Etoile le suivraient n'importe où ; le Godaime Kazekage le considère comme un frère ; la famille royale du Pays de la Lune le vénère ; les mystérieux combattants d'un pays lointain, qui possèderaient, selon les rumeurs, une technologie terrifiante, sont prêts à lui envoyer des soldats à la moindre sollicitation ; la Grande Prêtresse du Pays du Démon est désespérément amoureuse de lui ; et Kirabi le respecte comme le dernier autre jinchuuriki – le seul survivant de sa propre espèce.

159- Lorsque le Conseil essaye – sans grande conviction, il faut le reconnaître – de convaincre Tsunade que la présence de Naruto affaiblit énormément la position diplomatique de Konoha, elle se contente d'éclater de rire.

160-Il y a des années et des années, alors que Jiraiya envisageait déjà de s'exiler de Konoha et qu'Orochimaru avait commencé des expériences inavouables sur les enfants qu'il kidnappait, ils étaient encore parfaitement d'accord sur une chose.

Tous les deux haïssaient Dan de toutes leurs forces.

161-Quand Gaara devint Kazekage, il fut décidé que sa grande sœur lui enseignerait les subtilités de la diplomatie.

Après tout, le chef du village se devait d'avoir quelques connaissances en politiques et en négociations - et Kankuro et Baki-senseï s'étaient lâchement carapatés devant ce travail, comme les « mâles stupides et peureux qu'ils étaient » (aucun des deux n'osa contredire la kunoichi – après tout, son éventail était à portée de main).

162- Quand Kazekage Gaara négocie avec les autres villages, le caractère _entier_ - Kankuro préciserait _complètement folle_, mais il s'abstient prudemment - de son professeur transparait très clairement.

En effet, des puissants daimyos aux villages ennemis, en passant par les alliés de son village, la politique extérieure de Gaara est d'une élégante simplicité : si vous n'êtes pas _avec_ Suna, vous êtes _contre_ Suna – auquel cas vous disparaitrez, engloutis dans une tempête de sable effroyablement violente et douloureuse.

A la grande surprise des conseillers du village, habitués à des tactiques autrement plus subtiles, cela marche parfaitement.

163- Uchiwa Shisui avait été surnommé très jeune « Shisui du Mirage ».

Très peu savaient, en dehors de son clan, que ce surnom n'était pas uniquement dû à son incroyable talent en genjutsu – dont même Itachi admettait, avec réticence, qu'il dépassait largement le sien.

Cela tenait surtout au regard étrange qu'il posait sur le monde : un regard à la fois lointain et acéré, qui donnait l'impression que le jeune homme ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui était devant lui, mais plutôt ce qui était caché aux autres – comme s'il percevait la Vérité, à travers tous les mensonges, les illusions et les artifices que son clan avait si difficilement mis en place, comme si tous les fichus _secrets_ des Uchiwa n'en étaient pas pour lui.

164- Shisui du Mirage mettait les autres Uchiwa _extrêmement_ mal-à-l'aise.

165- Itachi l'adorait.

166- Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens supposent, l'œil mécanique de Deidara n'a pas été implanté pour remplacer un œil blessé en mission, ou arraché par un ninja ennemi.

Il a été implanté pour remplacer un œil arraché par un _camarade de classe_ de Deidara – depuis la Troisième Guerre cachée, les ninjas d'Iwa n'aiment les blonds aux yeux clairs, et Deidara l'a compris très tôt.

167- Les Sept Sabreurs de la Brume étaient considérés comme des fous dangereux, même dans leur propre village.

Kisame était traité comme un monstre, personne ne se serait approché de Raiga Kurosuki à moins de dix mètres, et les civils pensaient dur comme fer que Sayuri était une espèce de sorcière, à cause de son talent en genjutsu – quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le Pays des Vagues.(1)

168- Ainsi, lorsqu'on confia trois genins à Zabuza, l'épéiste reçut des gamins dont personne ne se souciait réellement de l'état dans lequel il les rendrait.

Haruki était un orphelin silencieux et froid, dont la mère avait accouché de justesse avant de se faire exécuter pour haute trahison par le Mizukage. Personne ne savait exactement ce que la kunoïchi lui avait fait, mais personne ne tenait à défier le Kage en se préoccupant ouvertement du sort du gamin.

La fille de l'équipe, Aishwarya (2), était issue d'une famille d'immigrés du Pays de la Lune – des civils qui voulaient garder leurs fils en sécurité, en envoyant de force leur unique fille à l'Académie quand on avait instauré la loi obligeant tous les parents à donner un enfant aux forces armées.

Suigetsu, lui, développa en grandissant certains traits affaiblis d'un ancien clan, comme son grand frère avant lui. Malgré le déplaisir certain du Conseil à l'idée d'avoir laissé un kekkai genkai survivre au Grand Massacre, ils conclurent que ils n'étaient, au mieux, qu'une dégénérescence des anciennes techniques – et que de toute façon, les garçons n'avaient plus personne pour leur apprendre à s'en servir correctement.

169- Lorsque Suigetsi, huit ans, apprit que Momochi serait son sensei, il faillit s'égorger avec son propre kunai – au moins, sa mort serait rapide et pas trop douloureuse.

170- Contre toute attente, Zabuza fut un instructeur rude et, à bien des égards, beaucoup plus violent que la moyenne – même pour Kiri – mais attentif.

Il apprit à Haruki le maniement de toutes les armes existantes et le força, à grands coups de plat de zambatô, à prononcer plus de cinq mots par jour. Il enseigna à Aishwarya tous les suiton jutsus qu'il connaissait et la défendit contre ceux qui s'intéressaient de trop près aux fillettes de dix ans. Il apprit à Suigetsu à manier un sabre aussi grand que lui et n'émit aucun commentaire lorsque le garçon prit l'habitude de démembrer ses adversaires – juste une ombre de sourire entendu et une petite tape sur la tête qui faisait toujours vaciller Suigetsu (le grand ninja faisait au bas mot cinq fois son poids).

171- Quand Juugo l'interrogea sur sa vie à Kiri, Suigetsu répondit en reniflant qu'il s'y était franchement emm…dé, et qu'il ne revivrait ça pour rien au monde.

172- Suigetsu mentait.

oOo

**Notes:**

(1) Sayuri est inventée - mais il fallait bien remplir les manques d'infos sur les sept sabreurs...

(2) Haruki et Aishwarya sont aussi inventés. Haruki est un person lambda (Haruki du manga Host club High school mais en garçon), mais Aishwarya Rai est mon actrice de Bollywood (les films indiens) préférée, donc je fais un clin d'oeil : dans le film 3 de Naruto, les gens du pays de la Lune ressemblaient vraiment à des indiens, même dans leurs costumes, et étant donné la position maritime de cet endroit, l'immigration entre kiri et le pays de la lune est possible, je pense. QUand à la mention du sexisme, je viens de voir un reportage sur les femmes indiennes, et je m'en suis pas encore remise...

Bien sûr, vous êtes libre de ne pas partager cette manière de voir les choses.

Reviews?


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

**Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes! Même si je ne peux pas vous répondre, sachez que vos messages me font un très grand plaisir!** (shaya10, il y a un problème avec ton adresse? je n'arrive pas à répondre à ta dernière review...)

Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre :

- Comique Orochimaru/Kabuto/village d'Ôto pour **Phibriza Hellmaster** (ça m'a donné du fil à retordre!)

- tenten pour **Zane Hietana**

- temari/shikamaru pour **anne-laure**

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 16**

oOo

173-De nombreux shinobis, même parmi les plus hauts gradés, sont persuadés que la nature du chakra définit les caractéristiques intrinsèques d'une personne : les utilisateurs de kâton sont supposés être colériques, ceux de raitôn distants et indécis, ceux de suitôn sociables et capables d'adaptation, et ceux de dôton calmes et sérieux. (1)

174- Sai avait toujours considéré cette croyance comme une bizarrerie, une preuve supplémentaire que les gens normaux identifiaient parfois des choses dues au simple hasard ou à la génétique comme ayant une force ou une signification particulière, là où il n'y avait que du vide - jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un livre parlant du chakra fûton.

« Le vent pénètre, brise et purifie ». (2)

Alors, Sai devint songeur – effectivement, ça ressemblait beaucoup à Naruto.

175-Personne ne le sait – et personne ne le saura jamais, en dehors d'Itachi et de Suishi – mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde supposa, la lettre de suicide trouvée à côté de son cousin n'avait pas été écrite par Itachi.

176-Suishi avait soigneusement rédigé sa lettre en avance, et l'avait tendue à Itachi quand ce dernier était venu le tuer. Devant le regard ahuri du jeune garçon, il se contenta de sourire gentiment, et lui murmura qu'il était inutile de fatiguer son sharingan, surtout en imitant une écriture – Itachi aurait bientôt besoin de son chakra pour des choses autrement plus difficiles.

177-Lorsque Lee et Tenten rendent visite à Neji dans la grande demeure des Hyuuga, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher, malgré l'habitude, d'être horriblement mal-à-l'aise.

Les visages fermés qui les entourent et les regards sans pupilles plein de mépris leur rappellent cruellement qu'une kunoïchi médiocre et un ninja incapable de performer un ninjutsu ne sont pas les bienvenus chez les si honorables Hyuuga.

Neji déteste ça ; mais Génie ou non, un membre de la Bunke n'a rien – _n'a jamais rien eu_ à dire chez les Hyuuga.

178-Il n'y a que lorsque Hinata, timide mais souriante, frappe doucement à la porte de la chambre de Neji avec un plateau embauchant le jasmin que l'équipe Gai parvint à se détendre.

Elle s'assoit avec grâce parmi eux, distribue des tasses de thé à la ronde, demande à Lee de lui parler de ses nouvelles techniques taijutsu et complimente sincèrement Tenten pour la praticité de sa coiffure.

179-Alors Lee s'agite petit à petit jusqu'à gesticuler joyeusement à tous les coins de la pièce en racontant, avec fortes descriptions et clameurs exubérantes, ses derniers entrainements avec Gai-sensei.

Tenten sourit enfin et bavarde avec bonheur des dernières innovations en matière de tenues de kunoïchi – et d'armes, bien sûr, parce que c'est Tenten et qu'on ne la changera jamais.

Neji, lui, se relaxe enfin et n'est plus vraiment honteux d'être un Hyuuga de la Bunke – après tout, cela veut quand même dire qu'il est de la même famille qu'Hinata.

180-La seule et unique fois où Kabuto regretta _réellement_ de servir Orochimaru ne fut ni le moment de l'invasion de Konoha, ni celui du transfert de l'âme du sannin dans son corps, ni celui de cette fichue expérience avec le gamin du clan Kaguya, celle qui tourna horriblement mal... (mais Kabuto n'avait pas _du tout_ envie d'y repenser).

181-Ce fut la fois où Orochimaru, ayant pris possession du corps d'une jounin d'Oto, s'aperçut avec horreur des implications _physiologiques_ de la féminité.

Kabuto _savait_ qu'utiliser ce jutsu d'âme sur une fille allait _forcément_ causer une série infinie de problèmes, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres ; mais lorsque le grand ninja légendaire déboula dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, hurlant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos d'un jutsu médical et d'hémorragie interne, et présentant de façon générale une ressemblance frappante avec une jeune adolescente paniquée, Kabuto maudit intérieurement tous les dieux qu'il connaissait – pourquoi on ne l'écoutait _jamais_ avant de pratiquer des kinjutsus à tord et à travers ?

182-Etant donné le chaos qui se déchaîna sur Ôto – et désorganisa le village pendant plusieurs jours avant que le sannin ne s'habitue à son nouveau corps –, Orochimaru-sama promit sur les neuf queues du Kyûbi de ne _plus_ pratiquer de kinjutsus à tord et à travers sans demander _d'abord_ l'avis médical de Kabuto – et en particulier de _ne plus jamais_ transférer son âme dans un corps féminin, _sous aucun prétexte_.

Quand Orochimaru-sama quitta enfin le corps de Sachiko pour une enveloppe plus "virile", les forces armées du Son et Kabuto soupirèrent discrètement de soulagement.

183- En dépit de son mariage avec Shikamaru, Temari du Sable refusa de façon catégorique de se conformer à la coutume ancestrale selon laquelle une kunoichi intégrait automatiquement le village de l'homme qu'elle épousait.

Elle éclata de rire au nez du Conseil de Konoha qui prétendait l'enrôler de force, jeta un regard menaçant à Kazekage-sama quand il osa une _timide_ réprimande, répondit aux reproches de son acariatre de belle-mère par des menaces de morts toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres (ce qui réduisit Belle-maman au silence et lui gagna de ce fait l'admiration et le respect éternels de Nara Shikaku), répliqua par une version à peine plus polie de "allez tous vous faire voir" aux vénérables anciens de Suna qui lui enjoignirent solemnellement de respecter les traditions, et encastra Kankuro dans un mur d'un grand coup d'éventail quand il essaya de parlementer.

Temari resterait une kunoichi de Suna, _que cela plaise aux deux villages ou non!_

184- Shikamaru considéra toute cette agitation comme tout-à-fait _galère_, et décida d'aller regarder passer les nuages.

Du moment que Temari restait sa femme, son engagement militaire ne l'intéressait que très médiocrement.

oOo

Reviews, please?

**Notes** :

(1) les japonais ont une croyance bizarre selon laquelle le groupe sanguin d'un individu définit son caractère ; les A sont considérés comme sensibles et sérieux, les B actifs et égoistes, les AB rationnels et calmes, les O sociables mais vaniteux. Je lisais un article là dessus, et aussitôt je me suis demandé : "mais nos ninjas japonais, ils croieraient pas en des trucs bizarres eux aussi?" Bien entendu, mon interprétation des natures de chakras est personnelle, très caricaturale et tout à fait ouverte à la critique.

(2) citation du Dictionnaire des symboles.

(3) Orochimaru est dans un corps féminin pendant une partie de l'examen chuunin, celui d'une jeune femme qui s'appellerait Sachiko Kojima.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

**Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes! Même si je ne peux pas vous répondre, sachez que vos messages me font un très grand plaisir!**

Dans ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude -j'ai fait un effort - , **Shashiin** verra le secrétaire personnel de Rokudaime naruto (hihihihi!)

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 17**

oOo

185- Après la mort du Yondaime et la manière dont tournèrent ses jeunes élèves d'Ame, Jiraiya décida de ne plus jamais prendre de disciple.

186- Il changea d'avis à la _seconde_ précise où il posa les yeux sur Naruto.

187- Orochimaru _estime _que Karin est beaucoup trop intelligente – pour leurs biens à tous les deux.

Sasuke _croit_ que Karin est une idiote énamourée, mais qu'au moins elle ne le trahira jamais.

Suigetsu _considère_ que Karin est dangereuse, et cruelle, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le remettre dans une éprouvette et à le découper en morceaux pour la gloire de la Science.

Juugo _pense_ que Karin est une fille triste.

Les archives de Konoha _supposent_ que Karin est une servante d'Orochimaru, sans talent particulier.

Les archives du village d'origine de Karin _suggèrent_ qu'elle n'existe pas – elle a effacé toute trace de sa propre existence avant de partir.

188- Les gens pensent beaucoup de choses de Karin.

L'ennui, c'est que personne ne peut en être sûr.

189- A titre d'information, Kabuto, lui, trouve que Karin est une jeune fille tout-à-fait _charmante_.

190- Avec l'accession de Naruto au titre de Rokudaime se posa la question épineuse de son secrétaire particulier.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, on réalisa _douloureusement_ qu'un Konohamaru hyperactif était aussi incapable de se concentrer qu'un Naruto surexcité ; qu'Hinata n'était de toute évidence _pas du tout_ qualifiée pour obliger Naruto à faire quoique ce soit ; qu'il était inutile de mobiliser Lee à moins de vouloir que la lecture attentive de documents essentiels se transforme en un « concours plein de fougue et de jeunesse de celui qui signe le plus vite possible tout et n'importe quoi _sans le lire_ même quand c'est _très_ important » ; que laisser Sai dans le même bureau que des dignitaires étrangers menait invariablement à _d'effroyables_ incidents diplomatiques ; que toute cette paperasse était _infiniment_ trop galère pour Shikamaru ; que le bakyuugan, l'intelligence et le calme quasi-légendaire de Neji ne l'avaient pas empêché de démissionner avec pertes et fracas après une demi-journée, neuf tentatives d'homicides sur son propre leader et la plus superbe crise de colère jamais répertoriée chez un Hyuuga ; et que Sakura enverrait probablement le pauvre Rokudaime-sama à l'hôpital avec une commotion cérébrale et des côtes en miettes chaque fois qu'il oublierait une signature.

191- Au final, on décida sagement de donner le poste à Sasuke, au grand désespoir de l'intéressé. Pourtant, le fier Uchiwa réussit l'exploit incroyable de confiner Naruto dans son bureau pendant quelques heures, _tous les jours de son règne_– quoiqu'en utilisant des jutsus totalement interdits, des invocations de serpents de plusieurs mètres et une férocité monomaniaque qu'Orochimaru aurait applaudie des deux mains.

192- Quand ils rencontrent le secrétaire du Rokudaime Hokage, pour organiser un rendez-vous ou pour discuter de futures négociations, l'immense majorité des gens renonce sur-le-champ à parlementer avec Konoha et signent immédiatement tout ce qu'il leur présente.

Si ce terrifiant jounin armé jusqu'aux dents et tous sharingans dehors est vraiment le _secrétaire_, ils n'ont aucune envie de rencontrer le patron.

193- Il y a très longtemps, alors que l'idée-même de Konoha venait juste de naître, avec l'alliance entre les Senju de la Forêt et les Uchiwa, il y eu une bataille – une immense bataille contre les clans alliés du Pays de la Terre, dans laquelle, selon la légende, plus de mille shinobis tombèrent en une seule journée.

194- Personne ne le sait – et personne ne le saura jamais –, mais au plus fort du combat, Senju Hashirama faillit abandonner.

Les ennemis surgissaient de partout, toujours plus nombreux ; les siens tombaient morts par dizaines autour de lui ; son armée semblait sur le point d'être défaite – et Hashirama, le cœur serré de chagrin et de terreur, faillit renoncer, ordonner une retraite, demander une trêve, un cessez-le-feu, une reddition, tout, _n'importe quoi pour que cela s'arrête…_

… Et il croisa le regard de Madara, qui venait d'égorger un général ennemi – Madara fier et magnifique, épuisé et couvert de sang mais encore _debout_, les yeux surnaturels pleins de défi, la longue chevelure claquant au vent comme une bannière, superbe et farouche Madara, qu'aucun Dieu ni aucun démon ne faisait reculer.

Hashirama vit l'esprit du Feu qui brûlerait toujours.

Il sourit à l'Uchiwa et n'abandonna pas.

195- A ce jour, cette bataille est encore enseignée à l'Académie comme une des plus grandes victoires de Konoha.

196- Depuis leur création, les ANBU ont une devise que les nouveaux venus sont obligés d'apprendre par cœur et de répéter quotidiennement, comme un mantra, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit si profondément gravée dans la tête que _rien_ ne puisse l'en enlever : « Le Hokage d'abord. Le village ensuite. Les coéquipiers en troisième. Les civils en quatrième. Le moi en dernier ». (1)

Lorsqu'il dût lui-même l'apprendre, Hyuuga Neji songea avec amertume que ce n'était pas étonnant que l'espérance de vie dans les ANBU soit la plus faible de tous les corps militaires de Konoha.

197- Même à leur zénith, très peu d'Uchiwa intégraient les ANBU, pour une raison assez simple : la grande majorité n'arrivait pas à assimiler la Règle. Le _Clan_ - la gloire, la puissance et le sang - passait avant tout le reste.

198- En dépit des efforts déployés par sa famille et par ses supérieurs, Itachi n'avait adhéré à aucun de ces deux Règles.

Pour lui, Sasuke venait toujours d'abord, plus précieux que le village et plus important que les Uchiwa tout entier. Ensuite, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre pour un ninja aussi _meurtrier_ qu'Itachi, venait la Paix, ou plutôt la stabilité politico-militaire de Konoha. (2)

Le deuxième objectif aurait très bien pu être la gloire de son clan mais – et, quoiqu'en pense Madara et le Sandaime, c'est la véritable raison du massacre des Uchiwa – Itachi avait compris très jeune que, contrairement à leur propre famille, Konoha était un endroit où Sasuke serait en sécurité. (2)

199- La première mission que Kotetsu accomplit sans Izumo fut, pour parler crûment, une véritable _catastrophe_.

Sur les six shinobis envoyés, deux tombèrent au combat ; un autre perdit un bras sur le coup et mourut d'une septicémie quelques jours plus tard ; les trois survivants réussirent à se trainer jusqu'à Konoha – après avoir réussi la mission, bien entendu, mais l'un d'eux s'effondra mort à peine la porte franchie.

Kotetsu resta une dizaine de jours dans le coma, plusieurs semaines en convalescence et mit _des mois_ à se remettre d'une consommation excessive de pilules du soldat.

200- Il est très largement admis dans Konoha que celui qui causa le plus de problèmes _avant, pendant_ et _après_ cette fichue mission fut Izumo.

Le chuunin protesta de toutes ses forces dès l'attribution de la mission et tenta de se déguiser sous un henge pour partir avec le groupe (on ne le rattrapa qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de Konoha) ; il fut obsessionnellement inquiet – et d'une inefficacité totale – tout le temps que Kotetsu était parti ; et il perdit à moitié la tête quand on ramena son ami en morceaux.

201- Il est aussi très largement connu qu'en dépit des protestations du personnel de l'hôpital, des rappels à l'ordre de ses supérieurs et des remontrances fermes du Sandaime, Izumo s'installa littéralement _dans_ la chambre d'hôpital de Kotetsu pendant toute la durée de sa convalescence – et qu'il dégagea d'un suiton-jutsu furibond tous ceux qui essayèrent de l'en déloger, y compris son supérieur direct Asuma, le jounin spécial Hatake Kakashi _et _Hokage-sama.

202- Depuis cette mission, Kotetsu porte en permanence un bandeau bizarre, gentiment bricolé par Izumo pour cacher son nez – et on renonça _définitivement_ à séparer Kotetsu et Izumo, de quelque manière que ce soit.

oOo

Reviews, please?

**Notes** :

(1) Inspiré de "Xénocide" de Orson Scott Card.

(2) Cf le chapitre 400 où on explique la vérité sur le massacre des Uchiwa et les véritables motivations d'Itachi.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

Dans ce chapitre, une allusion au baiser Naruto/Sasuke pour **Anna-Uzumaki**, une autre au sceau des Hyuga pour **kichette** (la promesse de naruto à neji arrivera dans le prochain chapitre, mais je trouvais plus logique de mettre ce fait avant), et Minato pour **Sabaku-no-Yokho** (un peu indirectement…)

oOo

**Quelques faits sans importance sur les ninjas de Konoha – ou d'ailleurs. **

**Chapitre 18**

oOo

203- Lorsqu'il devint le Godaime Kazekage, Gaara avait quatorze ans – ce qui faisait de lui le kage le plus jeune de toute l'histoire des Cinq Pays, mais signifiait aussi qu'il n'avait pas fini sa croissance.

Comme les « pleutres sans entrailles » qui lui servaient de cadet et de senseï refusaient de gronder Gaara – sous le prétexte, tout à fait fallacieux d'après Temari, qu'il était maintenant le chef hiérarchique suprême du village et qu'on ne pouvait quand même pas réprimander _Kazekage-sama_ comme un genin nouvellement promu ! – , la kunoichi décida de prendre les choses en main et commença à assister aux repas de famille avec son armure de combat et son éventail largement déployé en position d'attaque.

Kazekage ou pas, Gaara ne se lèvera pas de table sans avoir fini son verre de lait et ses légumes.

204- Ainsi, ce fut après avoir été invité à dîner chez Kazekage-sama – avec au menu des chous rouges de Kusa, très nutritifs mais _abhorrés_ par Gaara – que le Commandant des ANBU de Suna insista, avec un enthousiasme quasi extatique, pour que Temari rejoigne ses rangs.

205- Lorsqu'il est déprimé, Naruto se dit que Tsunade ne le voit pas, qu'il n'est pour elle que l'image superposée de son petit frère mort et de son fiancé défunt, et qu'elle ne l'aimea jamais vraiment pour qui il est.

Bien sûr, il serre les dents et continue d'avancer, mais ça fait mal quand même.

206- Naruto a tord.

Tsunade _sait, _au plus profond de ses tripes, que Naruto n'est personne d'autre que Naruto, plus ridiculement fort, plus stupidement courageux, plus outrageusement solide, plus absurdement loyal que n'importe qui. Et malgré sa propre volonté de s'aveugler, elle se rend parfaitement compte que Nowaki avait peut-être l'enthousiasme enfantin de Naruto, mais pas son acharnement implacable, ni son talent brut ; et que Dan avait la volonté de Naruto, mais certainement pas sa force de caractère, ni son courage face à l'adversité.

Naruto – idiot, enfantin, grossier, mal-aimé, entêté, bruyant, vulgaire, irrespectueux Naruto – n'a pas le bon caractère de Nowaki, ou le charme élégant de Dan.

Néanmoins, c'est le seul des hommes de sa vie que Tsunade ait vu –réellement _vu_ – et _aimé_ pour lui-même.

207- De manière étonnante, le fait de recevoir de sceau d'obéissance et d'être rétrogradée dans la Bunke ne fait pas vraiment peur à Hinata. Elle a eu le temps de s'habituer à cette idée, et d'une certaine manière, elle estime que cela ne serait que justice après ce qui est arrivé au père de Neji.

En outre, Hinata ne le dit à personne, mais elle préfère _largement_ recevoir le sceau plutôt que de le voir mettre à sa petite sœur.

208- La simple _idée_ qu'Hinata reçoive un jour le sceau d'obéissance met son équipe dans une rage folle – en fait, la seule chose qui retient les Anciens du clan Hyuuga est la perspective de ce que pourraient faire Shino, Kiba et Kurenai s'ils ont le malheur de marquer Hinata.

209- A l'inverse, les Anciens du clan Hyuuga ne craignent pas la réaction de Neji et Hanabi.

Pourtant, ils _devraient_.

210- Parfois, quand il se rappelle le baiser que ses deux disciples ont échangé quand ils étaient encore de petits genins braillards, Kakashi se dit que tout aurait été infiniment plus simple si quelques petites choses avaient été différentes.

Par exemple, si Sasuke était une femme, Kakashi _sait_ que Naruto l'aurait demandé en mariage depuis un bon moment – et le jounin est presque _certain_ que Sasuke aurait accepté, au lieu de déserter pour se jeter dans les bras visqueux et tatoués d'un sannin dément.

Etant donné que l'Uchiwa est un homme, Naruto se contentera probablement de l'aimer comme un frère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours – et de lui briser tous les os du corps pour le ramener à Konoha.

211- Yamakichi Tetsuo, « la Montagne de Fer », était le Rokudaime Tsuchikage, aussi tenace, aussi dur et aussi intransigeant que le village qu'il dirigeait. Il Haïssait les traitres, refusait d'abandonner au champ de bataille un seul de ses shinobis et était dévoué à Iwa jusqu'à son dernier caillou. Ses alliés le respectaient, ses soldats le vénéraient et ses ennemis craignaient ses terrifiants dôton jutsus comme la peste noire.

Pendant la Troisième Guerre Cachée, il avait combattu – et perdu de justesse – contre le Yondaime lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que deux jounins. Et même des _années_ plus tard, Tetsuo n'avait jamais oublié le visage faussement attirant et les yeux effroyablement bleus du chef de Konoha.

212- De manière tout à fait ironique, ce fut lui qui s'aperçut le premier de l'identité du père de Naruto.

213- Lorsqu'il rencontra Naruto, pendant l'âpre négociation d'un traité d'alliances, Tsuchikage-sama resta aussi impassible qu'un rocher et ne regarda pas une fois le jeune homme – qui pourtant, en une seule journée, étrangla presque un conseiller réticent, traita publiquement sa Kage de « vieille folle sénile», en vint aux mains avec un jounin d'Iwa qui le regardait de travers, faillit lui sauter à la gorge – à lui, la Montagne de Fer ! les diplomates de Konoha en font encore des cauchemars – et, de manière générale, déclencha un vacarme et un chaos totalement disproportionnés à ce qu'aurait dû produire un garçon de sa taille, somme toute assez modeste.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment de partir que le Tsuchikage fixa un long moment Naruto – si longtemps que tout le monde fut gêné. Alors qu'il contemplait le visage faussement attirant – quoique plus rond – et les yeux effroyablement bleus et totalement effarés du jeune homme, il déclara calmement que ce bâtard d'Eclair Jaune avait décidément eu de la chance jusqu'au bout.

Devant les regards perplexes de ses soldats et l'indignation horrifiée des ninjas de Konoha, il soupira et avoua doucement, comme torturé d'un vieux regret : « Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé avoir un fils comme celui-là. »

oOo

Reviews, please ?


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** on m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait quand même de la violence, alors la fic passe en rating T.

Dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez :

- Minato et Ibiki pour **Sabaku-no-Yokho**

- Sasuke pour **Shaya10** (ça fait deux reviews que tu le voulais, alors le voilà !)

- Kyubi pour **Ludmila Zinaida, Chiwii, vanina chan **et **Thealie.**

- Le sceau des Hyuga pour **kichette** (la promesse de naruto à neji !!!!)

oOo

**Quelques faits sans importance sur les ninjas de Konoha – ou d'ailleurs. **

**Chapitre 19**

oOo

214- Quand il regarde, depuis l'intérieur de Naruto, la façon abominable dont les humains traitent _un de leurs propres petits_, Kyubi feule de rage impuissante.

Dès que le renardeau sera assez grand, décida-t-il, il se manifestera et mettra tout ce petit monde au pas – ce qui implique l'annéantissement total du village, la torture de tous ceux qui ont d'une quelconque façon blessé son porteur et, s'il a le temps, la destruction de la race humaine.

215- Lorsque les bipèdes font de Naruto leur chef de meute, Kyubi grogne un peu pour la forme – _ils en ont mis, du temps !_

Puis il se roule en boule dans sa cage et décide de dormir quelques décennies. Après tout, il sera toujours temps d'éradiquer les humains quand son porteur sera mort de vieillesse.

216- Pendant les premiers mois qu'il passa à Ôto, Sasuke était sincèrement persuadé d'avoir tué Naruto dans la Vallée de la Fin.

Il revoyait le corps immobile étendu à ses pieds, se rappelait du sang qui avait jailli de la blessure, et réussit Kami-sait-comment à se convaincre que si son sharingan n'avait pas mué, c'était une espèce de punition divine pour avoir tué la seule personne qui se souciait réellement de lui.

217- Les seuls qui s'en rendirent compte furent Orochimaru et Kabuto.

Si le Sannin était ravi que son futur corps ait de lui-même coupé le lien principal le reliant à son ancienne vie et ne chercha surtout pas à le détromper, Kabuto était légèrement plus pessimiste à propos de la santé mentale de l'Uchiwa – surtout lorsque le médic-nin réalisa qu'il devait _droguer_ le jeune homme pour le faire dormir, et que ses crises de culpabilité, pendant les rares moments de lucidité que lui laissait le sceau maudit, flirtaient dangereusement avec l'automutilation.

218- Finalement, après que Sasuke se soit gratté l'épaule _jusqu'à l'os _– en essayant de s'arracher à main nues la marque d'Orochimaru –, Kabuto soigna le désastre sanglant et observa d'un ton pince-sans-rire que son idiot _d'ancien_ coéquipier ne serait certainement pas content de le voir dans cet état maintenant qu'il avait quitté son village pour s'entrainer – et accessoirement le ramener par la peau du cou.

Sasuke le regarda fixement, les sharingans tournoyants, le visage déformé par la folie et ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un soulagement cru, primitif, _viscéral_, qui fit hausser un sourcil à Kabuto.

Hé bien, avec ce réceptacle non plus Orochimaru-sama n'était pas sorti de la rizière. (1)

219- Lorsqu'il revit enfin le Dobe – après trois ans de séparation qu'il avait passés à se demander si Kabuto lui avait menti –, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de toucher Naruto, en dépit de sa réticence instinctive aux contacts physiques.

Mais c'était juste pour être sûr, et _certainement pas_ parce qu'il était rassuré au-delà des mots de savoir son meilleur ami vivant.

220- Naruto et les femmes…

221- …est un sujet qui _n'existera pas_ tant que Tsunade-sama et Sakura auront leur mot à dire. Et le premier qui ose prononcer les mots « mère poule » et « jalousie évidente » en leur présence encaissera un double coup de poing spectaculairement bien coordonné qui le fera voler jusqu'à Taki – Sai en fit un jour la douloureuse expérience.

222- Il y a longtemps – si longtemps qu'il s'en rappelle à peine –, Zetsu, le meilleur shinobi de Kusa, avait été le candidat favori pour devenir le Kage de son village.

Bien entendu, c'était _avant_ qu'on ne cloue une plaque noire sur la moitié de son corps et qu'il ne commence à dévorer des cadavres.

223- Lorsque Naruto fut nommé Rokudaime, les Hyuuga lui envoyèrent une délégation, officiellement pour le féliciter, officieusement pour sonder ses intentions par rapport à la séparation entre Bunke et Soke.

Naruto écouta attentivement le représentant de la branche principale, hocha la tête avec conviction, et déclara, sans regarder dans la direction de Neji, qu'effectivement le sceau de soumission était une très bonne chose.

Neji serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses paumes saignent – bien sûr qu'il savait que cela arriverait, que Naruto n'était pas tenu par une promesse stupide qu'il avait fait quand il était encore genin, et que la stabilité politique du village exigeait le maintien des coutumes Hyuuga.

Peut-être même qu'un jour, il réussirait à pardonner cette trahison à Naruto.

224- La rage amère de Neji et le ravissement des membres de la Soke dura environ cinq secondes – le temps que Naruto ajoute, avec un dangereux sourire de renard, qu'il était en fait _tellement convaincu_ de l'utilité du sceau qu'il allait étendre à _tous les Hyuuga_ – sauf si, bien entendu et _tout-à-fait par hasard_, Hiashi-sama décidait _brusquement_ que ce n'était _finalement_ pas une _si_ bonne idée que ça, dattebayo ?

225- Ce fut la seule occasion en laquelle on vit un membre de la Soke bégayer d'horreur, et Neji éclater de rire avant de serrer son hokage dans ses bras _en public_.

226- Contrairement à ce que les ninjas les plus jeunes pensent, Morino Ibiki n'est pas un génie de la torture si naturellement doué qu'il n'a jamais été à l'Académie et qui a été promu directement chef de la section Services secrets.

Comme tous les ninjas de Konoha, Ibiki a assisté aux classes de l'Académie, a été genin eteu des coéquipiers et un jounin-instructeur. Sa coéquipière mourut quand ils étaient encore genin, son professeur cessa assez vite de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit – à sa décharge, les techniques flamboyantes et tape-à-l'œil de Jiraiya-sensei ne correspondaient absolument pas à son propre style –, et son troisième coéquipier – le si gentil, si _paisible_ Minato – devint Hokage avant leurs vingt-cinq ans.

227- Contrairement à ce que _tout le monde_ pense à Konoha, si les relations entre Ibiki et ses équipes successives furent effectivement, au mieux froides, au pire empreintes d'une dose non négligeable de paranoïa – la rumeur prétend qu'on peut identifier les subordonnés de Morino-san à leur consommation d'antidépresseurs et de calmants qui frôle le doping caractérisé –, Ibiki s'entendait très bien avec Minato.

Longtemps après qu'ils aient été placés dans des équipes différentes, ils se continuaient de dîner ensemble aussi régulièrement qu'ils le pouvaient. Minato était le seul qui pouvait faire rouler Ibiki sous le comptoir quand ils se lançaient dans un concours de saké, Ibiki était le seul qui continua à appeler Minato par son prénom après qu'il soit devenu Hokage.

228- Ce fut Minato qui nomma Ibiki à la tête de la session intérrogatoires – le Yondaime était intimement convaincu qu'un ninja qui, encore genin, avait réussi à faire avouer à Jiraiya-sensei où il cachait ses brouillons d'images érotiques était _plus que qualifié_ pour le job.

oOo

Reviews, please ?

NOTES:

(1) ma réplique préférée dans _Mulan_ (Disney)!


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** on m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait quand même de la violence, alors la fic passe en rating T.

Dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez :

- l'enfance de Kabuto-kun pour **Kira,**

- Akamaru et Kiba pour **Tigrou19**,

- la relation entre les jinchuuriki et leurs démons pour **Jeronimo tequila**

oOo

**Quelques faits sans importance sur les ninjas de Konoha – ou d'ailleurs. **

**Chapitre 20**

oOo

229- Lorque Kabuto était enfant, les animaux du voisinage avaient une tendance étrange à disparaître. Ainsi, sa première expérience fut la vivisection du chien de sa petite sœur.

Il _adora_ ça.

230- Il ne fut jamais suspecté – qui aurait pu soupçonner le si gentil, si _mignon_ petit Kabuto, qui avait pleuré de tout son cœur quand le chien s'était perdu ?

(Personne ne se rendit compte que les larmes étaient le résultat de glandes lacrimales stimulées par des émanations de produits chimiques.)

231- Lorsqu'il passa aux humains, Kabuto fut assez déçu de s'apercevoir que malgré les lois, les interdits et tous ces _tabous_ tellement ennuyeux, ce n'était au final pas si différent.

232- En dépit du sang, des blessures et du danger permanent – le Mizukage semblait prendre un malin plaisir à leur donner des missions toutes plus _suicidaires_ les unes que les autres –, Suigetsu vécut parfaitement heureux à l'époque où il était ninja de Kiri.

Il avait la présence redoutable et pourtant étrangement rassurante de Zabuza-sensei et de son grand frère Mangetsu, deux des sept Sabreurs de la Brume, qui terrifiaient les autres enfants mais se montraient attentionnés envers lui – comme une espèce de senseï démoniaque au visage perpétuellement bandé, et un grand frère un peu psychotique, mais cela suffisait largement à Suigetsu.

Il avait son meilleur ami, le silencieux Haruki, qui détestait le conseil de Kiri et le Mizukage autant que lui, et qui ne _commençait_ jamais les bêtises mais les _finissait_ volontiers, comme la fois mémorable où ils avaient fait tomber _une escouade entière d'ANBU_ dans un dôton-jutsu – Zabuza-sensei les avait grondés du bout des lèvres devant le capitaine fulminant des ANBU, en ricanant sous ses bandages, mais il leur avait discrètement fourni de nouveaux parchemins de techniques de terre.

Il avait le rire joyeux d'Aishwarya, qui savait se battre et danser mieux (et était infiniment plus jolie) que toutes les autres kunoïchis du village – ce qui rendait les mâles de son équipe très fiers – et qui leur cuisinait, les jours de repos, les délicieux plats épicés au Pays de la Lune – ce qui _ravissait_ les mâles de son équipe.

Il avait Haku, l'autre apprenti de Zabuza – un garçon plus vieux que lui, au sourire doux et aux mains calmes, qui soignait ses blessures et l'écoutait parler de son rêve de devenir le meilleur Sabreur de tous les temps avec une gentilesse qu'on ne lui avait jamais montrée.

Il avait aussi les sourires dangereux de ses coéquipiers, et leurs visages recouverts de sang, quand ils se battaient et qu'ils ressemblait à des divinités guerrières des anciens temps, mortellement beaux – et Suigetsu n'était jamais plus heureux que dans ces moments-là, parce qu'il _savait_, lorsqu'ils se battaient tous ensemble, qu'il avait une _sœur – _Aishwarya – et un _frère_ – Haruki – et un autre _frère_ – Mangetsu – et même un _père_ – Zabuza-sensei – et un… – Suigetsu n'avait jamais exactement déterminé ce qu'était Haku pour lui, mais en tout cas il l'avait – et que cela ne disparaitrait jamais.

Il avait _tout_.

233- Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas Kiba qui a choisi Akamaru - c'est exactement _le contraire_.

Alors qu'un chiot un peu plus âgé avait été sélectionné pour être le compagnon du garçon, Akamaru avait hurlé à la mort et mordu son rival sous toutes les coutures jusqu'à ce qu'Inuzuka Tsume, ébahie, accepte qu'il soit le chien de son fils.

Comme elle aimait à le répéter, au moins un corniaud aussi hargneux tiendra tête sans problème à son crétin de fils.

234- La plupart des ninjas pensent que les bijuus scellés dans des êtres humains utilisent leurs pouvoirs mystiques pour transformer leurs porteurs en _monstres_.

Après tout, Yugito Nii, la si jolie kunoichi de Kumo, pouvait tuer d'un seul contact ; Uzumaki de Konoha se transforme occasionnellement en mini-démon rayonnant de chakra malfaisant – ce qui finira un jour par le tuer – ; Gaara du Sable est très largement considéré comme un psychopathe sanguinaire ; Rôshi d'Iwa passa le plus clair de sa vie malade, auto-empoisonné par les émanations de son démon ; et Yotsuki Kirabî, un géant à la peau sombre, se change à volonté en taureau gigantesque plein de tentacules.

235- Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a réellement entre un jinchuuriki et son bijuu.

On ignore que le démon-chat espérait sincèrement rester dans le corps de Yugito toute l'éternité pour la transformer en déesse ; que sans son démon, Naruto serait mort enfant d'une vingtaine de tentatives d'assassinats, que Kyubi et son irrépressible instinct de protection envers les renardeaux ont heureusement fait échouer de façon particulièrement violente et efficace – heureusement, on ne retrouva jamais les cadavres : même le Sandaime se serait posé des questions ; que Gaara serait devenu catatonique sans le Shukaku, mentalement et physiquement isolé des autres humains, et qu'il n'aurait jamais été kage ; que le Yonbi a permis à Roshi d'atteindre les cent ans – le plus vieil âge jamais atteint par un ninja ; et que Kirabî entretient, encore à ce jour, une relation tout-à-fait cordiale avec Hachibi.

Les véritables monstres ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit, et il serait temps que les ninjas s'en apperçoivent.

236- La raison première de l'alliance entre les clans Senju et Uchiwa, qui mena à la création de Konoha, fut _l'amitié_ défiante et _l'admiration_ mêlée de _peur_ respectueuse que Madara ressentait pour Senju Hashirama.

237- Ce fut la _relation quasi-fusionnelle_ entre Madara et Izuna qui poussa ce dernier à se sacrifier pour sauver son grand frère des Ténèbres ; et ce fut ce sacrifice qui fit définitivement basculer la santé mentale déjà chancellante de Madara du mauvais côté de la folie, le conduisant à se retourner contre Konoha – et à quasiment détruire le village qu'il avait aidé à créer.

238- Ce qui conduisit, quelques générations plus tard, à la – presque – extermination des Uchiwa fut _l'amour_ inconditionnel que portait Itachi à son petit frère, et la volonté farouche de le protéger des plans de leur propre famille – un amour si puissant que le jeune homme massacra le reste des siens sans le moindre regret.

239- La raison de la désertion d'Uchiwa Sasuke, qui le jetta dans les bras d'Orochimaru et de l'Akatsuki – les plus grands ennemis de son village – fut la _haine absolue_ qu'il ressentait pour son frère aîné – un sentiment si fort qu'il effaçait tous les autres.

240- La réalisation horrifiée de l'ampleur de ce qu'Itachi avait fait pour lui et le soulagement incroyable de comprendre que son grand frère l'avait _toujours_ _aimé_ furent ce qui poussa Sasuke à vouloir réduire Konoha en cendres.

241- De façon assez ironique pour un clan avec une telle réputation _d'impassibilité_, les sentiments extrêmes des Uchiwa – amitié, haine, peur, amour, respect, folie, sacrifice, amour, haine, amour, _amour_ – semblent avoir été à l'origine des plus grandes étapes de l'histoire de Konoha.

242- D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, Kakashi avait toujours considéré son corps comme une arme – ses jambes, ses bras, ses pieds, ses mains, ses ongles, ses _dents_ n'étaient pas vraiment des parties de lui, des choses dont il devait prendre soin pour son bien-être, parce que c'était son corps ; c'étaient des _armes_, des armes redoutables, profilées, efficaces, incroyablement performantes, qui appartenaient à Konoha.

Plus personne ne s'en souvient maintenant, mais le _visage_ de Kakashi avait aussi été un inestimable outil, quand Kakashi était un jounin dans la Deuxième Guerre cachée ; le plus jeune jounin de l'histoire du village, suffisamment gradé pour être envoyé en infiltration en plein territoire ennemi (_en enfer_), mais avec un corps jeune, pas trop marqué, des yeux bleus splendides et des cheveux soyeux d'un argenté fascinant – un corps-_outil_ parfait pour espionner les maisons closes que fréquentaient les shinobis d'Iwa.

243- Quand Kakashi revint, après quatre mois d'infiltration, il ne reparla jamais –_jamais_ – de la mission et porta un masque le restant de ses jours.

Minato-senseï (le seul au courant, avec Sandaime-sama) n'en parla plus jamais lui non plus – sur le champ de bataille, il se contenta de fracasser la tête (ou de tuer en prenant son temps, s'il le pouvait) de tous ceux qui avaient posé la main sur son élève, avec une cruauté et un systématisme qui écœurèrent même les ninjas de Konoha.

oOo

Reviews?


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement : **En dépit de la tournure ridiculement _gentillette _que prend actuellement le manga (_hum hum_ *Nagato "tout le monde est réssucité" * _tousse_), les villages ninjas sont des organisations paramilitaires qui entrainent des gamins au maniement des armes et les envoyent se faire tuer - ou pire - sans aucune hésitation. Alors oui, il y a de la violence, et ce n'est pas un rating T pour rien.

Dans ce chapitre, enjoy :

- Gekko Hayate x Yugai Uzuki pour **major-oniakai**

- la descendance des ninjas pour **travel light** (désolée, je crois que c'est encore les enfants de Sasuke et Naruto, mais on y arrive!)...

- ... doublée, bien entendu, d'une petite dispute entre Naruto en kage et Sasuke pour **Aurelia-love-Saga** (au passage, Rokudaime Naruto a gagné un nouveau surnom grâce à toi!)

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 21**

oOo

244- Contrairement à ce que les gens supposaient, Senju Hashirama ne détestait pas les Uchiwa. Au contraire, bien qu'ils fussent les principaux rivaux de son clan, il les respectait pour leur force, pour leur courage à la limite de l'inconscience, et pour leur capacité incroyable à relever de tout pour retourner aussitôt au combat.

245- Ce que personne ne sut jamais – en dehors de son petit frère, qui avait toujours été beaucoup trop perspicace pour leur bien à tous les deux – , c'est que si Hashirama _appréciait_ les Uchiwa, si beaux et si terribles, il fut littéralement_ fasciné _par Madara, le plus beau et le plus terrible de tous – par son pouvoir incroyable, l'éclat surhumain de ses yeux écarlates, son caractère indépendant et farouche, son sourire hautain, la grâce létale de son corps et, plus tard, le chakra brûlant qu'il sentait crépiter sous la peau de l'Uchiwa à chaque fois qu'il la caressait.

246- Senju Tobirama, le petit frère du Shodaime, _haïssait_ Uchiwa Madara. Il avait toujours détesté ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

247- Temari méprise sa mère, et repousse avec horreur tout ce qui pourrait les faire se ressembler. Une kunoichi assez idiote pour ne pas s'apercevoir des plans du kazekage et trop faible pour réussir à y échapper ne mérite pas qu'on la respecte.

Ainsi, Temari passa le plus clair de sa vie à massacrer sa belle chevelure blonde, à muscler son corps frêle et à cracher des ordres d'une voix rendue rauque par le vent du Désert.

248- Kankurou déteste sa mère presque autant qu'il haïssait – et craignait – son père, bien qu'il affecte de se ficher complètement de ses deux parents. Une femme qui a préféré maudire un enfant innocent plutôt que le véritable responsable de ses malheurs aurait dû ne jamais exister.

Depuis ses dix ans, Kankuro n'est allé voir la sépulture de sa mère qu'une seule fois, contraint et forcé par Baki-sensei - on dut le _frapper_ pour l'empêcher de cracher sur la tombe.

249- De manière horriblement ironique, Gaara – le seul de ses trois enfants que leur mère détestait – est le seul de ses trois enfants qui l'aime sincèrement.

250- Lorsque le premier petit-fils de Naruto et Sasuke naquit, les deux grand-pères tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'en allèrent fêter ensemble l'évènement.

Tout se passait _suspicieusement_ bien – à l'immense surprise de ceux qui les connaissaient – jusqu'à ce que Rokudaime Naruto, dans son enthousiasme, ne lève son poing au plafond en hurlant qu'il apprendrait à son petit-fils toutes ses techniques fuuton, _dattebayo_ !

Sasuke reposa _calmement_ sa coupe de sake, se tourna _calmement_ vers Naruto et soutint_ calmement_ qu'_Hokage-dobe_ voulait plutôt dire que LUI apprendrait à SON petit-fils toutes SES techniques Kâton. _Hn_.

Sans même prendre la peine de pousser plus loin la discussion, ils se jetèrent à la gorge l'un de l'autre et entreprirent de s'envoyer mutuellement à l'hôpital.

251- Par la suite, Naruto et Sasuke passèrent toute l'enfance du petit garçon à guetter anxieusement toute manifestation de la nature de son chakra.

Jusqu'au jour où Kakashi-sensei leur annonça, apparemment impassible mais avec l'œil en demi-lune qui indiquait qu'il était _extrêmement_ amusé, que leur petit-fils avait de toute évidence une affinité dôton.

252- Quelques temps après la mort de Gekko Hayate, sa fiancée Yugao apprit qu'elle était enceinte de lui - un petit embryon de quelques semaines, que la médic-nin déclara en parfaite santé.

253- La même médic-nin fit avorter Yugao, à sa demande, dans _l'heure_ qui suivit.

Konoha était affaibli, des escadrons entiers de shinobis avaient disparus pendant la bataille de l'examen chuunin, le risque d'une attaque conjointe d'Orochimaru et de Suna était imminent - sans même qu'on ait besoin de lui donner d'ordres, Yugao n'imagina pas un seul instant priver son village d'une kunoichi parfaitement entrainée pendant une période aussi troublée.

Avant d'être une _femme_, une _fiancée_ ou une _mère_, Yugao était une ANBU de Konoha.

254- Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens aimeraient croire, Yamato se souvient assez bien du laboratoire d'Orochimaru où il est né.

Dans ses souvenirs, le Sannin n'était pas particulièrement méchant avec lui. Il le nourrissait, suivait de très près sa croissance et souriait quand il était content des résultats. Les interactions humaines étaient plus que limités - Yamato ne savait pas que d'autres êtres vivants existaient à part Orochimaru, les autres "sujets" et lui-même - mais le petit garçon avait très tôt réalisé qu'un sourire de scientifique signifiait une relative tranquillité et l'assurance de ne pas être amené hors du laboratoire - ce qui, il en était persuadé, n'amenait rien de bon.

255- Quand Orochimaru partit, des gens masqués envahirrent le laboratoire et détruisirent tout le matériel. Un d'entre eux, avec un masque de chien (1), attrapa le petit Yamato terrifié et l'emmena directement à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Il restait encore une douzaine d'enfants vivants. Sans les soins d'Orochimaru, la plupart moururent dès le lendemain, les autres dans la semaine – la dernière, une petite fille, tint un mois. (Les médic-nins restèrent convaincus que Yamato aurait dû mourir lui aussi et ne se privèrent pas de le lui répéter. Yamato eut très longtemps l'impression qu'il aurait dû être mort comme les autres enfants).

256- Yamato ne comprit jamais la raison pour laquelle Kakashi avait autant insisté pour le prendre comme kôhai (2) dans l'ANBU. Le jounin aux cheveux gris aimait autant ça.

oOo

Reviews, please?

Notes :

(1) Kakashi, bien sûr!

(2) Kôhai/sempai : Le sempai a un rôle de tuteur auprès du kôhai ; en retour, le kôhai doit le respect au sempai.


	23. Chapter 22

**RDisclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement : **En dépit de la tournure ridiculement _gentillette _que prend actuellement le manga (_hum hum_ *Nagato "tout le monde est réssucité" * _tousse_), les villages ninjas sont des organisations paramilitaires qui entrainent des gamins au maniement des armes et les envoyent se faire tuer - ou pire - sans aucune hésitation. Alors oui, il y a de la violence, et ce n'est pas un rating T pour rien.

Dans ce chapitre, enjoy :

- une bagarre entre Suigetsu et karin pour **Phibriza Hellmaster,**

- une théorie sur Gai et ses défis, pour **Hanaty**

**oOo**

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 22**

**oOo**

257- Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens supposent, Namikaze Minato ne tenait pas spécialement à devenir Kage.  
Il voulait devenir un bon ninja, rendre Jiraiya-sensei fier de lui, rencontrer une gentille femme et l'épouser, avoir des enfants – des tas d'enfants, parce qu'il les adorait, et qu'être seul était vraiment trop nul, et que _lui _s'occuperait bien de ses enfants et qu'ils n'auraient jamais faim ni froid ni peur –, voir ses élèves adorés devenir ce qu'ils voulaient être et prendre à leur tour des disciples qu'il pourra traiter comme un grand-père gâteux – et leur raconter à quel point Obito était trouillard, Rin jolie et Kakashi agaçant – , vivre avec ses amis une carrière paisible rythmée par de tranquilles missions de rang B, et mourir en paix et très vieux entouré de tous les gens qu'il aimait.

258- Lorsqu'il sauva le Pays du Feu, Minato maudit Konoha.  
Parce qu'au cause de ce foutu village, deux de ses élèves étaient morts sans tombe, que le troisième - son préféré, même si Minato savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en avoir - était brisé au delà de toute réparation, que sa femme était morte, que ses amis étaient morts, ou blessés, ou pire, et qu'il allait enfermer un _démon_dans son fils et le laisser grandir orphelin.  
Le Yondaime, le plus grand des hokages, mourut en haissant son village de toutes ses forces.

259- L'histoire de Konoha aurait été très différente si Sandaime-sama s'était intéressé à Kabuto.

Le vieux Hokage l'aurait fait éduqué par les meilleurs médic-nins possibles, lui aurait montré les rouages internes du village, lui aurait fait prendre des responsabilités dans les rangs – jusqu'à ce que Kabuto devienne le choix _évident_ pour le prochain Kage.

Lorsque Sandaime-sama serait mort, Kabuto serait devenu le Godaime Hokage, alliant la force de caractère du Shodaime, le machiavélisme sans pitié du Nidaime, le gentil sourire du Sandaime – dans son cas, le sourire aurait été parfaitement _faux_, mais personne ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte –, la jeunesse et le formidable potentiel du Yondaime, et des techniques médicales dépassant celle de Tsunade-Hime.

Il aurait découpé Orochimaru en morceaux pour venger Konoha et le Sandaime, et aurait _littéralement_ arraché les yeux du jeune Uchiwa quand ce dernier aurait essayé de déserter – bien entendu, il aurait gardé les orbites pour les étudier, parvenant au bout de quelques années à synthétiser un sharingan artificiel qui rendait parfaitement inutile le précieux sang des Uchiwa.

Il aurait réconcilié les Hyûga de la manière la plus innattendue qui soit : en rendant obligatoire le port du sceau de soumission pour tous, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Ensuite, il aurait généralisé cette pratique à tous les kekkai genkai de Konoha, avec un large sourire – et en tuant de sang froid ceux qui résistaient.

Il aurait proposé une amnistie à tous les jinchuurikis disposés à combattre pour lui – et en aurait profité pour les étudier. Et tous, de la belle blonde qui possédait le démon chat au vieillard d'Iwa hôte du Yonbi, en passant par le gamin au regard fixe qui contrôlait le Sable, auraient répondu à son appel, renforçant le pouvoir de Konoha et le Savoir de Kabuto.

Il aurait personnellement entrainé Naruto, le traitant avec sévèrité et … quelque chose qui aurait suspicieusement ressemblé à de l'affection. Même les plus observateurs des ninjas de la section Interrogatoires n'auraient jamais réussi à tirer exactement au clair ce que Kabuto pensait de leur jinchuuriki. Mais Godaime-sama aurait pris soin du blond jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, éliminant – parfois au sens le plus immédiat du terme – toutes les menaces contre lui, lui enseignant quelques techniques, accompagnant avec attention sa progression dans les rangs, et le prenant comme garde-du-corps personnel – pas qu'il risque grand-chose, mais un ninja surentrainé avec le chakra d'un millier d'hommes pouvait toujours être utile.

Il aurait discrètement éliminé Danzo – en lui touchant légèrement le cou, en le raccompagnant à la porte de son bureau. Du bout de ses doigts rayonnant discrètement de chakra, il aurait scellé un point d'énergie presque impossible à repérer, et Danzo-sama serait mort d'une rupture d'anévrisme deux semaines plus tard, sans que personne ne puisse rien prouver. Et la guerre civile qui menaçait alors Konoha aurait fini avant même de commencer.

Il aurait imposé Naruto au village et au monde entier, comme le successeur parfait – à ce moment, même les plus haineux des survivants de l'attaque du démon n'auraient pas osé émettre une seule critique. Ensemble, ils auraient combattu Nagato : Naruto décimant ses corps d'emprunt les uns après les autres, Godaime Kabuto pistant son véritable organisme jusqu'à Ame pour le dépecer vivant – il en aurait profité pour rajouter une nouvelle paire d'yeux à sa « collection personnelle ».

260- Quand il serait mort, très vieux, très satisfait et davantage craint que n'importe quel kage de l'histoire des Cinq Pays – à l'exception de son blond successeur – , Kabuto aurait laissé à Rokudaime Naruto un Konoha plus puissant que jamais, des ennemis et des soldats tremblants devant lui, une médecine ninja portée à son apogée – et le plus bel assortiment de _pupilles spéciales_ que l'on aurait pû imaginer.

261- Naruto aurait _souri_ – un dangereux sourire de renard, annonciateur de morts terribles et de conquêtes nouvelles – et aurait exposé la Collection dans son nouveau bureau.

262- Si Sandaime-sama s'était intéressé à Kabuto, l'histoire du monde n'aurait pas été _si_ différente.

Mais Naruto aurait été plus cruel, plus féroce – et à bien des égards, plus heureux.

263- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, le sujet le plus délicat, qui provoque le plus de disputes au sein de la Team Hebi, n'est pas la question de la fidélité qu'ils doivent au porteur de Sharingans, ni le débat sur les objectifs finaux de leur groupe disparate, ni ce qu'il convient de faire quand Juugo entre en mode "massacre psychotique".

Ce qui divise réellement les subordonnées de l'Uchiwa est de savoir qui va dormir à côté de Sasuke.

Le rituel reste immuable : Karin roucoule avec volupté à propos de l'échange de chaleurs corporelles, Suigetsu renifle avec mépris et signale que Sasuke n'a peut-être pas envie de se faire violer sous contrainte chimique, Karin hurle que Tête-de-Requin n'est qu'un pervers qui veut abuser de Sasuke-kun dans son sommeil, et de quoi, espèce de sorcière binoclarde?!!! Et...

Et pendant ce temps, Juugo a tranquillement étendu sa litière à côté de celle de Sasuke, qui lui lance un regard qui pourrait - étonnamment - passer pour de la gratitude.

264- Gai ne se rappelle pas exactement quand il a commencé à se lancer - et à lancer à Kakashi - des défis plus fous les uns que les autres.

Au début, cela n'avait été qu'un moyen d'oublier - oublier que sa famille, la majorité de son équipe et une bonne partie de ses amis étaient morts en même temps que le Démon-Renard. Dans un Konoha encore à moitié détruit, se jeter à corps perdu dans l'entrainement et se fixer des objectifs totalement irréléalistes avait permis à Gai de ne pas de laisser complètement glissé dans l'apathie et de continuer à avancer.

Puis il avait un jour été envoyé en mission avec Hatake, le petit génie - fils du tristement célèbre Croc Blanc, dernier disciple en vie de feu Yondaime. L'adolescent qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule avait, selon son dossier, été nommé genin à six ans, chunnin à neuf, jounin à douze - Gai ne voulait même pas penser à quel point il devait être perturbé.

Quand il s'apprêtait à commencer son entrainement quotidien, il avait soudainement eu une inspiration, devant le visage impassible du jounin aux cheveux gris - et lui avait hurlé son premier défi - il ne se rappelait pas quoi, mais cela avait sans doute un rapport avec la forêt, parce qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux presque écrasés la tête avec un tronc d'arbre dans le processus.

Néanmoins, quand il vit le visage effaré de Kakashi - la seule expression que le jeune homme avait manisfesté depuis la mort de son maître -, quand il entendit le rire de Raidou, le visage encore à moitié couvert de bandages - ce qui amena presque automatiquement un sourire presque extatique sur celui, perpétuellement tiré d'inquiètude, de Genma -, quand il vit la petite Anko _se rouler par terre_ de rire et oublier quelques minutes le sceau maudit qui ne disparaitrait jamais de sa nuque, qu'il sentit Kurenai et Asuma s'amuser pour la première fois depuis des mois, et qu'on lui raconta que même _Ibiki_ était sorti des geôles des services secrets pour voir ce qui se passait dehors...

Gai se dit qu'il se moquait bien d'être un peu ridicule.

oOo

Reviews, s'il vous plait? ^_____^


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** Konoha est un village ninja en état de guerre (en ce moment dans le manga), n'importe quel chuunin n'hésiterait pas une seconde à trancher la gorge de leurs ennemis sans sommation, et les shurikens sont très, _très_ coupants. Il y a de la violence dans Naruto, et ça se retrouve dans cette fanfiction.

Avec un peu de retard, BONNE ANNEE 2010 à toutes et à tous!!!

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres pour fêter le premier chapitre de la nouvelle année. Vous y trouverez :

- Sasori et Deidara pour **Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka**

- sasuke/itachi pour **Zefi **(euh... d'ailleurs, je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais j'espère _très fort_ que tu ne parlais pas du parring uchihacest, parce que je suis absolument incapable d'en écrire)

- la réaction de Gaara après la perte de son bijuu pour **Subaku no yohko**

**oOo**

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 23**

**oOo**

265- Lorsque Gaara du Désert perdit son démon, il ne ressentit aucun soulagement. Au contraire, il traversa une longue et douloureuse crise d'identité, dont le souvenir fait encore aujourd'hui trembler Kankuro et Baki comme des feuilles (à l'inverse, les hurlements furieux – et inquiets – de Temari firent savoir à tout Suna qu'elle pensait juste que son petit frère était idiot de ne pas en profiter pour se convertir aux grasses matinées).

Seuls Kirabi, Naruto et lui pouvaient encore comprendre le sentiment atroce de perte que l'on ressentait quand la créature – certes odieuse, démente et malsaine, mais toujours présente – qui partageait sa vie depuis le premier jour disparaissait soudainement comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

266- Ce fut Naruto qui résolut le problème, avec son inconscience habituelle, lorsqu'il les invita, Sora et lui, pour une « fiesta de jinchuurikis » en plein Konoha.

Tremblant rien qu'à l'idée de la réunion des trois guerriers dans le même périmètre, le conseil fit aimablement remarquer que Kazekage-sama et le Vénérable Grand Moine n'étaient _techniquement_ plus des jinchuurikis.

Mais Naruto savait que ce qui faisait des jinchuurikis des « sacrifices » n'était pas tant leurs hôtes que la façon dont ils étaient traités – la haine, la terreur, le chagrin et la solitude ; et que, d'une certaine façon, devoir faire face à tout cela sans aucune raison, alors que l'on n'avait pas vraiment, ou plus, de démon, devait être encore _pire_.

Ainsi, il fit mine de ne pas remarquer la tension soudaine de Sora, ni le sable qui crissait furieusement. Il déclara d'un ton convaincu, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, que bien sûr que si – c'étaient des jinchuurikis _honoraires_ !

267- Les deux garçons ainsi surnommés l'adorèrent encore plus, si toutefois une telle chose était possible – ce qui n'empêcha bien entendu pas Gaara de lui jeter un regard inexpressif, ni Sora de le frapper en le traitant d'andouille.

Cela conduisit d'ailleurs, une chose en entrainant une autre, à une véritable bataille rangée à deux jinchuurikis contre un – les Kami seuls savent comment, mais quelque part dans l'histoire, Gaara et Sora avaient décidé qu'ils étaient amis, et quel meilleur moyen de sceller une belle amitié que de flanquer une raclée à Naruto ? – ; bataille qui détruisit la moitié des toits de Konoha, provoqua trois cyclones, deux tempêtes de sable, un éboulement de terrain, et fit amèrement regretter à Hokage-sama et à ses conseillers d'avoir donné leur accord aux invitations de Naruto.

268- Le monde ninja sous-estime beaucoup l'intensité des liens et de la cohésion qui demeurent entre les coéquipiers d'une équipe.

Même des années après avoir quitté sa tutelle – et dans certains cas, à des centaines de kilomètres du village –, les trois anciens genins de l'équipe sept continuent, chaque fois qu'ils apprennent une nouvelle technique, à se demander machinalement comment ils pourraient s'en servir pour _enfin_ _arracher le fichu masque de cet %# de Kakashi-sensei!_

269- Longtemps après être devenu un déserteur, traître à sa patrie, à son clan et à son kage, Itachi continue de s'introduire dans Konoha pour espionner Sasuke.

Il ne vérifie pas si son petit frère est en train de le surpasser, s'il est devenu plus fort, ou s'il a appris la vérité (l'atroce, ignoble, _insupportable_ vérité) sur le Sharingan. Il ne cherche pas non plus à savoir si Danzo, ou le Conseil, ou leur _cher_ grand oncle Madara le manipulent dans le cadre de leurs propres stratégies – Sasuke et lui sont au centre d'innombrables plans et stratégies depuis le jour où ils sont nés.

Il s'assure que Sandaime-sama tient sa promesse de veiller sur son petit frère. Il vérifie si Sasuke mange correctement, s'il dort assez. S'il n'oub lie pas son écharpe en hiver – comme la plupart des utilisateurs de Katon, Sasuke a tendance à s'enrhumer facilement. S'il ne fait pas trop de cauchemars. S'il améliore son lancer de kunais. S'il ne s'épuise pas à l'entrainement. S'il continue de passer un temps suspicieusement long avec le gamin-renard (celui qu'Itachi est censé trainer jusqu'au QG de l'Akatsuki au lieu de le regarder se disputer avec son petit frère, mais c'est un autre problème).

270- Comme tous les grands frères, Itachi aime bien vérifier si Sasuke va bien.

Comme il l'affirma à Kisame lorsque son partenaire stupéfait s'aperçut enfin de la raison pour laquelle il insistait pour faire une étape à Konoha, cela ne signifiait absolument pas qu'Itachi _s'inquiétait_ pour lui.

271- La première fois qu'il rencontra Deidara, Sasori fut très intéressé. Tout lui paraissait original chez le jeune homme : les longs membres nerveux, l'éclat psychotique de son oeil, la cicatrice qui fermait grossièrement sa poitrine au niveau du coeur, le reflet humide qui luisait parfois sous ses mains quand ses langues en léchaient la paume.

Il le lui _fallait_ dans sa collection.

272- Sasori achevait juste ses préparatifs pour la "mutation" de son nouveau coéquipier, lorsqu'il surprit le regard du jeune shinobi sur lui, pendant une réunion de l'organisation.

Contre toute attente, Deidara lui sourit - un grand sourire lumineux, qui le fit soudain paraitre plus jeune que son âge et faillit faire tomber Sasori de stupeur. Puis, sous ses yeux, le sourire se tordit jusqu'à devenir un rictus dément, et le shinobi blond entrouvrit sa cape une fraction de seconde - juste assez pour que Sasori aperçoive le détonateur attaché à sa ceinture.

'Boum', articulèrent silencieusement les lèvres de Deidara.

L'explosion qui suivit fit trembler toute la grotte de l'Akatsuki, fut audible à des kilomètres à la ronde - et réduisit l'atelier de Sasori en miettes.

273- Lorsqu'il apprit ensuite que Deidara venait d'Iwa, Sasori se souvint brusquement des coutumes barbares des ninjas du Pays de la Roche, qui parfois égorgeaient leurs propres enfants s'ils ressemblaient trop au Yondaime Hokage.

En regardant les cheveux blonds et l'unique œil clair de son coéquipier, il abandonna définitivement l'idée, pourtant si attrayante, de transformer l'autre nukenin en pantin.

Un ninja ayant réussi à survivre alors que tout son village voulait le voir mort était effectivement beaucoup trop incontrôlable pour faire une bonne marionnette.

274- Alors que même après la désertion de Sasuke, Sakura continua – inconsciemment ou non – à le considérer comme un héros tragique à la vie brisée par le Destin, Ino commença, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, à le _haïr_ avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

A la simple pensée de ce _traître_, qui avait mis en danger le village, qui avait presque causé la mort de Shouji, de Kiba et de Neji, et qui avait enfoncé un shidori dans la poitrine de _son propre co-équipier_, la jeune fille sentait une haine absolue, brute, concentrée gonfler son cœur, puis refluer pour ne laisser qu'une détermination glacée.

Peu lui importaient les débats sur les effets du sceau, les pleurs de Sakura – cette _idiote_ – et l'ordre de capturer l'Uchiwa vivant ; si jamais elle le rencontre, Ino brûlera avec plaisir jusqu'à ses dernières forces pour contrôler l'esprit du déserteur, lui faire s'arracher ses précieux sharingans et lui faire enfoncer un kunai dans sa propre gorge.

oOo

Reviews SVP?


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?!!!

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** … franchement, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je vois pas ce qui pourrait choquer là-dedans.

**SPOILERS! de Naruto Shippuden dans les faits 288 à 289 sur les kages de l'histoire de Naruto. **

Pour les besoins de ma fic (et parce que je les ai tellement imaginés qu'il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose sur eux!), j'ai inventé la Nidaime Raikage, le Shodaime Mizukage, le Sandaime Raikage, la Shodaime Tsuchikage, qui ne sont donc pas des personnages apparaissant dans Naruto, mais des purs produits de mon imagination. Bien sûr, tout le monde connait Yondaime Kazekage (le père de gaara) et le Nidaime Amekage (le célèbre Hanzo qui, en son temps, a mis la pâtée aux sannins). Pour le Yondaime Mizukage (Yagura - et oui! Naruto sera le troisième jinchuuriki à devenir kage!) et le Sandaime Mizukage (Tobi), ils sont considérés comme "canon" à cause des indices du manga. Quand aux cinq kages actuels, on les a vu dans les chapitres récents!

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**chapitre  
**

Désolée du retard! je me rends bien compte que je publie de façon de plus en plus espacée, mais j'ai de plus en plus de travail! Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que la moyenne. Vous y trouverez:

- Orochimaru et son équipe pour** phibriza hellmaster **et** IKURO**,

- Hinata x Shino pour **Yoshie, **(c'est pas exactement un couple, mais j'ai du mal à les voir ensemble... désolée _ )

- sasuke (et orochimaru et Kabuto et karin) pour **Shaya10 **

oOo

275- Contrairement à ce que certaines jalouses prétendent, Hinata a énormément de prétendants.

Ravissante jeune fille, héritière de la branche principale des Hyuuga, chuunin au talent remarqué, caractère paisible et conciliant – il n'est pas étonnant que le clan soit fréquemment approché par des familles en vue de négociations matrimoniales.

276- Comme les Hyuuga consternés l'ont vite réalisé, marier Hinata sera néanmoins beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

277- Le fait que Hanabi, Hiashi et étonnamment Neji soient _très_ fermement opposés à l'idée que leur grande sœur chérie/petite fille adorée/précieuse cousine se marie ne facilite déjà pas les choses.

Surtout depuis que les deux jeunes ninjas tendent pièges sur embuscades aux malheureux prétendants, sourdement « encouragés » par Hiashi-sama (par exemple, les Anciens ont du mal à croire que le Bakyugan du chef de clan n'avait pas repéré le kunai qui s'était planté dans le… hum _fondement_ du fils du Daimyo de la Soie venu demander la main d'Hinata. En plus, Kyoko-san de la bunke soutient l'avoir vu sourire juste _avant _l'accident, et Hanabi a reçu un étui à munitions flambant neuf le lendemain).

278- Le fait que l'équipe d'Hinata semble _encore plus_ fermement opposée à l'idée qu'Hinata se marie pose un problème _encore pire_.

En effet, si les Anciens du clan Hyuuga maîtrisent à peu près le père, la sœur et le cousin d'Hinata, ils n'ont aucune influence sur son équipe.

Or même pour un prétendant très motivé, faire face à une meute déchaînée pour que Kiba et Akamaru vérifient « si cette ridicule femmelette est digne de Hinata-chan, ouaf ! » ou se retrouver coincé dans un genjutsu très douloureux pour « tester la résistance des potentiels fiancés d'Hinata-chan » est passablement dissuasif.

279- Mais tout cela serait gérable – si le gamin Aburame, pourtant si placide, si _indifférent_ à tout, ne s'y était pas mis lui lui aussi.

Après le regrettable incident des quinze ans d'Hinata, qui avait impliqué l'aîné d'un riche marchand de l'est, du miel et un bataillon de fourmis rouges particulièrement agressives (tous les témoins de l'évènement sursautent encore à la vue du moindre puceron), les anciens du clan Hyuuga décidèrent sagement d'attendre qu'un prétendant assez fort et assez courageux pour faire face aux... obstacles se présente de lui-même.

280- Hiashi-sama alla aussitôt voir Aburame Shino pour le questionner sur la résistance des Jinchuurikis aux piqûres d'abeilles.

281- Avoir Jiraiya et Tsunade comme coéquipiers signifiait beaucoup de choses pour Orochimaru.

Cela signifiait des pinaillages stupides sur tout et n'importe quoi – de l'endroit où déjeuner à la meilleure stratégie pour la mission, en passant par la coiffure qui convenait le mieux à Tsunade. Cela signifiait des disputes atroces qui le laissaient brûlant de haine et de chagrin, et des fous rires absurdes qui lui donnaient mal au ventre tellement il riait.

C'était Tsunade proclamant sur tous les toits qu'il était le meilleur ninja de Konoha, et qu'il _déchirait_ encore plus Sarutobi-sensei lui-même. C'était le bras amical de Jiraiya autour de ses épaules, sa voix rauque déversant à son oreille des bêtises qui se révélaient souvent géniales. C'étaient les plans qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier de totalement foireux de Jiraiya et de Sensei pour s'introduire dans le bain des femmes – et Tsunade essayant de leur casser les membres en punition.

C'était son équipe l'accompagnant tous les ans sur la tombe de ses parents. C'étaient les journées passées à cueillir des plantes médicinales avec Tsunade. C'étaient les longues soirées calmes et studieuses pendant lesquelles il avait appris à lire et à écrire à Jiraiya.

(Jiraiya n'avait jamais dit pourquoi, en quatorze ans, personne ne s'était jamais donné la peine de lui apprendre à lire, ni par quel miracle il avait réussi à le dissimuler à tout le monde – et Orochimaru ne lui avait jamais posé de questions.

Le pire était que même s'il avait su ce que son coéquipier utiliserait son enseignement et ses conseils de calligraphie pour écrire des nouvelles érotiques et des romans ridiculement optimistes et joyeux, le sannin aux serpents n'est pas du tout sûr qu'il s'en serait abstenu.)

282- Orochimaru n'a qu'un seul but, un seul objectif, vers lequel il a volontairement choisi de tendre toute son existence : l'immortalité.

Il serait donc totalement _illogique _de regretter les deux boulets qui l'ont si longtemps enchainé à Konoha.

283- Cela ne l'empêche pas de le faire.

284- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ceux que les dirigeants ninja considèrent le plus dangereux pour la sécurité de Konoha ne sont pas les sociopathes de leur propre village – comme Anko ou Ibiki –, ni les nukenins – il y en a eu assez, depuis la création de Konoha, pour créer un nouveau village caché.

En effet, les déserteurs sont à peu près sous contrôle et les sadiques de l'Intérieur se résignent en général d'assez bonne grâce à la mort de leurs camarades.

285- Contrairement à ce que les civils pensent, ce sont les ninjas réellement _liés_ à quelqu'un qui sont dangereux - infiniment plus dangereux pour leur village que n'importe quel déserteur.

Par exemple, si Izumo était capturé par l'ennemi, tout le monde sait que Kotetsu n'hésiterait pas _une seconde_ à trahir – qu'il tuerait ses supérieurs, égorgerait les élèves de l'Académie, empoisonnerait les civils et brûlerait _son propre village_ jusqu'aux fondations pour essayer de le sauver.

En prévision de cela, Izumo et Kotetsu reçoivent toujours les mêmes missions – au moins, ils mourront ensemble, et il n'en restera pas un qui tentera un truc stupide et potentiellement dangeureux pour ramener l'autre.

286- Cela convient parfaitement à Izumo et Kotetsu.

287- Un jour, en revenant de leur entrainement quotidien, Orochimaru et Sasuke trouvèrent Kabuto et Karin tranquillement installés dans un des laboratoires, en train de prendre le thé sur une table de dissection.

Stupéfaits, ils regardèrent les deux scientifiques ninja boire leur thé à petites gorgées en bavardant agréablement de leurs dernières expériences, Karin remplissant les tasses avec des précautions de laborantine et Kabuto passant élégamment les assiettes de petits fours.

Lorsque le médic-nin les aperçut et leur proposa, avec un sourire aimable – et passablement inquiétant –, de se joindre à eux, sous le gloussement ravi de Karin, les deux invocateurs de serpents ressentirent un frisson bizarre.

Sasuke ne regarda plus jamais le thé de la même manière et Orochimaru décida de surveiller _beaucoup plus sérieusement_ ses subordonnés.

288- Depuis la création des villages cachés, les kages sont considérés comme les combattants les plus incroyablement puissants du Monde Connu.

Les shinobis, eux, savent que leurs chefs sont également les guerriers les plus _totalemet cinglés_ du Monde Connu, capables de tout, des décisions les plus abjectes aux sacrifices les plus altruistes, pour protéger leurs villages.

Sans parler du fait que la plupart d'entre eux sont passablement _excentriques_.

La Nidaime Raikage – une petite femme au physique de poupée – brûla tout son chakra dans une technique suicidaire pour foudroyer un ennemi à plus de cent kilomètres de Kumo. Le Yondaime Kazekage – un homme dur et sans scrupules qui avait obtenu le pouvoir en manipulant les shinobis de Suna – tua sa propre femme pour enfermer un démon dans leur fils dernier né. Le Shodaime Mizukage – un déserteur d'Ame qui s'était réfugié dans le Pays des Vagues et y fonda Kiri – massacra un bataillon de ses soldats les plus fidèles avant de se trancher la gorge pour que les secrets de son village ne tombent pas aux mains de l'ennemi. Le Sandaime Raikage – un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, exubérant et dragueur – mourut en combattant seul une armée entière de samouraïs pour permettre à ses ninjas de se replier. La Shodaime Tsuchikage – la fondatrice à demi-folle du village caché le plus fanatiquement dévoué à la Victoire – fit exécuter comme traitres tous les shinobis _soupçonnés_ d'avoir reculé devant l'ennemi, y compris ses propres enfants. Le Yondaime Mizukage – Yagura, le paisible jinchuuriki de la tortue à trois queues – demeure à ce jour le seul kage de l'histoire de son village considéré comme sain d'esprit, en dépit de son bijuu, du fait qu'il ait fait surnommer son village « la Brume Sanglante » et de sa manie d'agiter ses gigantesques crochets à tord et à travers. Le Nidaime Amekage – le paranoïaque Hanzo – dirigea son pays d'une main (_littéralement_) de fer pendant plus de quarante ans, le plus long règne d'un kage à ce jour, et parvint à transformer le petit village d'Ame en hyper-puissance militaire et technologique. Le Sandaime Mizukage – un dément perpétuellement masqué – a fait massacrer tous les kekkais genkais de son village et a pris un malin plaisir à faire empailler leurs têtes pour décorer, à titre _éducatif_, les locaux de l'Académie de Kiri.

289- Les Kages actuels semblent mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas déroger à la tradition.

La Godaime Mizukage – sans contexte la plus belle et la plus folle kunoichi que la Brume ait jamais produite – est la seule ancienne espionne-prostituée à avoir jamais atteint ce rang, ne supporte pas qu'on lui parle de mariage – ce qui, pour ses diplomates, complique singulièrement les négociations d'alliances – et assassine chaque année une bonne cinquantaine de ses propres guerriers.

Le Yondaime Raikage – un géant sombre à la voix de tonnerre, qui a transformé le vénérable bureau des Raikages en _salle de musculation_ – a personnellement entrainé deux hôtes démoniaques et réduit en tas de chair sanglante tous ceux qui s'opposaient à Kumo.

Le Yondaime Tsuchikage – un vieillard sans clan prestigieux ni kekkai genkais, mais avec la meilleure maîtrise du dôton que le monde ninja avait connu depuis le Shodaime Hokage – s'est attiré les foudres des extrémistes en interdisant les missions-suicides pour les ninjas de moins de quatorze ans, mais est davantage aimé de ses soldats que tous les Tsuchikages précédents réunis.

Le Godaime Kazekage – un ex-jinchuuriki de seize ans au passé de tueur psychopathe – est à la fois le plus jeune kage _et_ le second hôte à gagner cette position, est quasiment muet et broie les ennemis de son village dans un sarcophage de Sable sanglant.

Le Rokudaime Hokage – l'ancien chef de la racine, paranoïaque, extrémiste et belliqueux – a dirigé d'une main de fer des escouades de jounins pendant trois Guerres cachées, a maté la division la plus indisciplinée des ANBU jusqu'à en faire le socle inébranlable et quasi-fanatique des forces armées de son village, et a transformé son corps en arme plus _répugnante _et plus _dangereuse _que tout ce qui avait été fait à ce jour.

Le Sandaime Amekage – un descendant du Sage fondateur des ninjas – possède plus de dix pupilles et une demi-douzaine de corps différents, n'a pas _physiquement_ bougé depuis des années, et ne veut pas conquérir le monde, mais le détruire pour le re-bâtir plus pacifique.

290- Ceux qui voient au-delà des apparences sont impatients de voir ce que Naruto donnera en Hokage.

oOo

Reviews s'il vous plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait?


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** Les ninjas s'entretuent entre villages, égorgent les civils, se collent des sceaux de soumission sur le front et envoient des enfants faire des trucs que des Marines américains endurcis refuseraient même d'envisager. A part ça, la vie est belle chez les ninjas !

Dans ce chapitre, on atteint les 300 faits! Trois cent! O_O J'arrive pas à y croire. Merci à tous de lire ce que je publie et à m'envoyer des commentaires aussi gentils. J'ai essayé de varier les personnages, et d'alterner l'humour et les trucs plus sombres, j'espère que ça vous conviendra! Vous trouverez :

- Sanninlover PS: une partie sur Hashirama et Tobiama Senju (avec aussi Madara, parce que pour comprendre Konoha, il faut revenir aux origines)

- Maru-san : une série de faits sur Genma, Raidou, et Aoba (c'est pas joyeux, désolée…)

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 25**

**oOo**

291- Le ninja le plus dangeureux de la jeune génération n'est ni Aburame Shino, ni un des gamins Hyuuga, ni Sasuke le traitre – ni même Naruto le jinchuuriki.

Avec son intelligence féroce, son calme reptilien, sa logique cruelle, Shikamaru sera un jour considéré comme le ninja le plus dangeureux que Konoha ait engendré depuis _Orochimaru_.

292- Lorsque Naruto était petit, Sandaime-sama le gardait aussi souvent que possible, sachant que le gamin n'était jamais aussi bien traité que quand il était avec lui.

Le vieil Hokage s'attacha à l'enfant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, au point qu'on s'aperçut un jour avec horreur que le chef suprême du village était absolument incapable de refuser quoique ce soit au gamin-renard. Le plus sérieusement du monde, le conseil des anciens et des chefs de clans déposa une demande tout à fait officielle pour que le sourire de Naruto soit classé comme jutsu de rang A.

293- Des années plus tard, lorsque la Godaime trouva cette requête par hasard, soigneusement cachée entre un papier fiscal et une demande de démobilisation, elle éclata de rire si fort que les murs du bureau en tremblèrent.

294- Après le tournoi chuunin de Konoha, alors que Gaara se rapprochait timidement de son frère et de sa sœur, il refusait encore de rester à côté d'eux quand il risquait de perdre le contrôle.

Au bout de quelques semaines de malaise et de timides tentatives pour l'encourager à passer plus de temps avec eux, Kankuro finit par _craquer_.

A la grande épouvante de Temari, il attrapa Gaara par l'épaule - le premier contact physique que quelqu'un engageait volontairement avec Gaara depuis plus de sept ans, en dehors des combats.

Le fixant droit dans les yeux, Kankuro l'informa calmement que, aussi dingues soient-ils, ils étaient une famille, qu'à partir de _tout de suite_, ils mangeraient et dormiraient et s'entraineraient ensemble, et que si jamais Shukaka envisageait même de sortir, Kankuro faisait confiance à son petit frère, à sa tarée de grande sœur et à ses marionnettes pour lui botter les fesses.

Gaara cligna des paupières, Temari referma sa bouche qui formait un « o » de stupéfaction absolue, et ils firent exactement comme il avait dit.

295- Ce fut une des (très très _très_) rares occasions où Temari et Gaara obèirent sans protester à leur frère aîné.

Le reste du temps, lorsque Kankuro tente de faire valoir son statut de premier héritier mâle pour les obliger à faire quelque chose, Temari brandit son éventail de façon particulièrement menaçante en hurlant contre les traditions patriarcales de Suna et Gaara fait exactement ce qui lui plait.

296- Le problème d'Hiashi n'est pas tant que son enfant préféré ne soit pas Hanabi, ni Neji, mais Hinata.

Le problème, c'est qu'absolument tout le monde est au courant – sauf Hinata.

297- Tous les ans, le jour commémorant l'attaque du Démon-renard et la victoire du Yondaime, Genma ne se joint pas aux célébrations. Il ne va pas au cimetière où est enterrée toute sa famille, ne dépose aucune offrande pour les morts, et refuse de se joindre aux autres jounins pour assister à la cérémonie officielle.

Il sort, se bourre la gueule jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, baise avec des inconnu(e)s dont il ne veut pas savoir le nom, provoque des bagarres sanglantes qui manquent de le tuer, et finit généralement par s'effondrer quelque part dans un quasi-coma éthylique.

298- Tous les ans, le lendemain du jour commémorant l'attaque du Démon-renard, Aoba et Hayate le retrouvent, parfois après des heures de recherches paniquées, et l'amènent chez Raidou – jamais chez lui, non non, parce qu'ils savent très bien que s'ils le laissent seul, il recommencera. C'est Raidou qui le lave, le ré-hydrate, lui fait prendre des médicaments, l'enroule dans une couverture propre et le berce avec une douceur bouleversante jusqu'à ce que Genma – _enfin_ – éclate en sanglots sur son épaule. Il le laisse pleurer tout son chagrin, les larmes et les sanglots et les gémissements réprimés toute l'année, pendant des heures et des heures jusqu'à ce que Genma, épuisé et vulnérable, glisse dans un sommeil qui ressemblerait dangereusement une noyade si les bras de Raidou n'étaient pas là, chauds et fermes autour de lui, pour le retenir.

299- Tous les ans, le surlendemain du jour commémorant l'attaque du Démon-renard, Genma prend son petit déjeuner chez Raidou avec Aoba et Hayate.

Il dévore et boit comme s'il avait été privé de nourriture une semaine, vole dans les assiettes de ses camarades, blague avec un large sourire, fait des allusions sexuelles qui feraient rougir jusqu'à Anko, se colle un sembon entre les dents et reprend du service jusqu'à la commémoration suivante.

300- Une des choses que Hashirama aimait le moins chez Madara était sa regrettable prédilection pour les Kâton jutsus. Pendant leurs entrainements, non seulement il lui roussissait les cheveux avec une régularité désolante, mais il brulait aussi souvent, en dépit des précautions qu'il prenait, les arbres de la forêt de Konoha – une forêt que le chef des Senju avait pourtant fait pousser _pour lui_, nom d'un démon! (mais ça, c'était un autre problème, et de toute façon, Madara n'était pas obligé de le savoir).

L'Uchiwa avait beau présenter des excuses qu'Hashirama savait sincères, il n'était pas ravi – et, il pouvait le sentir, presque _l'entendre_, les arbres non plus (1).

_Ne lui faites pas de mal,_ leur demanda-t-il, inquiet malgré sa confiance envers eux.

Les arbres lui répondirent par l'équivalent végétal d'un sourire narquois – s'il ne les connaissait pas aussi bien, Hashirama aurait presque cru qu'ils ricanaient d'anticipation.

301- Un jour, Madara s'engouffra comme une tempête dans la tour tout juste achevée du Hokage, en hurlant à Hashirama que « ses fichues plantes vertes ! » avaient littéralement envahi ses quartiers du complexe Uchiwa pendant la nuit, que sa chambre ressemblait à une prairie prête à être moissonnée, qu'il avait trouvé de jeunes pousses_ jusque dans son futon_, et que chef suprême du village ou pas, le Senju avait sacrément intérêt à avoir une bonne explication s'il ne voulait pas finir en barbecue.

Face à l'Uchiwa furibond et devant les regards de commisération que lui adressèrent ses conseillers (avant de fuir courageusement à l'autre bout du village), Hashirama déglutit, parfaitement conscient qu'il était tout à fait inutile d'essayer de convaincre qui que ce soit qu'il n'y était pour rien, et maudissant ses fichus arbres – mais qu'est-ce qui leur avaient pris de… ?

302- Puis Madara se calma légèrement, et soudain… mais oui, avec soudain l'ombre d'une _rougeur_ sur le visage, gromella qu'en dépit de l'imbécilité profonde de cette blague, c'était gentil d'avoir fait pousser des plants de tomates sous sa fenêtre (2).

Hashirama passa le reste du mois à sourire de façon complice à toutes les fleurs et à tapoter avec reconnaissance le tronc de tous les arbres qu'il croisait.

Il ne redescendit de son petit nuage que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses chers disciples Danzô et Sarutobi essayaient d'exorciser le « diabolique démon des plantes » qui, ils en étaient convaincus, le possédait, et que son propre petit frère commençait à planifier un _coup d'Etat_ pour ne pas laisser la direction de leur village à un irresponsable qui parlait aux pâquerettes.

303- Kisame n'avait jamais rencontré Sasuke avant leur confrontation pendant l'attaque d'Orochimaru ; mais il n'a eu aucun mal à le reconnaitre.

Itachi parlait sans cesse de lui.

304- Umino Iruka regrette, encore aujourd'hui, qu'on ne l'ait pas laissé organiser l'équipe de Naruto.

Après des mois d'observation rapprochée, Iruka avait enfin constitué une équipe qui, il en était persuadé, combinerait parfaitement les forces et les faiblesses de ses membres : Naruto le jinchuuriki – énergie et enthousiasme, force destructrice, puissance brute quasi-infinie –, le gosse Nara – intelligence supérieure, calme reptilien, capacité à être impitoyable quand il le fallait – et l'héritier de la branche aînée des Hyuuga – précision létale, contrôle avancé du chakra, larges possibilités d'endurcissement. Les deux premiers avaient des choses à prouver et corrigeraient la paresse de leur coéquipier. Nara était d'une loyauté absolue à Konoha et empêcherait ses camarades de s'aventurer, même en pensée, sur le chemin de la trahison. Le béguin de la jolie Hinata et l'amitié facile de Shikamaru feraient le plus grand bien à Naruto, et la compagnie de garçons rudes et sans douceur forcerait Hinata à avancer plus vite pour ne pas les ralentir.

Iruka leur aurait donné un instructeur brutal et efficace : Aburame Shibi ou Genma, ou peut-être Ibiki s'il consentait à sortir de ses geôles cinq minutes. En tout cas, un professeur qui les endurcirait, les rendrait impitoyables et ferait d'eux la meilleure équipe qui soit jamais passée entre les mains d'Iruka, la plus équilibrée, la plus forte, le véritable fer de lance de la nouvelle génération de Konoha.

305- Un an après que Sandaime-sama ait totalement bouleversé les plans d'Iruka – invoquant l'amitié qui naitrait envers deux orphelins, le talent prometteur de Sakura et la nécessité que cet _abruti psychotique irresponsable_ _de_ Ninja copieur soit leur senseï –, Iruka voit ce que l'équipe de Naruto est devenue et il regrette de n'avoir pas plus insisté.

oOo

NOTES :

(1) J'ai vu un reportage sur Arte qui parlait des capacités incroyables de plantes/ Des scientifiques ont récemment réalisé que les plantes dormaient, bougeaient, avaient une mémoire (si si !) et même un système nerveux. Pensez-y la prochaine fois que vous épluchez une courgette ! Bref, comme mon cerveau est bizarrement construit, il a tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec Hashirama et son Mokuton…

(2) Vu la passion de Sasuke pour les tomates (apparemment, c'est canon), on va dire qu'il l'a hérité de son lointain parent. Ca leur fait deux points communs : les tomates et ils détestent Konoha !


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus. Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ? Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** Les ninjas sont des mercenaires sans pitié et sans allégeance, les kunais ça coupe et les rasengans même lancés par le gentil Naruto c'est mortel. Additionnez un plus un.

Encore une fois, je m'excuse de la longueur du temps qui s'écoule entre deux chapitres publiés. Ceux qui me le reprochent ont bien raison, d'autant que j'ai horreur de ça quand ça arrive avec un fanfic que je lis! Pour ma défense, les deux derniers mois ont été fort remplis.

Dans ce chapitre:

- la création de l'akatsuki pour koalamanga,

- Ibiki et Ame (dans des faits différents) pour Jade-oopale.

Encore une fois, j'accepte avec joie et j'essaye de réaliser toutes les demandes, sincèrement ; mais j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de mal avec certaines demandes concernant des couples. Déjà, le Naruto/Hinata et Sasuke/Sakura, que de plus en plus de gens considèrent comme le canon, me laissent HAUTEMENT perplexe, alors pour Ino/Sai, Shika/Kiba, Iruka/Kakashi (d'où sort ce pairing-là ? est ce qu'ils se sont seulement _adressés la parole_ dans le manga ou l'anime plus de quelques minutes? Et en plus visiblement ils ne s'apprécient pas!), il faut vraiment me laisser beaucoup de temps.

**oOo**

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 26**

**oOo  
**

306- La plupart des étrangers de Suna ignorent l'origine des maquillages faciaux que les marionnettistes ninjas arborent si fièrement.

Certains supposent que ces experts manipulateurs, une des plus anciennes organisations du monde ninja, ont gardé jusqu'à aujourd'hui les coutumes des tribus de nomades qui se sont réunies il y a des décennies pour former Suna et qui utilisaient leurs peintures de guerre pour signaler leur allégeance.

D'autres pensent que les maquillages sont une manière de rappeler la longue tradition de secrets et de dissimulation qui caractérise la confrérie, dont les membres sont censés disparaitre, cachant leur identité sous leur masque d'illusionnistes.

307- Kankuro n'a pas d'opinion sur le sujet.

La première fois où il est revenu de son entrainement le visage soigneusement peint, sa sœur Temari – Temari si dure et si sérieuse, même à treize ans, qui souriait si rarement et riait encore moins – hurla de rire comme une _hyène _hystérique pendant de _très _longues minutes - au goût de Kankuro - et dut littéralement s'appuyer au mur le plus proche pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre.

Quand à son petit frère à demi-fou, il écarquilla des yeux verts stupéfaits mais pour une fois dépourvus de toute envie meurtrière, s'approcha de lui pour regarder de plus près ses peintures et lui demanda d'une voix timide – la première fois depuis des mois que Gaara lui adressait la parole sans paraitre fou, désespéré ou suicidaire – ce qui lui était arrivé et si c'était contagieux.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre, Baki-sensei avait surgi de nulle part et, la moitié visible de son visage tordue par un sourire ravi, leur annonça que pour fêter ça, il les amenait au restaurant.

Kankuro haussa ses sourcils, Gaara se raidit, et Temari osa demander si leur père était au courant. Baki-sensei haussa les épaules d'un air faussement indifférent et déclara que leur père avait apparemment mieux à faire.

Temari grommela mais sourit, Kankuro cria de joie, Gaara se détendit presque imperceptiblement – et ils passèrent ensemble une des meilleures soirées de leurs courtes vies.

308- Kankuro n'a absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle, en tant que marionnetiste, il doit porter des maquillages faciaux.

Il les porte quand même – ça lui rappele de bons souvenirs, trop rares pour ne pas être précieusement conservés.

309- Lorsqu'il créa l'Akatsuki, Pain ne voulait pas réunir les déserteurs les plus puissants du monde. Bien entendu, ceux qu'il rassembla furent extrêmement puissants – et passablement mortels dans tous les sens du terme – mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il les avait choisis.

Kisame et Deidara ont passé toute leur vie ostracisés par leurs propres villages. Zetsu était passé en quelque mois du statut de fierté et futur kage de l'Herbe à celui de paria psychothape et cannibale. Sasori au Sable rouge a mécanisé son propre corps pour échapper à la pourriture de la chair - Pain lui-même a du mal à concevoir le niveau de souffrances qu'il a dû s'infliger pour réussir ce tour de force. Kakuzu se coud des coeurs supplémentaires à grand renfort de fils de chakra. Itachi avait massacré l'ensemble de son clan - certes en réalisant avec une horreur détachée qu'il n'en ressentait aucun regret ; cependant, Pain se délectait de la pure souffrance - immense, insondable, intacte même après des années - qui passait dans son regard chaque fois qu'on évoquait son petit frère survivant devant lui. Hidan ne peut pas mourir - et que Pain soit damné si ce n'est pas la pire torture qu'il puisse imaginer.

310- De façon évidente pour ceux qui le comprenaient, Pain avait choisi ses soldats pour leur _douleur_.

311- Pendant les trois ans d'entrainement de Naruto, Jiraiya l'amena dans tout le monde connu.

Lui qui n'avait quitté Konoha que pour de courtes périodes vit les cinq pays élémentaires, les frontières d'Ame et d'Oto, la jungle de Kusa, le Pays du Démon au Nord, le Pays de la Lune à l'Est, le Pays de la Soie au Sud, et les conflints mystérieux de l'ouest, où il avait vu débarquer des navires étrangers dont les marins étaient aussi blonds que lui.

312- Au cours de ce voyage, Jiraiya put constater la véracité de la très scientifique règle dite « d'Uzumaki » – douloureusement théorisée par Kakashi-sensei un soir où il avait un peu forcé sur le saké – selon laquelle, si on admet qu'un papillon pouvait déclencher une tornade en battant des ailes, Naruto réussisait à provoquer, au mieux un changement de gouvernement, au pire une _révolution nationale_ rien qu'en passant une frontière.

Là où Naruto passe, le pouvoir change de mains, les tyrans disparaissent, les chefs de village changent les lois injustes, des alliances pluri-séculaires sont bouleversées, les dynasties corrompues s'achèvent et les villageois _rennomment les ponts à son nom_ -

313- L'immense majorité du temps, Jiraiya se demande avec inquiétude si le monde survivra à Naruto.

Le reste du temps, il s'interroge : comment a-t-on tenu si longtemps sans lui ?

314- Depuis l'apparition des clans de shinobis, les Uchiwa avaient été considérés avec suspicion par leurs pairs – les porteurs de sharingan étaient trop puissants, trop sauvages, trop secrets, trop renfermés sur eux-même pour que les autres familles leur accordent une grande confiance.

Ils étaient notamment critiqués pour leur tendance fâcheuse à la consanguinité : leur kekkai genkai était si précieux qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à marier les cousins et les cousines, les oncles et les nièces, et même, dans un cas extrême, le demi-frère et la demi-sœur.

De cette dernière union incestueuse naquit Suishi du Mirage, le meilleur utilisateur de genjutsu que le clan avait produit depuis des générations, alors que les parents d'Itachi et Sasuke, eux aussi exceptionnellement doués, étaient cousins – ce qui raffermit encore les Uchiwa dans leur rejet de l'hétérogamie.

Le fait que Suishi était quasiment psychotique et que la santé mentale d'Itachi puisse, à bien des égards, être mise en cause ne dérangeait pas du tout les autres Uchiwa, du moment que la lignée devenait plus puissante.

315- Même au sein de leur propre famille, on considérait que la relation entre Uchiwa Madara et son petit frère Izuna était malsaine.

316- S'ils avaient su _à quel point_ elle l'était, les autres Uchiwa les auraient probablement chassés du clan, prodiges ou pas.

317- Les ninjas d'Ame sont très fiers de pouvoir dire que leur défunt chef Hanzô la Salamandre fut le seul kage de l'histoire des Cinq pays qui avait une main de fer dans un gant de fer. Les ninjas étrangers affirment hautement que c'est ridicule - mais sont morts de jalousie.

318- Depuis qu'il a treize ans, le monde de Suigetsu n'existe plus.

D'abord, son grand frère était mort. Puis Zabuza-sensei avait déserté avec les autres Sabreurs de la Brume, sans un regard en arrière pour les disciples qu'il instruisait, avec lesquels il mangeait, riait, se battait depuis des années (ils ne surent jamais que Zabuza pensait protéger ses élèves, en les désolidarisant totalement de sa désertion; dans le village de la Brume sanglante, la route de l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions). Puis Haku les avait suivis, sans même dire adieu à Suigetsu – le garçon en avait eu le cœur brisé. Puis Aishwarya – si jolie, si _joyeuse_ Aishwarya, au rire de clochette et au visage ravissant – était morte à quatorze ans, électrocutée par des ninjas de Kumo, contre lesquels ses meilleurs suiton-jutsus avaient été totalement inutiles. Puis Haruki avait disparu, pendant sa première mission en tant que jounin (on n'avait retrouvé que les corps mutilés de ses coéquipiers, sans pouvoir déterminer si Haruki les avait assassinés pour déserter ou s'il avait été capturé – _interrogé, torturé, supplicié_ – par les ennemis du village. Mais Suigetsu avait que cela n'avait aucune importance : Haruki, comme les autres, était juste parti).

319- Naruto et les ninjas de sa génération seraient stupéfaits de l'apprendre, mais leurs ainés jounins comptent dans leur rang un certain nombre de cordon-bleus.

Ibiki est par exemple le maître incontesté de la viande - grillée, poêlée, rôtie, bouillie, voire crue (la plupart de ses collègues tueraient pour son tartare de bœuf). Quand on l'interroge sur cette étrange spécialité, il détourne le regard et grommelle quelque chose à propos d'une mission au Pays du Riz, pendant la Grande Famine - les autres rennoncent immédiatement à connaitre les détails.

Si les sushis de Raidou et les gyoza d'Aoba remportent l'unanimité, les gâteaux de miel d'Aburame Shiki sont très recherchées des connaisseurs.

oOo

Reviews, s'il vous plait?


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** Malgré ce que vous avez pu lire dans les derniers chapitres de Naruto, les ninjas n'étaient pas de valeureux guerriers dédiés à l'honneur de leur pays et à la paix universelle - c'étaient des mercenaires sans allégance que les seigneurs féodaux du Japon médiéval utilisaient pour leurs basses besognes (empoisonnements, assassinats discrets, espionnage, extorsion de fonds..). Donc rating T et ce n'est pas volé.

**Hello!** J'ai désormais un compte LJ, sur lequel je compte mettre quelques fics parallèles. La première, mis en ligne aujourd'hui, a été inspirée par le fait 210 de Quelques faits sur les ninjas ("_Si Sasuke avait été une fille..._") - je ne vous en dis pas plus, allez faire un tour si vous en avez l'occasion! (l'adresse de mon LJ est sur mon profile).

Pour ce chapitre, beaucoup de demandes ont été écrites, j'espère que ça vous plaira! :

- pour **Nausikaa – ambre**_, _ **Aschen** et **phibriza hellmaster**, un fait qui retrace la relation Jiraiya/Orochimaru pendant leur enfance et la réaction de tsunade face à la désertion d'Orochimaru Jiraya/Orochimaru,

- pour **Hiyana**, ce qu'a ressenti Minato à la grossesse de Kushina

- pour **Chiwii**, une réflexion sur le lien sasuke/naruto

- pour **Anny-chan**, la TEAM GAI (parce que c'est vrai que Tenten est franchement sous-estimée)

**oOo**

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 27**

**oOo  
**

320- Derrière son sourire affable, Iruka calcule sans cesse.

Il évalue, teste, probabilise, anticipe, projette en permanence. Il crée un plan, puis deux ou trois plans de secours, puis des dizaines de stratégies alternatives si les premières échouent, et ensuite des _centaines_ de solutions de rechange, parce qu'un bon ninja a toujours une issue de secours.

321- Iruka est atteint d'une déformation professionnelle, qui le pousse plus loin la plupart des autres ninjas. Il ne calcule pas uniquement des attaques ou des jutsus, il calcule aussi _le reste_. Comme un automatisme, il ne peut s'empêcher de calculer et de probabiliser et de prévoir les réactions et les comportements de ses amis, de ses collègues, de ses élèves.

(Qu'est-ce qu'il conviendrait de faire si Kakashi cessait d'encaisser et perdait finalement la tête, comme les medic-nins de la section psy le craignaient depuis des années. Ce qu'Iruka avait préconisé, dans un rapport préventif, dans l'hypothèse où Izumo-et-Kotetsu étaient séparés pendant une mission en territoire ennemi. Les mesures à prendre si le jeune Uchiwa commençait à montrer les mêmes symptômes que son frère ainé. Ce qu'il devait faire si Naruto – _Naruto si vif et si humain, son élève préféré même si Iruka ne l'admettrai t jamais_ – si Naruto laissait le Kyuubi prendre le contrôle.)

322- Parfois, Iruka aimerait vraiment pouvoir éteindre son esprit aussi facilement que les autres ninjas semblent le faire dès qu'ils ne sont plus en service. Il aimerait cesser de tout voir et de tout mesurer, parce qu'il a l'impression horrible de trahir ses amis et ses élèves, en prévoyant ainsi leurs morts, leurs ruptures et leurs erreurs - mais il n'y arrive jamais.

Alors il serre les dents et continue à calculer pour Konoha.

323- Tsunade ne l'a jamais dit à personne – parce que cela aurait été incroyablement _embarrassant_ à l'époque, et maintenant cela serait juste ridicule – mais elle avait toujours été un peu – énormément – jalouse de la relation entre ses deux coéquipiers.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils _l'excluaient_ à proprement parler, au contraire, tous les trois avaient quasi vécu ensemble pendant près de quinze ans (Tsunade se demandait, encore aujourd'hui, comment elle avait réussi à conserver sa santé mentale avec deux énergumènes pareils). Mais personne ne pouvait nier que Jiraiya et Orochimaru partageaient une connexion dont l'intensité dépassait celle de l'équipe. Officiellement, ils se détestaient, se hurlaient dessus et se boudaient pendant _des jours_ – c'étaient les seuls moments où Orochimaru se conduisait comme un adolescent normal, pinailleur, mesquin et revanchard, et pas comme un ANBU surentrainé. Officieusement, ils respectaient avec réticence les talents de l'autre, pouvaient parler des heures à propos de Kami-seul-savait quoi, et étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre toute la journée – même en dehors des entrainements, contrairement à ce qu'ils affirmaient.

Tsunade savait qu'Orochimaru n'allait sur la tombe de ses parents qu'une seule fois par an, le jour de la Fête des morts, mais que la sépulture était toute l'année en excellent état, une des mieux entretenus du cimetière shinobi – parce que Jiraiya passait régulièrement la nettoyer, y faire brûler de l'encens et s'agenouiller correctement devant pour prononcer des prières impeccablement respectueuses.

Tsunade savait également que pendant des années, Orochimaru avait passé toutes ses soirées d'hiver, non pas à expérimenter des jutsus chez lui comme il l'affirmait, mais à apprendre à lire et à écrire à Jiraiya, jusqu'à ce que les caractères maladroitement tracés, presque enfantins du jeune homme (dont Tsunade n'était pas fière de s'être moquée) deviennent des merveilles de délicatesse et de maitrise, dignes d'un maître de calligraphie.

324- Lorsqu'Orochimaru s'enfuit de Konoha, après qu'on ait découvert les petits cadavres dépecés de ses _expériences, _Tsunade vit l'expression terrible sur le visage de Jiraiya et se demanda quand les choses avaient aussi mal tournées.

325- Quand Kushina annonça à Minato qu'elle était enceinte de leur enfant, le village tout entier fut au courant dans la demi-heure suivante.

D'abord parce que le hurlement de joie de Minato retentit littéralement dans tout Konoha – les sentinelles furent prises de panique un bon moment avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas le cri de guerre annonciateur d'une offensive ennemie. Ensuite parce que l'Hokage alla tout droit au mess des jounins annoncer la grande nouvelle à ses amis (ses termes exacts furent : « Mon successeur est en route, les mecs ! », ce qui était certainement la déclaration la moins digne d'un kage de toute l'histoire des Cinq pays), amis qui le kidnappèrent immédiatement pour aller fêter ça dans le bar le plus proche, ce qui se termina en une des pires beuveries et tapages nocturnes que Konoha ait jamais connus.

326- Quand il apprit la grossesse de Kushina, Minato commença immédiatement à chercher des prénoms, à harceler Kakashi pour qu'il accepte d'être le parrain du gosse, à acheter des vêtements de bébé de toutes les couleurs et à transformer en super-vitesse le cabinet attenant au bureau du Hokage en nurserie (en dépit de l'opposition ferme du conseil, qui affirmait qu'une telle chose ne s'était _jamais vue_, et que c'était _impensable_, et _indigne_, et tout à fait _déplacé_, et est-ce que Hokage-sama _voulait bien cesser de leur demander leur avis sur la couleur des murs ?__ ! ! !_)

Minato avait la conviction profonde que rien ne pourrait lui gâcher ce bonheur.

327- Tenten n'est pas la kunoichi la plus forte du village, ni la plus jolie, ni la plus courageuse, et elle en est parfaitement consciente.

Il y a cependant une chose dont elle est absolument certaine : elle ne verra _jamais_ aucun de ses coéquipiers mourir au combat. Car pour pouvoir toucher un cheveu de son équipe, il faudra la tuer d'abord –et si Tenten n'est pas la plus forte, ni la plus jolie, ni la plus courageuse, les Kamis soient damnés s'ils ont créé une kunoichi plus incroyablement obstinée et loyale que Tenten.

328- Sasuke et Naruto se détestent. Ils l'affirment sur tous les tons depuis plusieurs années, et la quasi-totalité du monde ninja le sait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cela n'empêche pas la quasi-totalité du monde ninja de savoir également que Sasuke et Naruto mourraient l'un pour l'autre sans aucune hésitation.

329- Les autres nations furent longtemps étonnées par le degré incroyable d'autonomie et de liberté que Kumo laissait à ses jinchuriikis. De nombreuses hypothèses circulèrent : certains pensaient que le village caché des nuages avait réussi à voler à Konoha le secret du Shodaime Hokage, le seul ninja de l'histoire qui avait la capacité de contrôler les démons; d'autres suggéraient que les hôtes de Kumo subissaient un entrainement spécial qui leur permettait de conserver l'ascendant sur les bijuus qu'ils possédaient, et que cela expliquait pourquoi Kumo les laissait vivre de manière aussi normale.

330- Kumo n'a récupéré aucun secret, et ses jinchuurikis n'ont reçu aucun entrainement dont les hôtes des autres villages ne pourraient bénéficier.

Kumo a simplement observé quelque chose plus tôt que les autres villages.

Le premier jinchuuriki de l'histoire de Kumo était le frère cadet du Nidaime Raikage. Les techniques de scellage de l'époque n'étaient pas aussi avancées et un jour, le démon se réveilla. Mais, au moment où son bijuu allait prendre le contrôle de son corps, quand le village tout entier se croyait perdu, le jinchuuriki se planta un kunai dans la gorge, dans un dernier mouvement de lucidité, se suicidant pour éviter d'attaquer son frère aîné.

331- A Kumo, la famille est parfois plus important que le ninjutsu et que les démons. Les Raikages s'en sont rendus compte et décidèrent d'utiliser ce fait à leur avantage.

oOo

Reviews, please?


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** Malgré ce que vous avez pu lire dans les derniers chapitres de Naruto, les ninjas n'étaient pas de valeureux guerriers dédiés à l'honneur de leur pays et à la paix universelle - c'étaient des mercenaires sans allégance que les seigneurs féodaux du Japon médiéval utilisaient pour leurs basses besognes (empoisonnements, assassinats discrets, espionnage, extorsion de fonds..). Donc rating T et ce n'est pas volé.

**Note de la rédaction : JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE 2011! **En l'honneur de la nouvelle année (ou en guise de cadeau de noël) voici un chapitre exclusivement constitué de toutes les demandes de lecteurs que j'ai reçues! Oui, TOUTES! J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne!

- Shaka10 (une rewieuse super!) : SASUKE !

- Boys-love-yaoi : shuisui et Itachi

- Nausikaa-Ambre : la boule de cristal de Sandaime

- Doraneko et Anny-chan : la team Gai (promis : la prochaine fois, je m'essaye au Neji/Tenten)

- Lucy in the Sky with Diamond, Tigrou19, Juju d'orange : Shikamaru et temari

- Almark et Hana : Naruto vu par les parents de ses amis. (pour Hana, le fait n°9 : Naruto considère Tsunade comme sa grand-mère, il n'a donc pas de soucis avec son âge. Jiraiya la trouverait jolie, même couverte de rides)

- Lectrice n°14 : l'opération de Sasuke pour qu'il ait les yeux d'Itachi

- vanina chan : le premier enfant de naruto

**oOo**

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 28**

**oOo**

332- Sasuke ne peut pas s'en souvenir, et tous les autres concernés sont morts, bien entendu ; mais ceux qui s'occupèrent le plus de lui, quand il était bébé, furent son frère Itachi et leur cousin Shisui – et ce en dépit de leur âge, qui aurait dû à lui-seul pousser le clan à imposer quelqu'un d'autre.

Personne n'osait l'avouer (ils étaient des ninjas, au nom du Sharingan, pas une bande de samouraïs superstitieux !) mais les Anciens, y compris leurs propres parents, avaient été effrayés de l'intensité malsaine, presque déplacée, de l'attachement d'Itachi – leur petit surdoué aux mains couvertes de sang - envers le bébé. Quant à Shisui, cela faisait des années, quasiment depuis sa naissance, que plus personne n'essayait de le contrôler – le clan tout entier avait durement appris que l'enfant n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

333- Ainsi, pendant les premières années de sa vie, Itachi et Shisui devinrent les principaux gardiens de Sasuke.

Itachi le lavait, le changeait, s'assurait qu'il reste au chaud, et passait des heures entières, parfaitement immobile, à le regarder comme s'il ne pouvait se rassasier de sa vue - avec une telle expression d'impassibilité avide que l'on envisagea de faire venir un medic-nin de la section psy pour s'assurer que le bébé ne risquait rien (et qu'Itachi n'allait pas tenter de l'étouffer dans son berceau.)

Shisui, lui, fantasque et déjà à moitié fou, apprit à Sasuke la parole – il jacassait avec lui du matin au soir quand il n'était pas à l'entrainement, lui chantait des comptines et lui racontait des légendes si vieilles que même les plus vieux ninjas ne connaissaient que vaguement. (Il lui murmurait à l'oreille des secrets sur leur clan et sur le village – des secrets dont même Itachi ignorait l'existence, mais dont Sasuke, inconsciemment, garda la mémoire jusqu'à aujourd'hui.)

334- Un jour, quand Sasuke avait deux ou trois ans, son grand frère et son cousin le regardaient dormir paisiblement sur une couverture qu'ils avaient étendue sur l'herbe du bord de la rivière, pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de l'été.

Soudain, Shisui, le regard perdu dans le lointain comme s'il fixait quelque chose qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir, dit à son cousin : « Ils se serviront de lui. »

Itachi répondit calmement : « Ils essayeront. »

Shisui ne dit plus rien, mais Itachi continua, avec une conviction terrifiante, comme s'il était prêt à bouleverser _l'ordre du monde_ pour empêcher les autres de faire souffrir son frère : « Personne ne l'aura. _Personne_. »

Du fond de son cœur, Shisui plaignit ceux qui allaient essayer.

335- Après la mort du Sandaime, personne ne sut ce que devint sa célèbre boule de cristal. On soupçonnait depuis des années qu'il ne s'en servait pas _uniquement_ pour surveiller les ennemis du village – les femmes de Konoha avaient pris l'habitude de conserver leur peignoir jusque sous la douche – mais cela devait quand même être bien pratique pour espionner Konoha et les environs.

336- Quand il découvrit la boule de cristal dans les bagages de Jiraiya-senseï, Naruto hurla d'indignation et clama haut et fort que son maître était sans aucun doute le Plus Grand Pervers des Cinq Pays – mais il se dit que décidément, cette pauvre boule cumulait les propriétaires libidineux.

337- Quand il devint Hokage, Naruto reçut un paquet d'un notaire du Pays du Thé où Jiraiya avait laissé plusieurs lettres et affaires devant être distribuées après sa mort.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en y trouvant la boule de cristal.

338- Régulièrement, Lee s'évanouit d'épuisement en plein terrain d'entrainement, quand il pousse son organisme au-delà de ses capacités physiques.

Gai se hisse sur son épaule et le dépose sur un lit, Tenten l'installe confortablement et lui dépose délicatement un linge humide sur la tête, et Neji s'assoit à côté de lui et le maintient occupé et allongé (si nécessaire par la force – qui aurait cru que les tenkutsus pouvaient être utilisés de cette manière ?) jusqu'à ce que les médic-nins le déclarent de nouveau apte pour le service.

339- Personne ne comprend réellement la relation - faite de mépris affiché envers « cet espèce de tricheur paresseux, pourtant avec un esprit pareil on pourrait penser qu'il serait un peu plus efficace et _est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ?_», de trajets Suna-Konoha bimensuels, de bâillements faussement ennuyés, de réelle affection et de longues parties de Go – qui unissait Shikamaru et Temari.

Elle dura pourtant jusqu'à leur mort à tous les deux.

340- La plupart des parents et grand-parents de l'actuelle génération de ninjas de Konoha virent lontemps d'un mauvais œil l'amitié, d'abord timide, puis de plus en plus ouvertement affichée, entre leurs enfants et le jinchuuriiki.

On parla pour justifier cette opposition de son insolence, de son manque de talent évident pour le ninjutsu, de sa bêtise, et, plus tard, de son incroyable propension à causer des ennuis à ceux qui l'approchaient (exemple du dernier Uchiwa à l'appui).

341- Nara Shikaku, lui, savait voir plus loin que le bout de sa cigarette. Il ne fut donc pas étonné le soir où il était en train de boire avec son équipe, quand Yamanaka Inoichi, fou d'inquiétude pour sa fille parti en mission, s'indigna sur l'injustice du sort, qui avait rendu l'enfant-renard invulnérable à quasiment tout alors que sa précieuse enfant était à la merci du premier jutsu venu.

Shikaku, compatissant, ne lui fit pas remarquer que la jalousie était illogique – et un vilain défaut.

341- Quand Sasuke réalisa que Kabuto, sous les ordres d'Orochimaru et de Madara, lui avait greffé les yeux de son frère – les précieux, désormais si rares, Sharingan de son grand frère chéri, qui avait donné son honneur, leur clan, Konoha et _jusqu'à sa propre vie_ pour sauver Sasuke, alors que Sasuke n'avait jamais _jamais_ rien compris, et qu'il l'avait haï toutes ces années, et qu'il avait fini par le _tuer_ –, il vomit tellement qu'il faillit en mourir, et essaya de s'arracher les yeux.

Madara l'en empêcha avec un abominable rictus de cruauté sur les lèvres.

342- A la naissance de son premier fils, Naruto – qui avait passé toute la grossesse de son épouse à l'empêcher de bouger de peur d'un faux mouvement, à harceler le medic-nin jour et nuit et à débarquer chez Sasuke à n'importe quelle heure pour le traîner au terrain d'entrainement, parce que c'était la seule manière qu'il avait de contrôler son angoisse –, Naruto éclata en sanglots et refusa de lâcher l'enfant pendant des heures.

oOo

Reviews, please?


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** Itachi a passé tout son clan par le fil de son katana quand il était encore _ado_, Naruto a un démon sanguinaire dans l'estomac et assez de problèmes pour renvoyer un psy pleurer chez sa mère, et les ninjas, quoiqu'en dise Kishimoto-san, ne sont pas de gentils pacifistes pro-droits de la nature mais une bande d'assassins tueurs de gosses gênants et de princesses encombrantes. Rating T pour tout le monde.

**Note de la rédaction :** Encore une fois, je suis navrée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. En fait je suis _super_ déprimée ce soir, alors j'ai écrit ce chapitre en quarante minutes au lieu de bosser, en espérant que ça me remonterait un peu le moral. Ca a pas tellement marché, mais bon, j'espère au moins que ça vous plaira.

Pour régler une bonne fois une demande qui revient souvent dans des messages persos que je reçois (voire dans les reviews), le « concept » de la fic composée de plusieurs faits numérotés sur un ou plusieurs personnages n'est absolument pas quelque chose que j'ai inventé, je suis beaucoup trop bête pour avoir eu une idée aussi excellente. Il y a de TRES nombreuses fics en anglais de ce genre, pas tellement sur FF point net mais sur le net, notamment sur livejournal. Donc, si certains veulent « reprendre » ce concept pour Naruto ou pour d'autres fandoms, vous n'avez pas du tout besoin de me demander la permission. Allez-y, déchainez votre imagination!

Niveau commandes :

- **Ange Lady Shadow** : ce qui deviendra la descendance commune Uzumaki-Uchiwa (ou la parade de séduction la plus atroce de l'histoire de Konoha)

- **Ae'Risse** : les blonds dans le manga (rien que la demande m'a bien fait rire, merci)

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.****  
Chapitre 29 **

oOo

343- Après la mort du Croc Blanc de Konoha, quand il s'avéra que Minato était le seul adulte volontaire pour s'occuper de Kakashi, une série de rumeurs odieuses sur les « relations intimes» entre le jounin et son joli disciple courut dans le village. On enviait les succès de Minato et les talents de son apprenti, et une partie non-négligeable des troupes commença à ricaner sur le passage de Kakashi, en le trainant de noms infâmes.

Le jour où Minato surprit la conversation d'un groupe de chuunins et où il _comprit_ enfin leurs allusions, il planta un kunai dans la gorge du premier, défonça la tête du second d'un affreux coup de poing et faillit enfoncer un rasengan tourbillonnant de fureur à travers les deux autres avant que qui que ce soit puisse réagir.

Il fallut l'intervention combinée de deux équipes d'ANBU, de Jiraiya et d'Orochimaru pour l'empêcher de les tous tuer.

(Les deux chuunins survivants furent emprisonnés et moururent dans leur cachot la semaine suivante, quelques heures après que Kakashi soit revenu de mission. Personne n'eut la mauvaise idée de faire un lien entre ces deux évènements).

344- Lorsqu'il était bébé, aucune nourrice professionnelle n'accepta de s'occuper de Naruto. La seule femme qui l'allaita fut une prostituée – une des professions les plus méprisées, même à Konoha.

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme se prit sincèrement d'affection pour le petit garçon. Elle le gardait quand les employés de l'orphelinat ne le supportaient plus, jouait avec lui, le berçait gentiment pour qu'il s'endorme et lui fredonnait les chansons vulgaires des quartiers rouges – les seules qu'elle connaissait.

Les autres prostituées la regardèrent d'un très mauvais œil après cela, et elle aurait certainement perdu tous ses clients si le Sandaime n'avait pas ordonné à tout le monde le silence, mais elle s'en fichait. Ce bébé avait sauvé le village, affirma-t-elle aux ANBU silencieux qui la suivaient partout pour protéger l'enfant des tentatives de meurtres. Le nourrir et s'occuper de lui étaient le moindre des remerciements.

345- Et puis, l'enfant était trop adorable quand il plissait ses joues scarifiées en riant et qu'il tendait ses petits bras pour attraper les ornements de son chignon.

346- L'ANBU au masque de chien ne l'admettra _jamais_ ; mais les premiers mois après la mort de son maître, la pensée des éclats de rire du gamin et de la prostituée étaient les seules choses qui le parvenaient à le motiver suffisamment pour le faire se lever le matin.

345- Cet arrangement dura jusqu'au jour où la femme mourut sous les coups d'un client, alors que Naruto avait environ deux ans.

346- Naruto ne se rappelle plus de cette femme – du moins pas _consciemment_.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il passe devant une maison close, il a une étrange envie de chantonner, comme s'il rentrait à la maison.

347- « Il n'y a que le vent qui puisse _attiser_ le feu! » clama Naruto quand on lui demandait pourquoi il voulait tant ramener Uchiwa au village.

Sai ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et regarda autour de lui. Naruto regardait l'horizon d'un air effroyablement déterminé, les yeux de Sakura étaient humides de larmes d'émotion contenues, Kakshi-senseï paraissait tout chose et même Yamato-Taishou avait l'air ému.

… Mais enfin, c'est Sai qui avait l'esprit mal tourné ou cette formulation était quand même hautement _pernicieuse_?

348- Tous les seize du mois a lieu à Konoha la Grande Soirée Poker des Jounins Spéciaux de Konoha, une institution historique, quasiment _sacrée_, du village, qui fut instaurée par le Second Hokage lui-même pour permettre à ses soldats les plus fidèles et les plus braves de se détendre entre deux sanglantes missions.

Selon la version officielle

La version officieuse, plus proche de la vérité, est que le Second Hokage instaura une nuit de jeux pour permettre à ses jounins de se détendre – mais aussi et surtout pour les _plumer jusqu'à leur dernier yen_, le Second Hokage ayant été un excellent joueur et un tricheur sans _aucun_ scrupule.

(Seuls Madara et ses sharingans parvenaient parfois à déjouer ses combines et à le dénoncer à son grand frère, qui aussitôt le réprimandait sévèrement sur le fait que c'était _mal_ de profiter de son chakra à de si mauvaises fins, que les futurs hokages ne _trichaient_ pas aux cartes, et que Tobirama devrait avoir _ honte _de dépouiller ses propres hommes et de déshonorer ainsi le nom des Senju et bla bla bla.

Ce sermon était d'autant plus difficile à supporter que ce vicieux de Madara profitait que Hashirama ait le dos tourné pour faire des grimaces narquoises au futur Second Hokage en agitant d'une main son jeu désormais gagnant, puisque Hashirama excluait toujours Tobirama de la partie quand il le prenait à tricher. Injustice _totale_.)

349- Les occasions de se distraire étant rares, et le fait de perdre face à ses collègues une véritable _disgrâce_ dont le perdant entendait parler pendant des _mois_, les jounins ne reculaient devant rien pour gagner, et rivalisaient d'ingéniosité dans une débauche de talents ninjas (qui aurait horrifié la hokage si elle n'avait pas été elle-même une accro forcenée au jeu).

Ibiki, fort de son expérience de bourreau, se compose un visage impassible. Aoba refuse d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil, même à minuit passés. Anko se colle une brochette de dangos entre les dents pour s'empêcher de s'exclamer quand elle tire une bonne carte. Genma plaque sur son visage son « sourire de salope » (Hayate) ou son « sourire ravageur de séducteur incomparable » (Raidou, légèrement ironique) dans l'espoir de distraire les autres joueurs (tristement, même après _des années_, cette technique marche toujours sur la moitié des femmes et le tiers des hommes – y compris Aoba). Kurenai jette sans vergogne un genjutsu sur ses cartes (« _Moi_, tricher? Allons, Anko, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer voyons! »).

Raidou ne le dit à personne, mais c'est le seul moment où il est _content_ de ses cicatrices – allez déchiffrer les expressions sur un visage à moitié défiguré.

350- En dépit des efforts combinés des meilleures troupes de Konoha, Iruka et son sourire aimable raflent le jackpot huit fois sur dix.

351- Quand il étaient à l'Académie, le fils ainé de Naruto et la fille ainé de Sasuke devirent les meilleurs amis du monde, au grand damn de leurs pères (ceux qui connaissaient Sasuke et Naruto depuis leur jeunesse roulèrent des yeux et se retinrent de faire remarquer que c'était probablement héréditaire).

352- Quand ils atteignirent l'adolescence, la gamine commença à rougir en présence du fils Uzumaki – ce qui horrifia Sasuke.

Le gosse Uzumaki, lui, rougissait, balbutiait, se cognait contre le montant des portes et trébuchait sur ses propres pieds, au point que son père dut lui interdire de porter une arme, d'exécuter des katas, de manipuler des shurikens, et généralement de faire quoique ce soit en rapport avec le ninjutsu quand la fille du Teme était dans les parages.

353- A l'annonce de leur mariage, personne ne comprit pourquoi Hakage-sama et Uchiwa-san firent un tel scandale. Ils étaient tous les deux particulièrement obtus, mais quand même, ils devaient bien se douter de quelque chose, non?

354- Étrangement, quand il rencontra Bee le jinchuriiki et son frère ainé, le terrifiant kage de Kumo, la première pensée de Naruto ne fut ni pour leur dangerosité, ni pour ce qu'ils risquaient de faire à Sasuke s'ils lui mettaient la main dessus.

Ce fut un soulagement intense en réalisant que les deux folles – Temari de Suna et Yamanaka – n'étaient pas les seules personnes au monde qui partageaient la couleur de ses cheveux.

oOo

Reviews, SVP?


	31. Chapter 30!

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, _arr__êt__e ton char__, je te vois venir_?

Et bien sûr, je n'écris cette fic ni par obligation, ni contre paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de "fic-concept" que j'appelle personnellement un "pot-pourri". Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxons qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions. Et puis, ça laisse du suspense, non?

**Avertissement :** Naruto a passé son enfance qui-ostracisé par son propre village, Hidan s'amuse en s'enfonçant des lames dans les boyaux, le passe-temps favori des Uchiwa est de s'arracher mutuellement les yeux (au sens propre) et Hanzô la Salamandre manque d'empoisonner ses hommes à chaque pas. Les ninjas sont des fous dangereux et cette fic est rated T.

**Note de la r****édaction :** Au cours de l'été, j'ai rompu avec mon copain, bossé comme une folle et subit pas mal de désagréments. Tout cela est chronophage et je n'ai pas pu posté de chapitres plus tôt. Je m'en excuse sincèrement. Ca m'a fait trop plaisir de retrouver cette fic, et j'espère que vous apprécierez de lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!

Pour pimenter un peu ce chapitre - le trentième, OMG! - , j'ai décidé de glisser quelques éléments de cross-over! Il y aura **quelques inventions de Gaston Lagaffe** (Franquin) et un OFC issu d'un film que j'avais beaucoup aimé, **Sakuran** qui raconte la vie d'une prostituée de luxe d'un quartier des plaisirs dans le Japon médiéval. En quelque sorte, je profite de ma fic pour faire (honteusement) de la publicité pour les choses que j'aime bien. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Mais il y a aussi:

- pour Kha : ce que Hidan a ressenti en s'enfonçant une lance dans le ventre pour la première fois (c'était une chouette demande, mais je me suis laissée emporter par mon enthousiasme, désolée si ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu voulais),

- pour lusaphira : la jeunesse de Kakuzu ou Zetsu (ben je parle un peu des deux...)

- pour Moni : Matsuri

- pour Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds : les Hyuuga.

oOo

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.****  
Chapitre 30 **

**(OMG, **_**trente**_** chapitre - *s'****év****anouit d'****ém****otion*)**

oOo

355- Les Hyuuga tentent de toutes leurs forces, encore aujourd'hui, de l'oublier - certaines choses sont juste trop atroces pour qu'on s'en souvienne! - mais Hyashi et Hizashi étaient deux gamins plein de joie de vivre, qui additionnaient une imagination débordante, une curiosité de petits singes et une ingéniosité impressionnante, même pour des ninjas.

Ils accumulèrent ainsi en quelques années le plus grand stock d'inventions idiotes et inutiles que le village avait jamais vu.

Des décapsuleurs automatiques (qui manquèrent de décapiter leur père à coups d'ouvre-bouteille) à leur tentative de greffe d'un cactus et d'un lierre grimpant (une "piquante" découverte qui fit hurler à mort les Yamanaka mais dont la simple vue suffisait à envoyer le Sandaime, qui en réclama une bouture pour son bureau, dans un fou-rire hystérique), en passant par la poudre à faire neiger (qui fit exploser l'aile gauche de la demeure Hyuuga) et par l'appeau à attirer les moustiques (celui-là avait bien plu aux Aburame), leurs prouesses techniques stupéfiaient le village, consternaient les anciens et constituèrent longtemps leur seule source d'amusement.

356- Quand Hizashi mourut - quand il se sacrifia pour sauver la petite fille de son frère -, tout le monde appréhenda la réaction d'Hiashi.

Il récupéra sans un mot les débris survivants de leurs expériences et disparut on-ne-sait-où. Il revint les mains vides et personne - parmi ceux, encore vivants, qui s'en souvenait - ne les évoqua plus jamais.

357- La majorité des gens – y compris Sakura elle-même - pensent que Naruto, aveuglé par l'affection qu'il porte à sa coéquipière, est convaincu qu'elle est la plus belle fille du monde.

358- Les gens se trompent.

Pendant qu'il parcourait les Cinq pays en compagnie de Jiraiya, dans le quartier des plaisirs de la capitale de la Soie, Naruto rencontra la plus belle personne qu'il ait jamais vu - et qu'il ne verra jamais. C'était l'oiran du meilleur bordel de la ville, au visage magnifique, au caractère _épouvantable _et à la langue particulièrement acérée, surtout quand Naruto était dans les parages

(Jiraiya lui trouvait à tous les niveaux une ressemblance frappante avec Sasuke mais eut le bon sens de garder ses observations pour lui).

359- Ils passèrent deux hivers successifs dans ce bordel, pour attendre la fonte des neiges. Naruto répara la maison du toit aux fondations, évacuait les clients violents avec une efficacité confondante, dévorait les plats délicieux dont les prostituées reconnaissantes le gavaient et annexa littéralement le pied du futon de l'Oiran (qui grommelait qu'on avait _jamais _vu ça, et depuis quand on laissait des _serviteurs _dormir dans son lit, et en plus ce sale gosse prenait _toute la place_ - mais s'assurait toujours que Naruto soit bien couvert par son édredon le plus moelleux avant de s'endormir elle-même).

360- Lorsque Naruto avoua enfin à la jeune femme qu'il voulait devenir hokage, il se raidit en attendant les sarcasmes habituels.

Elle se contenta de demander, parfaitement sérieuse, si elle pourrait venir au couronnement - et d'ailleurs, quel kimono Naruto pensait qu'elle devrait mettre pour aller avec le rouge de sa future cape?

(Naruto n'avait jamais autant adoré une fille).

361- Le troisième hiver, alors qu'ils déposaient leurs bagages et que Naruto se précipitait, les bras chargés de cadeaux, dans les appartements de son amie, il découvrit la chambre occupée par une autre femme. La plus belle personne était morte des suites d'une fausse couche, en même temps que l'enfant dont elle avait refusé d'avorter.

Naruto brûla les souvenirs qu'il lui avait achetés, et ne parla pas pendant plusieurs semaines.

362- Encore aujourd'hui, quand Hokage le Sixième traverse le Pays de la Soie, il insiste pour passer par la capitale et dépose de l'encens sur une tombe du cimetière principal.

Personne, pas même sa femme, n'a jamais osé poser de questions.

363- Bien sûr, les membres de l'Akatski sont tous plus cinglés les uns que les autres.

Itachi lui-même avait tendance à l'oublier, mais sous l'apparence calme qu'il affectait, Kisame avait fait partie des Sept Sabreurs de la Brume, des fous dangereux qui avaient commis des massacres de civils abominables pendant la Seconde Guerre cachée (quelque chose qui répugnait même les ninjas les plus conservateurs). Cela glaçait parfois le sang d'Itachi, lorsque Kisame se laissait aller à évoquer "le bon vieux temps" - quand le Kirikage lui ordonnait de faire disparaître des villages entiers, que sa Samehada était rassasiée de sang et que les Sept Sabreurs dominaient les collines de l'Est - et que le déserteur de Konoha réalisait que Kisame regrettait cette époque.

Itachi n'est pas sûr du tout que son coéquipier soit sain d'esprit.

364- Deidara, lui, fait exploser tout ce qu'il trouve beau (ce qui inquiète passablement Itachi, étant donné les compliments dont l'autre ninja l'abreuve à longueur de journée...). Malgré son jeune âge, il avait fait partie de la division terroriste d'Iwa – des kamikazes fanatiques qui n'hésitaient pas se sauter avec leurs propres bombes. Deidara a d'ailleurs fait exploser la moitié de son village avant de déserter - une sombre histoire de "conceptions divergentes de la beauté, hum!", bien qu'Itachi soupçonne plutôt la légitime défense (Deidara n'avait pas dû être heureux dans un village où les shinobis assassinent les blonds à leur naissance).

Itachi pensait que Deidara était juste fou, comme les autres ninjas de l'Akatsuki, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que les affreuses bouches voraces dans les paumes et la poitrine du shinobi étaient absolument naturelles - à ce moment, il comprit que Deidara était un monstre.

365- Zetsu, le ninja semi-végétal – Itachi était au courant, bien sûr, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux avec horreur la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés – a un corps vert, saigne de la sève et porte des plaques noires, visiblement rajoutées par un médic-nin, clouées sur la moitié du corps.

En dépit de l'importance cruciale de recueillir des informations sur ses partenaires, Itachi _ne veut pas savoir_ ce qui est arrivé à Zetsu – l'histoire ne doit pas être agréable à entendre.

(Zetsu lui-même ne se souvient pas exactement de ce qu'il s'est passé. A un instant il commandait ses ninjas sur le champ de bataille, et l'instant suivant, il se réveillait à l'hôpital de son village, attaché à un lit par des chaines renforcées de chakra et surveillé par trois équipes de la garde personnelle du Kage. Il apprit que plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulés, que son équipe était morte - parce qu'il les avait tous tués - et que la seule chose qui le mettait désormais en appétit était la chair humaine.

Pour être honnête, Zetsu lui-même ne tient pas à savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé.)

366- Sasori du Sable rouge serait un descendant direct du Sandaime Kazekage. Son illustre parent l'avait entrainé dans sa jeunesse, bien que Sasori n'ait pas manifesté le Satetsu – et qu'il ait de toute façon fini par dépecer vivant son maître, tout comme ses propres parents et plusieurs dizaines de ses soldats.

Bien sûr Itachi est sans doute mal placé pour critiquer ceux qui assassinent leur famille, mais au moins, il avait des raisons pour le faire (des raisons parfaitement logiques et valables, de son point de vue). Sasori, lui, a décimé son clan _parce qu'il le pouvait_ - et parce que cela lui ouvrait la porte de l'immortalité.

367- Etonnamment, peu d'informations sont disponibles sur Kakuzu. Itachi sait juste qu'il est obsédé par l'argent, au minimum âgé de quatre-vingt dix ans, qu'il avait combattu et perdu contre le Shodaime Hokage, et qu'il utilise, avec les monstrueux fils de son kekkai genkai, un jutsu de revitalisation surnommé "le vol des cœurs" que Taki avait interdit il y a plus d'un demi-siècle à cause du trop grand nombre de dommages collatéaux.

Si on met à part la fois où Kakuzu a essayé de le vendre à une caravane d'esclaves du pays du vent contre trois sacs de riz, le déserteur d'Ame est un compagnon relativement agréable à vivre (plus qu'horrifié par cette tentative, Itachi avait été légitimement vexé par le prix ridicule auquel l'autre ninja avait essayé de le négocier - l'Uchiwa estimait qu'il valait au minimum dix sacs de riz et autant de fer, et n'avait pas compris pourquoi Kisame avait éclaté de rire quand il le lui avait fait remarquer).

368- Le coéquipier de Kakuzu, Hidan, porte un bandeau frontal vieux de plusieurs siècles, quand le symbole d'Ame était encore les quatre traits de pluie. Il utilise une faux à trois lames telle qu'on n'en fabrique plus depuis la Seconde Guerre des Daimyos. Il pratique le Jashinisme, une religion aujourd'hui disparue, née à l'époque où les ninjas n'existaient pas encore, quand des sectes de guerriers à demi-fous vénéraient la Mort et la Destruction comme les valeurs suprêmes du monde terrestre.

Le ninja blond est le seul membre de l'Akatsuki qui _terrifie_ réellement Itachi.

369- Si Itachi savait ce qu'Hidan avait ressenti la première fois qu'il s'était enfoncé une lame dans le corps - une jubilation qui submergea tout le reste, la sensation merveilleuse d'entrer dans une transe sacrée de douleur et de souffrance et de pouvoir enfin toucher Jashin du bout des doigts, de ne faire qu'un avec son Dieu, l'exultation suprême du dévot qui atteint le degré ultime d'illumination avec, au bout de cette sensation, l'espoir que _peut-être enfin je t'en supplie Jashin je te le demande avec mon sang et ma souffrance et le sang et les hurlements des autres_ son Dieu le laisserait mourir -, Itachi refuserait probablement de demeurer une seconde dans la même pièce que l'autre ninja.

370- Kotetsu est la seule personne au monde qui sait pourquoi Izumo cache son oeil droit.

En d'autre terme, en dépit des hypothèses plus loufoques les unes que les autres qui circulent dans Konoha - une griffe de chat trop aiguisée, un accident d'entrainement de shuriken, une petite amie jalouse de Kotetsu, un couteau de cuisine manié par Anko, une mission à Kiri qui a mal tournée, le démon renard - personne d'autre ne le saura jamais.

371- Les ninjas de Suna trouvaient étrange le fait que Gaara ait accepté de prendre Matsuri comme élève, et en vérité, ce qui était encore plus bizarre était le fait qu'elle ait accepté d'être son élève. Après tout, les deux ninjas semblaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre : Gaara était un kage, le plus grand tueur de l'histoire de Suna, un jinchuuriki solitaire et sans pitié. Matsuri était une genin sans expérience, une orpheline sans talent particulier et terrifiée par les armes.

Mais ce que les autres ne voient pas, c'est que Gaara-le-tueur a montré à Matsuri que les armes ne servent pas qu'à détruire, elles servent à protéger et à défendre. Matsuri, elle, a fait réaliser à son kage qu'il pouvait apprendre aux autres, qu'il était capable d'aider, d'enseigner, de transmettre quelque chose au lieu de tout anéantir.

Quelques fois, Gaara se demande qui de tous les deux est le senseï.

oOo

Et voilàààààà! Reviews?


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est incroyablement riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, arrête la lèche, je te vois venir ?

Etant une fanfictionneuse dans les règles de l'art, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre :** Cette fic est un OFNI (Objet Fanfictionnel Non Identifié), un genre de « fic-concept » que j'appelle personnellement un « pot-pourri ». Elle est inspirée des fics anglo-saxones qui rassemblent une série de paragraphes drôles, tristes ou simplement informatifs sur un personnage ou une série. Ici ce sera une fic sur les personnages ou l'histoire de Naruto.

**Couple :** Trop court pour développer quoique ce soit de sentimental, sauf par allusions.

**Avertissement :** Sasuke a vu ses parents se faire dépecer devant ses yeux par son grand frère chéri, Nagato – aussi gentil était-il, hum hum – ne voyait aucun problème à déclencher une apocalypse à échelle mondiale, Tsunade est clairement alcoolique et je ne parle même pas de Madara et de ses problèmes psychotiques. Les ninjas sont des gens … « intéressants » et cette fic est rated T.

**Note aux lecteurs :** C'est une semaine particulière pour moi, puisque je viens de recevoir une, disons « offre d'emploi » qui a l'air intéressante mais qui m'obligerait à partir dans une autre ville, loin de mes amis, de mes relations et de ma sœur. Du coup, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Dois-je me réjouir ? (c'est une offre objectivement intéressante, et pour laquelle j'ai beaucoup travaillé) Ou devrais-je essayer de trouver un emploi près de mon domicile actuel, sachant que la même offre ne se reproduira pas ? (si je reste, ce serait une carrière mieux payée, mais moins « sûre ») Après tout, la distance n'est pas un si grand problème, avec les trains, et si les gens sont vraiment mes amis, je garderai contact… D'un autre côté, est-ce que cette offre est si bien que ça ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire ?

Argh ! Je suis désolée de vous pourrir le début du chapitre avec mes histoires.

Profitez en bien, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Oh, et les commandes livrées aujourd'hui :

- pour **leeloo035** Sasuke et la Team Hebi,

- pour **Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds** et **Tenshi**, les Hyuuga,

- pour **Ichirukifan** et** Hoshiya,** Shikamaru et Temari,

- pour** Lady Ange Shadow** la progéniture Uchiha et Uzumaki,

- pour **Bimbamboum** Sakura.

* * *

**Quelques faits peu connus sur les ninjas de Konoha - et d'ailleurs.**

**Chapitre 31 **

* * *

372- Sakura n'a jamais vraiment aimé la couleur rose.

Bien sûr, elle ne _déteste_ pas cette teinte, loin de là. Pourtant, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, le vert – vert comme ses yeux, comme la mer d'orage ou comme la forêt de Konoha en plein été – lui a toujours paru plus joli.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'habille en rose – vibrant, tapageur et horriblement peu discret –, les gens voient la couleur de ses vêtements avant ses mains gantées doublées de métal, avant les muscles saillants de ses bras, avant la posture défensive dont, après des années d'entrainement, elle n'arrive plus jamais à se défaire totalement.

Ils voient une jeune fille au sourire lumineux et aux yeux vert-forêt, au teint rendu encore plus clair par le rose dont elle est vêtue.

373- Sakura n'a jamais vraiment aimé le rose, mais quand elle comprit que cela lui permettait d'être sous-estimée et de prendre ses adversaires par surprise, elle apprit à le supporter.

374- Les habitants de Konoha crurent longtemps qu'ils avaient connu le pire, en terme de sales gosses insupportables, avec Sarutobi Konohamaru et avant lui Uzumaki Naruto, et que maintenant que le gamin-renard était _enfin_ devenu Hokage et le petit fils du Sandaime jounin, le village était à peu près tranquille – après tout, il aurait vraiment fallu un regrettable hasard génétique pour qu'un démon de leur calibre émerge de la nouvelle génération.

375- Les habitants de Konoha furent cruellement désillusionnés – par la naissance du fils cadet de Sasuke.

376- La fille aînée d'Uchiwa, sérieuse, posée et talentueuse, faisait la fierté de son père (du moins jusqu'à son mariage avec ce que Sasuke appelait toujours « le crétin mono-neuronal qui servait de descendance mâle au dobe »). Quant à son deuxième fils, c'était un adorable gamin dont les grands yeux brillants faisaient craquer jusqu'à son sensei _Hyûga Neji_ – ce qui amena de nombreux ninjas, en dépit des vives protestations de Sasuke, à s'interroger sérieusement sur la nécessité de les enregistrer comme jutsu de rang B.

Malheureusement, on s'aperçut très vite que le premier fils montrait un penchant pour le voyeurisme qui renvoyait Jiraiya au rang d'amateur, et une tendance passablement inquiétante pour la kleptomanie.

A treize ans, quand il fut _enfin_ diplômé de l'Académie, il avait, entre autres exploits, volé la combinaison de Lee-san pour la transformer en rideau de douche – les recherches désespérées du jounin pour retrouver son précieux vêtement traumatisèrent la moitié de Konoha – , organisé un trafic fort lucratif de photos « douteuses » de kunoichis – Ino et Sakura ne décolérèrent pas pendant plusieurs semaines –, piqué dans la caisse commune des Jounins de quoi organiser une orgie de glaces pour les jeunes genins – le pourtant imperturbable Genma piqua une véritable crise de nerfs –, et développé un goût pour les explosifs qui rappelait dangereusement Deidara au meilleur de sa forme – à ce jour, personne n'a encore compris comme il réussit à introduire cette note explosive dans le centre d'entrainement des ANBU.

377- La seule satisfaction qu'en tira (avec réticence) Sasuke fut qu'au moins, Hokage-dobe avait trouvé son maître.

378- Iruka-senseï se contenta de sourire avec indulgence, ligota solidement le gamin à une chaise pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et annonça que Naruto serait son maître.

Sasuke et Naruto protestèrent bruyamment – enfin, Naruto protesta bruyamment qu'un hokage n'avait pas pris d'élèves depuis le Shodaime. Sasuke, lui, gronda en brandissant sa kusanagi que son fils, aussi décevant soit-il, ne méritait _certainement pas_ un imbécile pareil comme instructeur. Naruto l'entendit et hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible d'où il ressortait cependant qu'avec une hérédité pareille, c'était pas étonnant que le pauvre gosse soit aussi dérangé.

Heureusement, au moment où Sasuke fulminant allait former le dernier sceau de son jutsu de boule de feu, Iruka s'interposa et les informa, avec un calme irréel et un sourire serein absolument _terrifiant_, que c'était une _suggestion_. Et non pas un _ordre_. Bien entendu (qui était Iruka-senseï, modeste professeur de l'Académie, pour donner des _ordres_ à « Hokage-Naruto-kun » et « Jounin spécial Sasuke-kun » ?). Mais qu'Iruka aimerait _énormément_ la voir suivie. _Tout de suite._

379- La rapidité et la diligence avec laquelle Naruto (obéit au pied et à la lettre) suivit scrupuleusement ces sages recommandations en disent long sur la capacité d'Iruka à inspirer une saine terreur à ses élèves, fussent-ils hokages et plusieurs grades au-dessus de lui.

380- La première fois que Shikamaru et Temari sortirent ensemble, ce fut pour aller au cinéma. La jeune femme avait choisi le jour, le lieu et le film, et acheta d'autorité les billets avant même que Shikamaru ne puisse sortir son porte-feuille.

Le jeune homme stupéfait ne comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un _rendez-vous_ que lorsque Temari l'embrassa énergiquement pendant la deuxième moitié de la séance.

381- Bien que Sasuke fasse remarquablement illusion, ses coéquipiers de Hébi/Taka savent qu'il n'est pas sain d'esprit – plus maintenant en tout cas, plus depuis le massacre et Oroshimaru et le meurtre de Naruto et celui de son frère et les mensonges/vérités/promesses/menaces de son ancêtre cinglé.

Sasuke a subi trop de coups, trop d'épreuves pour être normal, pense Juugo avec tristesse.

_Dégénérescence neurologique – facteurs (multicausaux) potentiels : usage excessif du sharingan (note : stress anormal sur l'encéphale et le cortex cérébral ?), épisodes psychotiques/paranoïdes (stress post-traumatique), résultat de la dépression endogamique familiale (consanguinité des Uchiha ?)_, enregistre avec intérêt l'esprit de Karin.

Y sont tous tarés dans cette famille, conclut Suigetsu.

382- Cela ne les empêche pas de le suivre au bout du monde.

383- Encore aujourd'hui, Hiashi ne peut pas s'empêcher de serrer les poings devant l'ancien qui a suggéré l'échange entre Hizashi et lui.

(Un jour, il le tuera, aime à penser Hiashi - il sectionnera ses tenketsus, lui enfoncera un kunai dans la poitrine et le regardera lentement mourir alors que le chakra et le sang quitteront son vieux corps délabré. Il le tuera comme l'ancien a tué son jumeau.

Ce n'est sans doute qu'un rêve, Hiashi en a conscience, mais c'est un rêve bien agréable.)

* * *

Reviews siouplait? *grands yeux suppliants*


End file.
